Stomachache ( ChanBaek ver)
by PeachyBloom
Summary: "Jadilah kekasihku dokter Byun!" -Chanyeol "Buktikan saja kalau kau memang mencintaiku!" -Baek Kisah si dokter manis dengan si selebriti Chef yang tampan. BoysLove, Yaoi, ChanBaek/BaekYeol. BGM : GirlxFriend / Unfair*
1. Chapter 1

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"Aduh eomma... p-perutku akhh"

"Yaampun sayang, tunggu sebentar lagi ne! S-sehun lebih cepat lagi, kasihan hyung-mu!"

"Iya eomma. Ck, kau sangat menyusahkan hyung!"

"Berisik kau salju!"

"Behenti memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan melemparkanmu keluar sana agar kau dapat melihat salju yang sebenarnya nanti!"

"Mwo? A-apa katamu? Dasar kurang aj-akhh eomma...perutku!"

"Rasakan!"

"Chanyeol sabar sayang! Apa kita masih jauh Hun?"

"Ani, kita sudah sampai eomma"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya lega dan segera membantu putranya yang tinggi menjulang untuk berjalan. Ketiganya memasuki lorong rumah sakit dan berteriak-teriak mencari dokter.

"Siahkan baringkan pasien disini."

Eomma Park dan Sehun yang kewalahan akibat tinggi dan berat badan Chanyeol pun membaringkan Chanyeol yang masih meringis-meringis tidak jelas dengan tangan meremas perutnya keatas ranjang rumah sakit yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang perawat.

"Maaf, kalian berdua tidak bisa masuk kedalam."

Eomma Park mengangguk dan menatap Sehun yang melongok-longok mencoba mengintip hyung-nya dari balik celah-celah pintu didepannya.

"Sudahlah Hun, Semoga Chanyeol baik-baik saja."

"Ne eomma."

Keduanya terdiam, Sehun yang tadinya terus-terusan berusaha mengintip pun memilih duduk disebelah eomma-nya yang terlihat khawatir. Ia menarik wanita itu dan membiarkan eomma-nya bersandar didadanya.

"Sudahlah eomma, jangan sedih begitu. Chanyeol hyung akan baik-baik saja"

"Ne, eomma juga tahu itu Sehun."

"Lalu, kenapa eomma terlihat sangat bingung? Apa yang sedang eomma pikirkan?"

"Ah tidak penting, eomma hanya heran pada hyung-mu itu. Padahal belum lama ini ia masuk rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia masuk rumah sakit lagi. Betah sekali anak itu disini."

"Yah, mungkin dia ingin tinggal disini."

"YAAK!"

Sehun yang mendapat cubitan dari eommanya pun terlonjak kaget dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mengusap-usap lengannya yang sepertinya memerah karena eomma-nya benar-benar tidak sungkan mencubitnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Jadi dokter, bagaimana anakku?"

Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada merasa sangat terkejut kala tangan seseorang menariknya dengan cepat hingga membuat lengannya merasa sedikit sakit.

"Ah, anda orang tuanya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menatap serius pada lelaki berambut pirang dengan setelan putih dihadapannya.

"Anak anda tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya sakit perut biasa. Kutebak, dia teralu banyak makan sesuatu yang pedas?"

"Ne, sebenarnya dia baru saja bereksperimen dengan makanan yang ia buat."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini pada anda. Sebaiknya jangan biarkan anak anda makan terlalu banyak sesuatu yang pedas, perutnya tidak cocok untuk itu. Dia akan mudah kesakitan jika memakan sesuatu dengan rasa pedas yang tidak dapat diterima oleh perutnya."

"Baiklah. Tapi...apa dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang?"

"Tentu saja, hari ini ia bisa pulang"

Eomma Park hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan 'terimaksih' berkali-kali pada dokter didepannya dan dibalas dengan senyuman super ramah dari si dokter sebelum ia pamit dan meninggalkan Eomma Park dan Sehun yang dengan tergesa memasuki ruang tempat Chanyeol dirawat.

.

.

.

"Jadi hyung, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Lelaki tinggi itu -Chanyeol- menatap eomma-nya dan sehun bergantian, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Ia duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya dengan pakaian putih khas seorang Chef dan juga celemek hitam yang sekarang ada diatas pahanya.

"Eomma"

"Apa yeol? Kenapa? Kau masih sakit? Berbaring saja lagi. Eomma akan memanggilkan dokter."

Eomma Park terlihat kalang kabut dan bolak-balik dihadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi dongkol dan ia pun langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan eomma-nya.

"Eomma?"

"Apa yeol? Katakan apa yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada, tapi…. Bolehkah kalau aku ingin dirawat dirumah sakit?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut hingga tak sadar ia baru saja menjatuhkan ponsel mahalnya keatas ranjang Chanyeol, tak berbeda jauh dengan eomma park yang masih mengedipkan matanya tak percaya.

"Chanyeol? Eomma pikir kau kerasukan sesuatu, apa kau mer-"

"Hai dokter Byun!"

"Oh, hai Chanyeollie."

TBC

 _Huwaaa, gimana? Tertarikkah?_

 _Boleh minta pendapat kalian?^^_

 _ **Review Juseyooooooo~**_


	2. Chapter 2

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"K-kalian saling mengenal? Sejak kapan?"

Lelaki dengan tinggi diats rata-rata yang masih duduk diatas ranjangnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukan, bukan pada eomma-nya malahan. Ia hanya menatap lelaki mungil yang baru saja memeriksa catatan medis ditangannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau memang tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi. Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa pulang hari ini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak mau?"

Dokter muda itu -sebut saja Baekhyun- menatap Eomma Park yang kini masih menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia juga sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban konyol dari mulut Chanyeol. Tak ada orang yang ingin berlama-lama dirumah sakit. Kecuali kalau dia adalah orang gila dan juga dalam keadaan kritis. Bahkan orang gila saja terkadang selalu meminta untuk pulang, lalu kenapa Chanyeol malah menolak? Tunggu, jangan-jangan…..

"Apa kau masih sakit?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya…. Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

Senyuman yang lebih tepatnya mungkin cengiran langsung terlihat kala Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan eomma-nya bergantian. Alisnya naik turun dan dengan segera ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Sebenarnya ada apa disini?" eomma park menegur Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ya, hyung ada apa denganmu? Apa otakmu itu rusak karena cabai yang terselip disana?"

Sehun yang tadinya hanya terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana perbincangan kecil antara Chanyeol dan dokter yang ia akui sangat manis itu bertanya dengan penasaran pada Chanyeol yang masih saling pandang sambil senyum-senyum pada Baekhyun. Matanya menilik dengan teliti hyung-nya dengan dokter muda itu, memastikan tidak ada yang salah diantara keduanya.

"Kalian sudah kenal lama ya?"

"Eh?"

Pandangan bingung yang Baekhyun lontarkan pada Sehun berubah menjadi sangat manis ketika ia menyadari apa yang menjadi masalah lelaki dengan rambut coklat madu itu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya kami baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya saat Chanyeol-ssi baru saja dipindahkan dari UGD" Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya mengerti.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu terimakasih dokter. Berkat dirimu Chanyeol sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi"

"Ne, sama-sama nyonya. Kurasa itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit pasien."

"Aduhh….p-perutku!"

"YAAK, CHANYEOL!"

"Apa yang sakit Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Hanya bercanda."

Kekehan kecil terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol kala melihat eomma-nya dan juga Baekhyun yang kelihatan panik, lelaki disebelahnya -Sehun- bahkan hampir saja melempari lelaki tinggi itu dengan bantal kalau ia tak ingat seorang dokter manis masih berada diantara mereka.

"Baiklah dokter, terimakasih. Aku akan memaksa hyung-ku yang menyebalkan untuk pulang sekarang!"

"Ah, sama-sama. Hmm, sebenarnya kalau ia masih ingin berada disini tidak masalah."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menangguk sedangkan eomma Park dan Sehun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut atas ucapan dokter muda itu. Ibu dan anak itu saling pandang seolah mengatakan 'apa maksudnya?' atau 'Kurasa dokter ini gila!' satu sama lain.

"T-tapi dokter bukannya se-"

"Yess, kau yang terbaik Baekhyunnie"

Chanyeol berteriak cepat dan melemparkan celemek hitamnya kearah Sehun, membuat namja albino itu memekik tertahan karena terkejut. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar dan menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik! Aku menyukaimu dokter."

"A-ah, terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Tekan saja bel disamping ranjang-mu dan suster akan datang. Nyonya…" Ia terdiam sejenak dan menatap Sehun seolah menayakan nama bocah itu dengan tatapan matanya. Dan Sehun yang mengerti apa maksudnya itu pun segera tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun."

"Margamu Oh? Kupikir kalian adik kakak"

"Ne, aku adik tirinya"

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol mengamuk dan menjambak rambut Sehun karena berani menyentuh tangan BAEKHYUN-NYA. Baekhyun-NYA pemirsa. Lihatlah ia sekarang, bibir bawahnya dimajukan melihat Sehun yang bahkan tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya yang menjabat tangan Baekhyun-NYA.

"Jangan lama-lama! Aku akan mengadukannya pada Luhan kalau kau berani menggoda Baekhyunee-ku!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut dan merona sendiri -walau tak begitu ketara-, ia menatap tangannya yang kini kembali digenggam secara posesif oleh Chanyeol, sedikit malu karena ia melakukan itu didepan eomma Park. Yaah, walaupun ia pasti akan tetap malu kalaupun eomma Park tidak ada.

"Kalau begitu Nyonya Park, Sehun-ssi aku permisi dulu, aku masih harus mengecek pasien lain. Sampai jumpa Chanyeollie"

Lelaki manis itu membungkuk dengan sopan dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol sebelum ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ranjang Chanyeol dan membuka pintu itu hingga tubuh mungilnya hilang dibalik pintu itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum sekarang, ia menatap pintu itu dengan senyum lebar bagaikan orang bodoh. Bahkan eomma-nya dan Sehun benar-benar tidak ia pedulikan sekarang. Ia menatap telapak tangannya yang masih terasa bekas tangan seorang Byun Baekhyun sebelum ia mengecup telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung-mu gila Sehun!"

"Ah, ingatkan aku kalau dia itu tetap anak kandungmu eomma!"

"Ck, aku ingat itu!"

Akhirnya karena menyerah dalam merayu Chanyeol untuk segera pulang dari rumah sakit, ketiganya memilih untuk diam didalam ruang rawat Chanyeol. Toh, kalau Chanyeol sudah bosan ia akan mengatakan dengan sendirinya kalau ia ingin pulang. Keheningan pun langsung menyeruak kala itu juga dengan Sehun yang sibuk dengan game-nya, Eomma Park yang sibuk dengan ponsel-nya dan jangan lupakan lelaki tinggi dengan senyum lebar yang masih memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ah, dia benar-benar manis!"

 _ **Flashback :**_

 __ _"Dokter, Chanyeol sudah dipindahkan. Keadaannya membaik dan sakit perutnya sepertinya sudah hilang."_

 _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu termakasih Jina-ssi, maaf aku datang terlambat."_

 _"Tak apa Baek, aku tahu kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Yeri tadi. Kalau begitu aku permisi, kurasa kau bisa memeriksa keadaannya sekarang Baekhyun."_

 _"Ne noona, sekali lagi terimakasih"_

 _Dokter yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang pasien yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Ia mengambil pulpen yang ada disakunya dan segera mencatat apa yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya._

 _"Chanyeol-ssi?"_

 _"Ne dokter?"_

 _"Sudah merasa baikkan?"_

 _"Sedikit"_

 _Ia mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia tahu Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya. Lelaki tinggi dihadapannya itu masih terbaring lemah dengan mata yang terpejam, keringat kembali membasahi kening lelaki itu di dinginnya AC ruangan itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit menyerngit, namun dengan segera ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat di dahi Park Chanyeol._

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan dokter?"_

 _"Ah, maaf jika terkesan lancang. Aku hanya mengelap keringatmu."_

 _Baekhyun langsung terdiam kala tangannya yang masih mengelap keringat Chanyeol digenggam dengan tiba-tiba oleh lelaki yang bahkan masih berbaring lemah, ia dapat melihat kalau Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya yang tadi hanya terpejam._

 _"Cantik!" Chanyeol bergumam pelan dihadapan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa lelaki tinggi dengan suaranya yang besar itu malah bergumam dan mengatakn 'cantik' dihadapannya?_

 _"Maaf?"_

 _Raut wajah Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini, tangannya masih setia mengelap keringat di dahi Chanyeol. Namun beda lagi dengan matanya, kedua mata itu menatap Lelaki dibawahnya dengan pandangan bingung yang benar-benar menggemaskan._

 _"Siapa namamu dokter?"_

 _"Aku?"_

 _"Ne manis!"_

 _"Ah, aku Baekhyun"_

 _"Hanya itu? Tidak ada marga atau lain-lain?"_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar membuka matanya sekarang, memperjelas apa yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangnya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari lelaki manis yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dipertemuan pertama mereka. Ia tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari keningnya._

 _"Jadi? Siapa namamu? Yang lengkap!"_

 _"Penasaran sekali!"_

 _"Apa? Berapa usiamu dokter?"_

 _"Tadi kau menanyakan nama, sekarang usia. Kau tidak sopan"_

 _Dokter manis itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol, berjalan kearah nakas dan mengambil beberapa jenis obat dan juga segelas air putih._

 _"Minum obatmu dulu!"_

 _"Haruskah?"_

 _"Ne, tadi suster tidak sempat memberikanmu obat karena kau tertidur sangat lelap"_

 _"Begitukah?"_

 _"Ne, sekarang minum obatmu!"_

 _"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahukan siapa nama lengkap dan usiamu!"_

 _Senyuman manis khas seorang Byun Baekhyun langsung terlontar begitu saja mendengar permintaan kurang masuk akal dari lelaki yang kini sedang berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang._

 _"Bagaimana ya? Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja…..kenapa kau terlalu penasaran?"_

 _"Karena kau manis!"_

 _"Hanya karena itu? Bahkan banyak suster yang lebih manis dariku, dan apa kau menayakan nama mereka? Hmm, dan satu lagi Chanyeol-ssi, aku itu lelaki. Aku agak tersinggung kalau kau mengatakan aku manis. Jadi sekarang, minum saja obatmu! Kau sudah mengetahui namaku lagian"_

 _Chanyeol menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan telapak tangannya yang membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia menggeleng dengan mata memelas kearah Baekhyun._

 _"Kau menggemaskan seperti anak kecil Chanyeol-ssi. Padahal kukira kau memiliki sikap dewasa seperti saat kau berada di program memasak itu. Berbeda sekali seperti apa yang kulihat di Televisi."_

 _"Benarkah aku menggemaskan?"_

 _"Ne. Ayo minum obatnya!"_

 _"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"_

 _Baekhyun gemas mendengarnya, ingin sekali ia mengguyur Chanyeol dengan segelas air yang ada ditangannya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak dan lelaki tinggi itu malah terus-terusan menggoda dan merengek seperti bayi. Walau Baekhyun mengakui kalau Chanyeol itu menggemaskan, ia tetap saja kesal karena lelaki itu bisa saja membuatnya terlambat memeriksa pasien lain._

 _"Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali Chanyeol! Namaku Byun Baekhyun, dan usiaku….. 23! Sekarang minum obatmu!"_

 _"Sungguh? Wah, kukira kau lebih muda dariku. Kita sebaya dokter"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa butir obat yang langsung diterima oleh Chanyeol, setelahnya ia memberikan segelas air yang berada ditangannya kepada Chanyeol. Membiarkan lelaki yang sejujurnya sangat tampan itu meminum obatnya sendiri._

 _"Sekarang istirahatlah, aku harus pergi untuk memeriksa yang lain"_

 _"Baekhyunnie?"_

 _"ne?"_

 _"Ah tidak, hanya mencoba saja. Kurasa panggilan itu cocok hehe"_

 _"Baiklah Chanyeollie, aku permisi dulu. Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat"_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

.

.

.

22.15

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang rawat Chanyeol, hanya cahaya dari ponsel lelaki tinggi yang masih berada diranjangnya yang menjadi penerang. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya sambil sesekali bergumam karena permainan diponselnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun baru saja mengunjunginya, hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan dan mengatakan kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai hari ini. Chanyeol memahaminya, ia hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan dokter Byun untuk beristirahat dirumah. Toh, besok mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi.

 _'Hubungi aku kalau kau merasa sakit lagi!'_

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghubungimu kalau nomer ponsel-mu saja aku tidak punya Baekkie."

Chanyeol memberengut dan memainkan game diponselnya dengan gemas, ia bahkan sampai memiring-miringkan tubuhnya hanya karena permainan itu. Konyol sekali Chanyeol.

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

"Pengganggu!" Chanyeol menyudahi permainannya sejenak dan membuka pesan masuk yang mengganggu permainannya. Tertera nama Luna disana, karyawan cantiknya yang selalu membuatnya pusing karena tingkah kurang ajarnya.

 _ **Sajangnim, Peralatan yang kau gunakan untuk bereksperimen tadi harus kubuang atau bagaimana? Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Aku akan menuntut gaji lebih untuk ini semua! Kalau tidak aku akan membakar restoranmu dan mem-BOM lokasi syuting untuk program memasakmu!**_

 _ **-Luna**_

 __"Restoran? Peralatan? Syuting? Bom? Luna? YA TUHAN, AKU BAHKAN MELUPAKAN ITU SEMUA! AKU HARUS PULANG. EOMMA, SALJU, CEPAT BANGUN! AKU MAU PULANG!"

Eomma Park yang baru saja hendak mengarungi lautan didalam mimpinya langsung terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol khawatir dan langsung menghampiri bocah tinggi itu, mengabaikan Sehun yang memekik tertahan karena wanita cantik itu menginjak kakinya dengan _heels_ yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"Aku harus pulang eomma, restoranku dalam bahaya!"

"APA?"

"Bertanya dan terkejutnya nanti saja, sekarang lebih baik sekarang eomma dan Sehun pulang! Aku akan ke restoran sekarang juga. Bye eomma, aku menyayangimu. Salju, jaga Eomma!"

"T-tapi Chanyeol, kita bisa kesana bersama. Lagipula kau kan masih sakit"

"Tidak eomma aku sudah sehat berkat obatnya, Lagipula aku masih harus mengunjungi beberapa tempat."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengatakan kalau Baekhyun-lah yang membuatnya cepat sembuh tadi, namun karena ia tak ingin eomma-nya bertanya macam-macam jadilah ia mengatakan itu semua.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SALJU FUCK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan adiknya dan segera turun dari ranjang meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu setelah mengecup kening eomma-nya. Langkahnya terkesan buru-buru hingga dengan bodohnya ia malah menabrak beberapa orang yang tadi berpaspasan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku dalam keadaan darurat"

"Maafkan aku,"

Sekiranya itulah yang bisa Chanyeol katakan ketika tubuh tegapnya bertabrakan langsung dengan tubuh orang-orang yang ia lewati. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidak pulang dari rumah sakit malam ini, namun mengingat restorannya yang mungkin masih berantakan, akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Memang ia bisa saja menyuruh karyawannya untuk membereskan semuanya, namun ia bukanlah bos jahat yang bisanya hanya marah dan memerintah sesuka hatinya.

Ia berlari menuju halte yang terletak didepan rumah sakit, menunggu bus atau taxi yang mungkin akan lewat didepannya nanti. Yah walau ia tak yakin masih ada yang akan lewat, setidaknya ia harus menunggu sejenak sebelum memutuskan naik kendaraan lain.

"Taxi!"

Seseorang disebelahnya berteriak, ingin sekali Chanyeol memukul orang itu karena berteriak dengan tak tahu diri ditelinganya. Ia hendak menengok saat lelaki yang ia rasa lebih pendek darinya itu sudah bangkit dan hendak membuka pintu taxi-nya.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, menajamkan pandangannya sebelum ia menyadari kalau yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu taxi itu adalah Baekhyun. Dokter manis yang mampu membuat jantungnya bergemuruh hanya karena senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau ada diluar? Bukankah kau sakit?"

"yeah begitulah. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk pulang"

"Dengan apa?"

"Bus atau taxi mungkin"

"Hmm, masuklah kalau begitu! Kita bisa naik bersama"

"Tidak Baekkie, aku akan menunggu taxi lainnya saja."

"Info saja, akan sangat jarang kendaraan lewat jika sudah malam begini. Sebaiknya kau naik dan biarkan taxi ini mengantar kita secara bergantian."

Chanyeol tampak menimang-nimang, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dipintu taxi yang ia sudah ia buka. Akhirnya setelah berpikir selama 25 detik Chanyeol mengangguk, bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam taxi terlebih dahulu.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan dikursi penumpang, saling tatap dan tersenyum sebelum sang supir menginterupsi untuk menanyakan tujuan mereka.

"Kemana?"

"Perumahan Daeguk/ Park Resto"

"Hmm, kalian berbeda tujuan?"

"N-ne ahjussi"

Supir taxi itu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun bergantian. Memberikan tatapan bertanya 'siapa duluan' pada kedua penumpangnya yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung (juga).

"Antarkan ke restoran dulu saja!" Baekhyun berucap dan tersenyum pada si supir dan diangguki oleh lelaki itu.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Sebaiknya antar kerumahnya dulu. Ini sudah terlalu malam Baekkie, kau harus cepat pulang!"

"Tapi Yeol, apa salahnya?"

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun, ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mau kau pulang terlalu malam!"

"Sudahlah ahjussi, kita ke restoran dahulu!"

"Tidak Baek! Kita ke perumahan Daeguk! Ayo jalan ahjussi"

"Tidak ahjussi, aku memintamu untuk mengantar kami ke restoran!"

"Tidak, perumahan Daeguk terlebih dahulu!"

"Restoran!"

"Rumahmu!"

"Rest-"

"DIAM!"

Kedua penumpang yang masih saling berdebat itu menghentikan aksi kekanakan yang mereka lakukan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tadinya saling bertatapan menoleh secara bersamaan kearah supir yang kembali menghadap mereka.

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan mengantarkan ke restoran terlebih dahulu karena itu yang lebih dekat dari sini. Jangan memotong ucapanku anak muda! Lalu kemudian aku akan mengantarkan agasshi ini kerumahnya dengan selamat. Ini sudah malam dan sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar, tidak baik sepasang kekasih bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele macam ini"

Chanyeol ingin protes, mulutnya sudah hampir berucap untuk menjelaskan pada supir itu sebelum ia menyadari kalau Baekhyun hanya diam saja disebelahnya. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Aku ini laki-laki! Dasar ahjussi jelek!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan sambil membenarkan syal merah besar yang melilit lehernya. Dipantulan kaca sebelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki manis itu. Mempout dan menggerutu.

.

.

.

"Dokter, aku akan segera turun! Terimakasih karena sudah membiarkanku naik taxi ini bersamamu."

"Eum?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kearah luar jendela -berpura-pura merajuk sebenarnya- menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini malah tersenyum padanya. Ia sempat menyerngit bingung sebelum ia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum pada lelaki tinggi disebelahnya.

"Hati-hati ya, Park Chanyeol"

Senyuman Chanyeol kembali terlontar dengan Cuma-Cuma kala itu, ia menatap lurus kedepan dan meminta supir taxi itu untuk menepi dihalaman restorannya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan hendak memberikannya pada si supir sebelum tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Aku saja" Ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol baru saja hendak menyentuh bahu si supir.

"Tidak Baek, merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak Chanyeol, biarkan aku yang membayarnya. Aku yang turun terakhir disini. Lebih baik sekarang kau turun dan pergilah ke restoranmu!"

"Tidak bis-"

"APA? Istriku akan melahirkan saat ini juga? Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Terimakasih beritanya!"

Keduanya saling tatap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada si supir taxi yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar kearah keduannya. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

"Hmm, agasshi…aku minta maaf sekali pada anda. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kerumah. Istriku akan melahirkan dan aku ingin segera pergi ke rumah sakit saat ini."

' _ **Agasshi lagi? Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ini laki-laki?' -Baekhyun**_

"Oh, baiklah tak apa. aku akan menca-"

"Tak apa ahjussi, aku yang akan mengantar agasshi cantik ini! Ini bayarannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan lembaran uang yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk si supir taxi itu.

"Tidak perlu bay-"

"Tidak bisa begitu ahjussi, kau sudah mengantarku sampai sini!"

"Tapi tidak dengan kekasihmu anak muda!"

"A-aku bukan ke-"

"Tak apa, aku yang akan mengantarnya."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kecil sebelum ia membuka pintu dan turun dari taxi itu, tentu saja dengan Baekhyun yang ikut dibelakangnya. Lelaki manis itu tengah mempoutkan bibirnya secara tidak sadar dan mengabaikan tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Masuklah ke restoran dulu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah aku menyelesaikan sebuah urusan kecil"

"Hmm, tidak perlu. A-aku akan menunggu taxi lain saja!"

"Sepertinya tadi ada seorang dokter manis yang mengatakan padaku kalau tidak akan ada kendaraan umum yang lewat jika sudah malam seperti ini."

"Mungkin aku bisa berjalan ke halte depan dan menunggu taxi lain lewat!"

Tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kala lelaki manis itu menariknya dan tersenyum saat mendengar sindiran dari Chanyeol. Ia megeratkan mantelnya dan hendak saja berjalan sebelum tangan Chanyeol kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya.

" . .Sendirian! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Kau baru saja merelakan taxi yang kau cegat untuk mengantarku sampai sini!"

"Tap-"

"Ikut atau aku akan mencium-mu?"

Baekhyun memilih diam setelahya, daripada ia jantungan karena ancaman Chanyeol yang benar-benar kekanakan itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, membiarkan lelaki tinggi itu menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga mereka masuk kedalam restoran Chanyeol yang kini terlihat…..berantakan(?).

"Apa baru saja ada perang dunia di restoranmu?"

"Ah, sebenarnya….ini ulahku tadi sore!"

"Kau mengamuk?"

"Tidak, hanya membuat banyak orang khawatir hingga…..yeah kau lihat sendiri keadaannya!"

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, berantakan yang dimaksud adalah….. meja dan kursi yang tak beraturan -bahkan ada kursi yang kelihatannya sudah patah disamping kanan Baekhyun, beberapa pecahan kaca -gelas sepertinya- tergeletak dengan naas diatas lantai.

 _ **'Hanya karena ia sakit perut semua barang disini menjadi rusak? Memangnya siapa saja yang mengkhawatirkannya? Apa itu sekumpulan gajah? Melihat dari hancurnya barang-barang disini sepertinya benar kalau yang mengerubunginya saat ia sakit perut adalah sekumpulan gajah.'**_

 _ **-Baekhyun**_

 __"SAJANGNIM! Akhirnya kau pulang, kupikir kau akan mati dan meninggalkan kekasih manismu ini sendirian!"

Baekhyun terkejut walau ia tidak membelalakkan matanya, ia cukup sadar untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan disini. Dan sedetik kemudian Ia langsung menunduk menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dilepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja, dan ia sangat sadar kala Chanyeol berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya dan menghampiri gadis yang hanya mengenakan rok hitam khas pelayan dengan atasan putihnya yang…..sangat ketat(?).

"Kekasihnya?"

TBC

 _ **Uwaah~ ga nyangka ternyata yang tertarik sama ini FF banyak juga^^ makasih, makasih hehe…..**_

 _ **Makasih buat kunjungan kalian di FF ini, maaf kalo misalkan kurang memuaskan dan juga banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok stainless dengan gelas kaca terus terdengar dan menemani seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sedang duduk didalam ruangan pribadi si pemilik restoran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu meninggalkannya sendirian setelah mengatakan padanya kalau ia hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

 _'Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan urusan dibawah! Lakukan sesukamu'_

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti mengingat perkataan lelaki itu. Tapi sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa tidak suka ketika Chanyeol malah memintanya menunggu sendirian diruangan dingin ini sedangkan ia malah berduaan dengan karyawan cantiknya dibawah sana.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang sialannya malah mati ketika ia membutuhkannya. Ia makin merasa stress sekarang, membayangkan Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sedang tertawa dibawah sana dengan kekasihnya itu membuatnya makin frustasi sekarang.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Apa peduliku?"

Ia kembali bergumam dan menenggak ice Tea yang ada dihadapannya dengan rakus. Bukannya ia haus, hanya saja…..ia merasa gugup karena mengetahui otaknya malah memikirkan Lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam lalu.

"Baekkie?"

Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak kalau saja ia tidak menyadari lelaki yang berdiri diambang pintu adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengusap dadanya dan menarik nafas beberapa kali karena masih sedikit terkejut karena perbuatan lelaki tinggi yang kini malah tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut"

"Tak apa."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau sudah siap aku antar pulang?"

"Ah itu, tentu saja. Tapi, apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ada Luna dan beberapa karyawanku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Sehun juga sudah berada disini, biarkan dia yang menyelesaikannya"

Baekhyun menangguk sejenak berpura-pura mengerti. Toh, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau restoran Chanyeol kenapa-kenapa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa lelaki tinggi itu, jadi rasanya tidak apa mengabaikan kondisi seperti ini.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan didepannya. Ia tersenyum diam-diam, membayangkan bagaimana ia yang akan pulang berdua bersama Chanyeol membuat jantungnya makin berdebar dengan wajah yang menghangat.

"O-oh, Dokter Byun?"

Ia menghentikan sejenak aksi -mari tersenyum karena Chanyeol-nya- saat menyadari seseorang yang belum lama ini ia lihat tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Sehun berdiri dibawah sana dengan sebuah sapu ditangan kanannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan sopan dan kembali mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah sampai dihadapan Sehun dan….Luna. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan segera berdiri disebelah Luna, ia memberi sebuah senyum kecil pada Luna dan Sehun yang masih menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Sehun! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti!"

"Siapa yang me-"

"Kau mau kemana Yeol?"

Tatapan teduh yang sedari tadi terlukis diwajah Baekhyun berubah begitu saja kala ia melihat Luna yang kini menghampiri Chanyeol dan tengah merapikan jacket kulit yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Ohiya, Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk megganti pakaian koki-nya tadi, ia beralasan kalau ia sudah sangat kegerahan karena mengenakan pakaian itu hampir seharian ini.

 _ **'Jangan pegang-pegang Chanyeol-ku!'**_

 _'A-ada apa denganku?'_

 _ **'Baek, cepat buat wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol-mu!'**_

 _'A-apa?'_

 _ **'Baek, dia akan mengambil Chanyeol-mu!'**_

 _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'_

 _ **'Kau cemburu Baek! Kau harus cemburu melihat wanita itu berdekatan dengan Chanyeol-mu!'**_

 __ _'Cemburu?'_

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengenai peperangan yang baru saja terjadi didirinya, ia memang tak suka saat melihat wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Luna itu mendekati Chanyeol. Namun kenapa ia tidak suka? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Harusnya ia biasa saja dan tidak perlu merasa marah melihat ini semua.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau waktu sangat cepat berlalu!"

Kalimat dengan penuh penekanan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dan Luna bergantian sebelum ia kembali menatap jam tangan hitam ditangannya.

"Ah benar, ayo Baekhyunnie! Kita harus buru-buru sebelum udara menjadi semakin dingin. Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan diperjalanan nanti!"

"Ne Chanyeollie, kajja!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan segera mengapit lengan kanan Chanyeol setelah ia berpamitan pada Luna dan Sehun yang hanya mengangguki ucapannya. Ia bergelayut kecil dilengan Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang bahkan tidak menghilang dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Apitan tangannya terlepas begitu saja dari lengan Chanyeol ketika ia menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia mundur selangkah dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dengan perasaan malu yang membuncah pada dirinya.

"M-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk meng-"

"Tak apa"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan dan sayangnya Baekhyun tidak melihat itu. Ia masih sibuk merutuki kebodohannya yang berlebihan itu, ishh bagaimana ia bisa menggandeng Chanyeol sesuka hatinya seperti itu? Ia pikir Chanyeol itu kekasihnya? Hmm, mungkin suatu hari nanti Baek. Eh?

 _'Aku akan meminta Dokter Kim untuk mengganti otakku besok! Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan pada otak sialan ini'_

"Baekkie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah, ne"

"Baiklah, pakai ini. Setidaknya helm bisa melindungi kepalamu"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, wajahnya terasa kembali memanas ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk naik kemotornya. Baekhyun mengambil jarak beberapa cm antara dirinya dan Chanyelol, namun lelaki tinggi yang memiliki kepandaian dalam memasak itu malah menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memeluk perutnya.

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, dadanya berbenturan langsung dengan punggung Chanyeol dan itu lumayang sakit. Mungkin saja kalau jacket yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol tidaklah tebal, Baekhyun yakin kalau leaki itu bisa merasakan bagaimana degup jantungnya yang makin menggila disetiap detiknya.

"Pegangan yang erat agar kau tidak terjatuh"

Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kala Chanyeol menepuk beberapakali punggung tangannya yang saling bertautan diperut lelaki itu. Ternyata jatuh cinta memang indah. Baek, kau harus mejadikan jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol sebagai hal terindah setelah Strawberry.

.

.

.

"Kau kenal dengan lelaki tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Tentu saja yang bersama Chanyeol!"

Sehun yang tengah berdiri mematung didepan pintu restoran hyung-nya setelah menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan hyung-nya bersama dokter manis dengan marga Byun itu sebelum meninggalkan restoran hanya bisa menatap datar kearah Luna yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

Bukannya membantu erapikan keadaan disana wanita itu malah terus-terusan mengikuti Sehun dan menanyakan apapun dan bagaimana mereka -Sehun dan Chanyeol- bisa mengenal dokter mda itu. Sehun sendiri kesal mendengarnya, kalau saja Sehun tertarik pada Luna yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu sudah dipastikan bibir tipis yang terus-terusan mengoceh milik wanita itu akan tersumpal oleh bibir Sehun yang sexy.

"Dia kekasih Chanyeol!"

"Benarkah? Kau serius Hun?"

"Hmm, mungkin belum. Tapi lihat saja nanti"

"hah? Coba kau jelaskan padaku! Aku ti- Yaak! Oh Sehun! Jelaskan padaku bodoh!"

"Issh, tanyakan saja sendiri pada Chanyeol-mu itu noona!"

Oke, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi jika Luna sudah mulai mengoceh dan mengungkapkan segala bentuk keingintahuannya. Itu sangat membuang-buang waktu kalau ia meladeni gadis gila yang otaknya seperti pemburu berita.

"Jangan ikuti aku noona!"

"Issh, jelaskan dulu padaku! Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu, dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terlihat sangat akrab dengannya?"

"Kapan-kapan saja kujelaskan! Aku harus pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak tidak, kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa noona, Luhan sudah menungguku dirumah"

"Luhan? Malam-malam begini?"

"Hn, dia menginap karena tadi ia pikir selama Chanyeol dirumah sakit mungkin aku membutuhkan teman"

"Ckck, yasudah kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Sehun megabaikannya, ia meraih jaketnya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah berpamitan pada beberapa karyawan yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan karena dipaksa bekerja malam-malam begini.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan Chanyeol benar-benar enggan utntuk bersuara. Motor besarnya sudah berhenti tepat disebuah rumah besar berwarna abu-abu yang keadaannya sangat gelap. Chanyeol sangat yakin kalau ini rumah yang Baekhyun maksud ketika mereka berbincang-bincang sebelum lelaki manis itu tertidur.

Sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu, apalagi udara diluar kini terasa semakin dingin. Namun, ia masih belum bisa jika harus berpisah dengan lelaki mais itu. Ia masih betah untuk berlama-lama bersama Baekhyun dengan posisi seperti itu.

Chanyeol meraih kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melingkar dipinggangnya dan mengeratkan pelukan lelaki manis itu dipinggangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan melalu spion motornya.

"Ya tuhan, kemana anak itu? issh, semoga saja ia tidak diculik dan dimutilasi"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak yang tengah mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dan menikmati wajah menggemaskan lelaki itu kala matanya melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari kediaman yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun. Kalau boleh menebak, ia berpikir kalau wanita itu adalah eomma dari lelaki menggemaskan yang kini tengah terlelap dibahunya.

Ia mengguncang lengan Baekhyun perlahan utuk membangunkan anak itu walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin, membuat Baeekhyun melenguh tak suka dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Chanyeol ketika matanya terbuka. Ia hendak saja protes pada lelaki tampan itu kalau matanya tidak mendapati sang mama yang sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Eumm, Chanyeol."

"Ne?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Maaf kalau aku tertidur hehe"

"Tak apa, aku senang mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang masuklah, kulhat eomma-mu sudah menunggumu"

"Ah, kau benar. Sekali lagi terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan segera berlari kecil menghampiri mama-nya, ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dan menceritakan entah apa yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa. Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan ketika terlalu serius bercerita pada mama-nya yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakua anaknya.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin pergi dari sana kalau tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang baru saja menarik lengannya. Mau tak mau ia kembali mematikan motornya dan membuka kaca helm-nya untuk menatap siapa yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan senyum manis dan juga tatapan sayu khas orang yang mengantuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm, mama memintamu untuk mampir"

"Wah, sepertinya itu menyenangkan"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah cukup berantakan. Lelaki manis itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa kantuknya yang sudah menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi kupikir lain kali saja. Ini sudah malam"

"Ya kau benar, mama memang menyebalkan. Lain kali saja, aku akan mengundangmu"

"Baiklah aku menunggu."

Mesin motornya kembali dinyalakan dan Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja ketika ia sudah berpamitan pada lelaki manis yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya dengan posisi yang masih berdiri. Mama-nya yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali dari dalam rumah hanya bisa menggeleng dan segera menyeret anak menggemaskan yang kini sedang mengoceh tak jelas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benci kalau harus mengakui sebenarnya, nyatanya ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena kepikiran oleh Baekhyun. Dan dengan bodohnya, ia yang tidak benar-benar menyukai Luna itu harus bertahan selama kurang lebih 2 jam bersama wanita itu untuk menjawab semua rasa ingin tahunya.

Ini masih pukul 4 dan Chanyeol belum juga berpelukan mesra dengan ranjangnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu, sepulang dari rumah Baekhyun semalam ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumah dan memilih restorannya untuk menemani dirinya sampai pagi menjemput.

 _"Harusnya kau pulang! Jangan terlalu sering tidur di restoran! Kupikir kau masih sakit! Besok pagi kau harus pulang! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menampakan dirimu didepan eomma! Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Kau tidak menyembunyikan kekasihmu direstoran tanpa sepengetahuan eomma kan? Awas saja kalau sampai itu terjadi! Tamat riwayatmu Park"_

Ya tuhan, Chanyeol ingat benar bagaimana eomma-nya yang mencak-mencak ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya tadi. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata 'Halo' dan wanita itu sudah mengoceh panajang lebar bagaikan rel kereta api yang tidak ada habisnya.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol itu hanya punya dua telinga walau keduanya terlihat lebar. Dan demi apapun juga, ia masih menayangi telinganya itu. ia tidak mau kalau sampai tiba-tiba telinganya menjadi iritasi karena mendengar eomma-nya yang terus-terusan mengoceh disetiap Chanyeol meneleponnya.

Kalau begitu ceritanya lebih baik Chanyeol tidak usah menelepon eomma-nya tadi. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk menelepon Sehun ataupun adik iparnya untuk mengabari kalau ia tidak pulag. Yaah, setidaknya itu membuatnya terhindar dari pekikan heboh eomma-nya.

"Tidur! Ya, aku butuh tidur!"

Ia berlari menerjang single bed yang memang ia sediakan disebuah ruangan khusus yang ia sebut sebagai kamar. Tangannya menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menututpi sampai ujung rambutnya. Matanya berkali-kali berusaha terpejam walau pada akhirnya tetap saja terbuka.

.

.

.

"Wow, kau nampak sangat mengerikan sayang!"

"Ne, tapi aku tetap terlihat tampan kan?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya malas dan segera saja meninggalkan eomma-nya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan berencana mencuri segelas air darisana.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam, wajah Baekhyun selalu saja melitas dikepalanya. Membuat kepalanya makin terasa pening.

"Hi Chanyeol, kau disini?"

"Hm, apa kabar Lu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Ya, kau…..berantakan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, hanya kurang tidur"

Lelaki manis itu, Luhan. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah urusannya bersama piring ditangannya selesai. Luhan, sebenarnya ia 3 tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol dan itu berarti otomatis lebih tua pula dari Sehun. Namun lelaki tampa berkulit putih pucat yang usianya bahkan baru menginjak 20 tahun itu ngotot ingin dinikahkan dengan Luhan yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol menolak mati-matian ketika Sehun memohon padanya untuk membantu pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Oh guys, Chanyeol belum pernah melihat Luhan sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja adiknya datang dan meminta uang untuk menikah dengan seorang LELAKI yang usianya jauh lebih tua dari hyung-nya sendiri. Jelas saja Chanyeol waktu itu terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai menunda jadwal syuting program memasaknya hanya untuk menceramahi Sehun.

"Eomma, aku sudah absen padamu! Aku ingin kembali ke restoran sekarang!"

"Tak ingin berbincang dengan eomma?"

"Paling hanya menanyakan kapan aku mengenalkan kekasihku pada eomma. Jawabannya aku tidak tahu!"

"Yaak! Anak kurang ajar!"

"Mian eomma, aku buru-buru! Nanti malam aku akan makan malam disini bersama kalian semua!"

Eomma Park yang hendak memuncratkan kata-katanya bungkam, ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tidak tuli kan? Ya tuha, Park Chanyeol si anak nakal yang tidak ingat rumah itu mengatakan dengan sendiri tanpa paksaan kalau ia ingin makan malam bersama keluarganya. Demi gula yang rasanya asin, itu mengharukan.

"Bawa kekasihmu juga Yeol!"

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA!"

.

.

.

Niatnya ingin langsung pulang ke restoran dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum restoran dibuka, namun karena Baro yang meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau ada bahan yang lupa ia beli dipasar tadi membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mampir sebentar ke pasar yang memang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Banyak sekali para yeoja dan ahjumma yang langsung menyerbu Chanyeol ketika lelaki tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya. Demi apapun, Chanyeol lupa memakai masker dan kacamata hitamnya tadi. Mungkin efek terlalu mengantuk sehingga otaknya menjadi lamban seperti ini.

Ia harus berlari kesana-kemari untuk menghindari para ahjumma genit yang meminta untuk foto bersama atau hanya untuk sekedar meminta tanda tangannya. Oh, menurut Chanyeol mereka terlihat seperti Luna. Terlalu berisik dan menjengkelkan. Satu Luna saja sudah membuatnya pusing, dan kali ini ada belasan atau puluhan Luna yang mengerubunginya. Bunuh saja lelaki tampan itu.

"Ya tuhan, mengerikan sekali!"

Ia bersandar pada sebuah bilik restoran yang secara tak sengaja ia masuki. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau pada kenyataannya ia kehausan setelah berlari-lari. Ia mengambil gelas yang ada didepannya dan menenggak air yang terdapat didalamnya dengan rakus. Ia tak peduli itu gelas siapa, itu air apa dan apa-apa lainnya. Yang penting kan ia tidak kehausan lagi.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"B-baekkie?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Hanya menemani temanku"

"Teman?"

"Hi Bro, Aku kekasihnya!"

Seorang lelaki tampan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Baekhyun cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkulnya sok akrab. Bahkan lelaki itu tak segan untuk mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Makin membuat Chanyeol terkejut saja.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini….hanya mimpi!"

 _ **Bruk**_

TBC.

Akhirnya Tebece^^

Review Juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"Ini salahmu tahu!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Dasar tiang bodoh!"

Baekhyun memegangi kepala Chanyeol yang berada dipangkuannya, mengusap wajah lelaki tampan itu ketika peluh-peluh kecil mulai nampak di pelipisnya. Ini sudah 3 menit sejak Chanyeol ambruk, tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui chef tampan itu tengah tak sadarkan diri disalah satu bilik restoran disana.

Baekhyun berkali-kali memijat kepala lelaki itu dan sesekali juga mengarahkan botol minyak aromateraphy yang selalu ia bawa ke hidung Chanyeol. Membiarkan aromateraphy itu mengalir masuk bersamaan ketika lelaki itu menarik nafasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

"Huh?"

Lelaki tinggi itu bertanya, menyamankan duduknya disamping Baekhyun yang tengah mengusapkan minyak hangatnya didada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol itu. Ah, ia jadi ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang langsung membuatnya berdbar-debar.

"Dia pasienku kemarin"

"Kemarin?"

"Ne"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"kau ingat acara memasak yang ia bintangi?" Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk, "Kau tahu kalau kemarin dia tidak datang ke lokasi syuting?"

"Ya, aku yang menggantikan membawakan acaranya Baek"

"Kau tahu alasan ia tidak bisa hadir?"

"Staf produksi mengatakan kalau Park Chanyeol sedang ada urusan keluarga"

"Urusan keluarga? Ayolah~ bahkan kemarin ia merintih diranjang rumah sakit"

"Jadi ia benar-benar pasienmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengancingi kembali kemeja Chanyeol yang sempat ia buka tadi. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk merapikan helaian rambut Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Dia keracunan masakannya sendiri Kris"

"Benarkah? Si bodoh ini?"

"Tidak keracunan juga sih, hanya saja tubuhnya tidak merespon dengan baik ma-"

"Eumhh. Dimana ini?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit tersenyum ketika menyadari lelaki yang kepalanya ada dipangkuannya sudah tersadar. Rasa khawatirnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dan tersenyum padanya. Lelaki tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit gugup, Baekhyun memakluminya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah benar-benar sadar"

"Ne, maaf merepotkan"

"Tak apa."

"Park!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa masih ada seorang pria lagi yang berada diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia ingat betul kenapa ia bisa ambruk dihadapan Baekhyun tadi. Ia ingat, ini semua gara-gara Wu Yifan sialan itu yang berani-beraninya mengecup pipi pujaan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mampir dibilik kami? Kau mengganggu kencanku ngomog-ngomong"

"Apa? kencanmu? Kau pasti bergurau"

"Kau tidak percaya hah?"

"Tidak akan percaya kalau itu KAU yang mengatakan!"

"Yaak! Tiang sialan!"

"Tch, tidak sadar diri"

Baekhyun disana hanya bersikap acuh mendapati dua lelaki tampan didekatnya masih saling menyindir, ia terlalu malas untuk ikut campur didalam hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Ia merapikan tas-nya dan beralih sejenak pada Yifan dan Chanyeol yang masih saja saling berselisih. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya, niatnya kan ia hanya ingin mencari sarapan. Tapi kenapa malah harus berakhir seperti ini? Heol Baek, ini belum berakhir.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin berdebat seperti itu aku pergi"

"JANGAN!/JANGAN!"

"Berhentilah bertengkar."

"Maafkan aku Baekkie"

"Baekkie?"

Chanyeol mendelik kesal kearah Yifan, ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya walau kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berdenyut. Ia mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya untuk menghilangkan pening sebelum ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Pasti kau masih merasa pusing ya Yeol?"

"Sedikit"

"Duduklah dulu"

"YAAK! Kau bilang ingin pergi Bacon!"

"Maaf hyung, pasienku masih sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Rasakan itu dasar Tiang"

"Yaak! Caplang!"

"Apa kau bilang? Das-"

"Aku cari tempat lain saja!"

Oke, kedua lelaki tinggi itu diam. Keduanya saling tatap sejenak sebelum mereka menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah keluar dari restoran itu. Mata keduanya membelalak, dan dengan sangat terburu keduanya langsung melesat keluar. Bahkan mereka sampai lupa melakukan penyamaran mereka.

"Ini salahmu hyung!"

"Apa? Jelas-jelas ini salahmu! Kalau kau tidak datang dan menghancurkan kencanku pasti Bacon tidak akan pergi seperti ini"

"Yaak! Sialan, jangan sebut itu kencan!"

"Terserah saja! Yang pen-"

"Wu Yifan?"

"Chanyeol?"

Resiko, resiko dan resiko. Memang terkadang sedikit sulit ketika kau adalah seorang publik figure yang dikenal oleh sisapapun. Kau akan sangat sulit menjalani harimu jika tidak ada penyamaran atau pengawasan dari label management. Begitulah sekarang Yifan dan Chanyeol.

Keduanya sudah terpojok dengan para wanita dan beberapa wartawan yang mengerubungi mereka. Mereka nampak sangat antusias hingga Chanyeol sendiri kembali merasakan pening. Ia menatap Yifan sejenak ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan dan fans mulai mendesaknya.

"Dalam rangka apa kalian terlihat sangat akrab seperti tadi?"

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa dihari lalu anda tidak hadir di program memasakmu? Apakah benar ada urusan keluarga?"

Itu baru dua pertanyaan, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol pun tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya tidak suka situasi seperti ini, membuatnya merasa frustasi karena suara mereka terdengar seperti berdengung ditelinganya.

Yifan disebelahnya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Berbading terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan tetap berusaha untuk melontarkan senyum. Terkesan seolah-olah menyerahkan semuanya pada lelaki tinggi keturunan China Kanada disebelahnya.

"Maaf teman-teman, tapi aku dan Park Chanyeol masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal"

"Tapi Yifan, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Benarkah?"

"Seseorang? Dekat dalam artian apa?"

"Menjalin hubungan mungkin?"

"Ah itu…..mungkin iya"

"Bisakah kau mem-"

"Permisi!"

Demi apapun Chanyeol dapat mendengar beberapa umpatan dari mulut wartawan didepannya. Ia baru saja hendak menyadarkan wartawan itu tentang apa yang ia ucapkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah ditarik dan diajak berlari. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menoleh kesampingnya dan kembali mendapati Yifan yang ikut berlari bersamanya juga. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan, dan Chanyeol yakin kalau wajahnya pun pasti menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti itu.

Ia melirik tangannya dan tangan Yifan yang ditarik dan dipaksa untuk berlari itu. Ia blank, tetapi masih bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan yang menyerukan namannya ataupun Yifan dibelakang sana. Kalau ditanya lelah, jujur Chanyeol sangat lelah. Ia tak tahu apakah orang yang menariknya itu ataupun Yifan merasakan lelah juga. Yang jelas ia ingin berhenti berlari dan istirahat, biar saja ia kembali dikerubungi yang penting ia tidak sesak nafas karena kelelahan seperti ini.

"Kumohon!"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Baekkie?"

"Ne Yeollie, sebentar lagi sampai"

"Yaak! Kau mau membawa kami kemana Bacon?"

"Yang jelas membawa kalian kabur agar terhindar dari wartawan-wartawan haus berita itu hyung!"

Kedua lelaki tampan itu masih setia berlari dengan salah satu tangan mereka yang digandeng oleh lelaki bermasker hitam yang belum lama diketahui adalah Baekhyun. Mereka terus saja berlari hingga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun malah mendorong Chanyeol dan Yifan untuk masuk kedalam gang yang super sempit.

"Hosh,,,hosh,, maaf…aku sudah lelah"

"B-Baekkie hosh,,,,terimakasih"

"Kau benar-benar membantuku Bacon sayang"

"YAAK! Jangan memanggilnya begitu Yifan hyung!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia kan bukan kekasihmu"

"Memang bukan… tapi dia kan calon istriku!"

Mwo? Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba suhu tubuhnya meningkat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Ia malu sungguh, Chanyeol baru saja menggombalinya didepan kakak sepupunya sendiri. Ia melirik Yifan sejenak, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah terkejut sepupunya yang tiba-tiba saja tergantikan oleh seringaian tampan.

"Percaya diri sekali, kau tahu tidak? Baekhyun saja akan menikah denganku bulan ini"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu hyung!"

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Baekhyun. Benarkan say-"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah Yifan! Sekarang lebih baik kalian berdua ikut denganku."

Chanyeol menyeringai, membuat Yifan ingin sekali rasanya untuk meninju wajah tampan Chef yang sedang naik daun itu. Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Ah, mungkin hanya karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikir macam-macam.

 _'Nampaknya mengganggu Park idiot ini dan juga si Bacon sangat menyenangkan'_

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian hanya sepupu?"

"Ne"

Disebrang bangku Chanyeol, Yifan hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas. Hatinya mengutuk sejadi-jadinya Baekhyun yang malah membongkar status mereka. Padahal niatnya ingin mengerjai Park Chanyeol, tapi sudahlah. Sepertinya Yifan akan mengurungkan niatnya yang satu itu.

Mereka baru saja tiba di kedai setelah berlari-lari menghindari fans dan juga wartawan yang mengejar dua lelaki tampan itu. Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun dan otak cemerlangnya, kalau tidak mungkin Yifan dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi santapan lezat para wartawan haus berita itu untuk surat kabar esok hari.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Bacon!"

"Sebelum kau menghabisi Baekkie, kau duluan yang akan habis ditanganku hyung!"

"Diam kau idiot!"

"Kau jauh lebih idiot daripada aku hyung!"

"YAAK! Bacon, tidak kah kau bersedia untuk membantu hyung-mu yang tengah dibully ini?"

"Maaf hyung, kurasa aku setuju dengan Yeollie"

"Huh? Apa-apaan itu? Baekkie dan Yeollie? Kekanakan sekali"

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merona seketika, keduanya sempat berdeham sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangan mereka masing-masing. Yifan yang melihatnya kembali menyeringai, ia sudah lelah dan sepertinya ia benar-benar harus tidak peduli lagi pada sepupu cantiknya yang kurang ajar macam Baekhyun itu. Akhirnya pun ia memilih pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki yang saling jatuh cinta itu daripada ia harus menjadi korban pembully-an keduanya.

"Aku pergi. Kalian lanjutkan saja kencan kalian!"

"H-hyung, mau kemana?

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak mau aku pergi?"

"Issh, yasudah pergi saja sana!"

"Park, tolong jaga adikku."

"N-ne hyung"

Yifan terkekeh setelahnya, berjalan dengan cool meninggalkan keduanya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengutuknya diam-diam.

"Jadi Baekkie, mau sampai kapan kau disini?"

"E-ehh, bisakah sebentar lagi? Aku masih merasa cukup lelah"

"Apapun untukmu.. selamanya aku berada disini juga tak apa. Asalkan itu bersamamu aku sanggup"

"Apa-apaan itu"

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya, ia menyeruput kembali teh hangat miliknya dengan perlahan. Melirikkan matanya sesekali dan menyadari kalau Park Chanyeol tidak pernah beralih untuk menatap kearah lain selain dirinya. Ia jadi gugup sungguh, ia tidak terbiasa ditatap sebegitu intens oleh orang-orang.

"A-apa ada yang salah Yeol?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan menatapku?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"B-bukan begitu. Tapi pasti kau punya alasan kan?"

"Aku suka saja memandangi wajahmu, kau menggemaskan dan aku menyukaimu Baekkie"

"Uhukk…a-apa?"

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun, tangan kokohnya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun secara perlahan. Lelaki manis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya malah tersedak seperti tadi. Memalukan.

"Kau tak apa?"

"N-ne, maaf mengejutkanmu"

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne Yeollie, aku hanya tersedak ok"

"Ah, baiklah. Hanya tersedak, kau benar"

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak, Baekhyun sibuk dengan cipratan teh-nya yang mengotori kemeja putihnya. Ia sesekali menggumam tak jelas hingga Chanyeol disebelahnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Kau menggemaskan"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkedip bingung. Park Chanyeol tidak salah ketika mengatakan Baekhyun itu menggemaskan. Pada kenyataannya kan memang si dokter manis bermarga Byun itu memang menggemaskan. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu.

Keduanya saling tersenyum dengan sedikit rona kemerahan dipipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyadarinya dan ia merasa ingin sekali untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang dihiasi rona merah itu. Namun ia hanya diam, ia masih punya rasa malu ngomong-ngomong. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai lelaki kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh orang yang baru dikenalnya hanya karena penasaran.

"Hmm, Baekkie"

"Ne?"

"Bisa pinjam ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hmm, rahasia. Sebentar saja"

"Uhm, Baiklah ini"

Baekhyun menyerahkannya, ia kembali sibuk dengan kemejanya yang terdapat noda dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk juga dengan ponsel putihnya. Ia menggeleng sesekali karena noda teh itu nampak tak mau hilang dari pakaiannya. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin Baekhyun bekerja dengan pakaian yang terdapat noda teh seperti itu.

Tadi ia sudah mengingat-ingat apakah ia memiliki cadangan kemejanya dirumah sakit, namun setelah dipikir-pikir itu tidak ada. Ia mengenakan kemeja cadangannya seminggu yang lalu ketika tak senganja Nenek Kim -pasiennya- memuntahkan buburnya dipakaian Baekhyun.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk pulang saja, namun demi apapun ia baru ingat kalau ia sedang merajuk pada mama-nya. Ia sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita itu. Salahkan saja mama-nya yang terus-terusan mengoceh mengenai pacar, tunangan, suami ataupun istri hingga membuat Baekhyun sendiri pusing mendengarnya.

"Ini kukembalikan"

"Sudah?"

"Ne"

Baekhyun tersenyum menerimanya, mengotak-atik sejenak benda persegi putih miliknya yang baru saja dipinjam Chanyeol. Ia melirik sejenak lelaki tampan itu yang masih tersenyum lebar disebelahnya, ia balas tersenyum sebelum kembali lagi kepada ponselnya.

"Coba kita lihat, nama apa yang kau cantumkan untuk kontakmu"

"Eh, kau tahu darimana kalau aku menyimpan kontak-ku?"

"Ayolah Chanyeol, itu sudah terlalu mainstream"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku bahkan sudah men- tunggu! Future Husband?"

Baekhyun menoleh ragu-ragu dan sekali lagi ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia tertawa, menyipitkan matanya hingga hanya garis yang terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Demi apapun Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis kala itu.

"Baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana ini bekerja"

Baekhyun menekan ikon hijau bergambar telepon diponselnya, menunggu sejenak sebelum lelaki tampan disebelahnya mulai bergerak karena sesuatu disaku celananya mulai bergetar. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel serupa dengan Baekhyun yang tengah menunjukkan panggilan masuk disana.

"Berikan padaku!"

Baekhyun merebut ponsel Chanyeol, tersenyum aneh ketika tangannya mulai bergerak diatas layar ponsel itu. Nampaknya ia melakukan hal serupa dengan Chanyeol, ditunjukkan dengan senyumnya yang tiba-tiba saja merekah dan juga rona merah dipipinya.

"Ini!"

"Coba ku-"

"Lihatnya nanti saja!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti saja pokoknya!"

"Huft, baiklah. Aku mengalah pada kekasih manisku ini"

"YAAK! Kita bukan kekasih Yeollie"

"Tapi kalau aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

"A-aku,,, a-ah sudah pukul 9. Aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang hehe….ada beberapa operasi hari ini"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo aku antar"

Baekhyun baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya dan menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Namun melihat lelaki itu sudah menariknya ia hanya diam dan pasrah. Ia berjalan menunduk dan mengusahakan agar orang-orang tidak menyadari bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf Baekkie, tapi aku harus mengantarkan ini dulu ke Restoran. Apa kau keberatan untuk menunggu sebentar?"

"Hmm, bergegaslah"

"Baik. Tunggu disini, hanya 5 menit"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menagan rasa gemasnya pada lelaki manis itu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mengusak helaian rambut Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya sebelum ia membanting pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju restorannya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa diam dan mematung, dinginnya ac mobil Chanyeol tidak terasa sama sekali olehnya. Ia hanya menatapi pantulan dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"I-ini! Aku pergi lagi ne. Hanya sebentar! Kalian buka saja restorannya. Aku tidak akan lama"

"Bos, kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya mengantar seseorang"

Baro yang baru saja bertanya mengangguk, ia menyerngit bingung menatap atasannya yang masih terengah-engah itu. Ia sedikit tak tega dan pda akhirnya pun ia meminta Minho untuk mengambilkan segelas air.

"Minumlah! Kau nampak kacau"

"Ne, terimakasih"

"Ohiya, eomma Park mencarimu"

"Benarkah? Dimana dia?"

"Sedang ke toilet"

Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan lagi gelas kosongnya pada Minho dan tersenyum pada anak buahnya itu. Minho menanyakan apakah Chanyeol masih membutuhkan air dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"YAAMPUN CHANYEOL! ANAK NAKAL! KAU DARIMANA SAJA HAH? EOMMA MENUNGGUMU BERJAM-JAM!"

"Y-Yaak eomma, sakit"

Chanyeol memekik, ia memegangi tangan eomma-nya yang tengah menarik telinganya dengan brutal. Apa-apaan eomma-nya itu? Ia baru saja sampai dan langsung dimarahi seperti itu?

"Kau darimana saja hah?"

"Aku tadi mampir ke pasar eomma"

"Berjam-jam begitu?"

"Issh, aku mengobrol sedikit dengan seseorang"

"Sia-"

"Bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan eomma!"

Eomma Park hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas dan kembali menarik telinga Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha meminta tolong pada Karyawannya yang hanya mentertawakan dirinya tanpa rasa iba.

"Eomma, aku harus pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Mengantar seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Eomma tidak perlu tahu"

"Katakan atau aku tidak akan melepaskan telingamu!"

"YYAK! Eomma kejam sekali"

"Biar saja, cepat katakan!"

"B-baiklah, aku harus mengantar Baekhyun bekerja"

"Baekhyun?"

Eomma Park melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol, wanita itu terdiam dan menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah anak lelakinya yang sangat tampan itu. Baekhyun? Seperti pernah dengar.

"Siapa Baekhyun? Kekasihmu ya?"

"Apasih eomma"

"Eoh, ternyata kekasihmu"

"Yaak! Dia dokter Byun eomma. Yang kemarin"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne,"

"Jadi, kekasihmu itu dokter Byun ya?"

"Ya ampun eomma~ berapa kali harus kubilang? Sudahlah aku mau pergi saja!"

"Y-yyak! Anak durhaka! Chanyeol! Chanyeol Park! Ohiya, ajak dokter Byun untuk makan malam bersama!"

"Tidak bisa dia sibuk eomma!"

"Ah baiklah"

Eomma Park menunduk lesu, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan dan itu menggemaskan. Chanyeol yang melihat eomma-nya tertunduk lesu hanya diam dan mengabaikan. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan sikap kekanakan eomma-nya. 'Nanti juga kembali normal lagi' begitu pikirnya.

Chanyeol pun berpamitan pada eomma dan juga beberapa karyawannya yang kebetulan sudah berkumpul disana. Ia membungkuk sejenak dan mengecup kening eomma-nya sebelum ia berlari keluar dan menghampiri Baekhyun lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Tak apa"

Bakhyun tersenyum, memperhatikan balik Chanyeol yang juga tengah memandanginya sebelum ia menyadarkan lelaki tampan itu untuk segera lmelajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi jendela ketika mobil itu sudah mulai melaju.

Ia tahu ini bukanlah perjalanan yang panjang, mengingat jarak restoran Chanyeol dan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh. Ia maupun Chanyeol tidak nampak banyak bicara, malahan mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali saling melirik tanpa melontarkan kata-kata apapun.

Tak sampai memakan waktu 15 menit keduanya sudah samapi didepan rumah sakit besar tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Chanyeol sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya namun belum sama sekali melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kearah lelaki manis itu yang ternyata tengah melamun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol terkekh melihatnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dilihat dari posisi ini. Dan Chanyeol pun mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi kameranya dan mengarahkan kearah Baekhyun.

Saat lampu berwarna putih itu terpancar dan menerangi wajah Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu tersadar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Hapus itu Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, kau sangat menggemaskan"

"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu terimakasih tumpangannya, aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Ne, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku senang mengantar kekasihku"

"A-ah, kalau begitu aku permisi. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ok"

"Ne, hati-hati Baekkie"

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol, tapi lelaki tampan itu malah memanggilnya lagi. Mau tak mau pun Baekhyun menunggu lelaki tampan yang sialnya terlihat gugup itu untuk bicara.

"Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?"

"Waktu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm, maukah kau ikut bersamaku untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku?"

"Ah, jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 8"

"Hmm, baiklah. Jemput aku disini"

"Baiklah"

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Future Husband"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar menyukai lelaki manis itu dari segi apapun. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa untuk melewatkannya dan kalau sampai itu terjadi ia pasti benar-benar bodoh.

"Ohiya, tadi apa yang ia lakukan pada ponselku ya?"

Ia merogoh sakunya kembali, mengambil ponsel hitam yang wallpapernya sudah berganti menjadi wajah si manis Baekhyun. Ia membuka lockscreen-nya dan mulai menelusuri kontak-nya.

"PCY's Wife?"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut melihatnya, ia bahkan sampai membolakan matanya dengan mulutnya yang terus merapalkan tulisan yang ia lihat. Ia baru saja ingin menghubungi nomer itu kalau tiba-tiba ponselnya tidak bergetar dan pesan masuk sudah terpampang disana.

 _ **Sampai jumpa nanti malam sayang  
Aku menunggumu^^ :***_

 __PCY's Wife

TBC

Annyeong~

Gimana? Gimana?

Kurang panjang kah?

Mian kalo begitu hehe^^

.

.

.

Ohiya buat yang nayain konflik, aku mungkin ga bakal bikin konflik yang berat-berat. Soalnya aku takut gakuat ngetiknya. Ngebayangin Chan sama Baek punya konflik berat tuh sulit gaes… tapi liat nanti aja deh. Kali aja aku berubah pikiran wkwk^^

 _ **Mind To Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stomachache

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"Ne~ Sampai jumpa Jina-ssi"

Lelaki manis itu melambaikan tangannya yang tidak memgangi jubah putih kebesarannya. Ia menutup pintu kaca itu dan segera berlalu dari ruangannya. Senyumnya mengembang disetiap langkahnya. Apalagi mengingat banyaknya pesan masuk diponselnya yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang memang sedang ia tunggu.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang baru saja hendak masuk kedalam lift menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jina –asistennya- yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Jina-ssi?"

"Yaak! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Tapi ini kan masih dilingkungan kerja"

"Yasudah terserah saja! Ohiya, aku lupa menyampaikan ini padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Tadi ketika aku mengantarkan obat milik Yeri, anak itu berpesan padaku. Dia memintamu untuk menemuinya sepulang bekerja. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ah benarkah? Tentu saja tidak, aku sangat senang karena anak nakal itu akhirnya membaik. Baiklah Jina-ssi ah, maksudku Noona, aku menemui Yeri dulu ne~"

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengabaikan wajah Jina yang nampak menggelikan dengan senyuman anehnya. Ia memutar arahnya, berbelok dan mampir disebuah ruang rawat yang nampak sangat sepi dan sunyi itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sesosok gadis yang ia ingin temui untuk saat ini. Ruangannya gelap sebelum Baekhyun menekan saklar lampu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Ia tersenyum, menampakkan wajah manis dan menggemaskannya kala mata puppy miliknya mendapati gadis yang ia cari-cari tengah duduk dikursi rodanya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Hai anak manis"

"Yaak! Apa-apaan itu? Aku bukan anak kecil tahuu"

"Terserah kau saja. Ohiya, sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Dokter sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku belum, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau memberiku makanan?"

"Tidak juga"

Anak itu menyeringai, kembali memunggungi Baekhyun dan sibuk kembali dengan pemandangan diluar sana yang nampak lebih menarik dari kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, melirik sejenak kakinya yang masih terdapat gips.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya ikut menghela nafas, tangannya terangkat dan mengusak rambut panjang kecoklatan milik Yeri yang sedikit beterbangan karena gadis manis itu baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Yaak! Kau bisa masuk angin!"

"Issh, pelit sekali."

"Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu Yeri, kau menurut saja padaku dan kau akan se-"

"blablabla"

Yeri menirukannya dengan dengan wajah yang konyol, bahkan tangannya yang bebas pun membuat gesture 'Cuap-cuap' hingga membuat Baekhyun sendiri gemas bercampur kesal pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus aku ak-"

"Ponselmu berbunyi Oppa"

"Iya, aku sudah tahu!"

Yeri menggerutu, menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun yang iba-tiba nampak bersemangat sebelum ia kembali mengabaikan lelaki manis itu yang sudah sibuk dengan panggilannya.

"Oppa!"

"Apa Yeol? Kau sudah sampai? T-tapi aku masih ada didalam"

"…"

"A-aku, menjenguk seseorang"

"OPPA!"

"…"

"Adikku. Maaf ne, dia memang sangat suka teriak-teriak"

"…"

"Kau mau menyusul? Hmm, baiklah aku akan kirimkan padamu lantai dan nomer kamarnya"

"OPPA! BERHENTI MEMILIN RAMBUTKU YAAK!"

"…"

"Oh, maafkan aku Yeri"

"…."

"Memangnya telepon dari siapa sih? Kekasihmu? Tunanganmu? Siapa sih? Penagih hutang?"

"Yeol, sudah dulu ya. Aku akan kirimkan sekarang"

"…"

Baekhyun memutus sambungannya, senyum tanpa dosanya terlontar begitu saja pada Yeri yang kini nampak merajuk dengan bibirnya yang dipoutkan. Baekhyun memelas dan sedikit berjongkok, memegangi kedua lutut Yeri masih sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Maafkan aku ne?"

"Tidak! Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai rambutku, tapi kau tadi hampir saja membuatnya rontok Oppa!"

"Ya tuhan Yeri, kau pikir tanganku ini apa sampai bisa membuat rambutmu rontok hanya karena kupilin?"

"jangan lupakan kalau Kau itu monster! Monster dengan jubah putih yang selalu membohongi anak kecil sepertiku agar minum obat"

"Baiklah terserah saja!"

Yeri menjulurkan lidahnya, gadis itu bersorak senang didalam hatinya kala melihat Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah menyerah dengan situasi saat ini. Gadis manis itu tersenyum dan mengusak helaian rambut Baekhyun yang benar-benar lembut.

"Ohiya, aku punya kejutan untukmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku jamin kau pasti sangat menyukainya"

"Benarkah? Kurasa kalau itu bukan Chef Park aku tidak akan menyukainya"

"Serius? Lihat saja nanti bocah!"

.

.

.

"Demi apa?"

"Ini serius kan?"

"Oppa, kau tidak memberiku obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi hingga membuatku bermimpi seperti ini kan?"

Sekiranya begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Yeri ketika mata sipitnya mendapati seseorang dengan tubuh menjulang yang selama ini sangat ia kagumi tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Bohong kalau Yeri tidak menampakkan wajah terkejutnya, bahkan dengan senyum lebarnya dan sesekali menampar pipinya sendiri ia menggumamkan nama pria itu.

"Baekhyun, i-itu sungguhan? P-park…Chef Park?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyukainya"

"Y-yaak!"

"Masuklah Yeollie, maafkan sikap adikku yang menjijikan itu ne"

Lelaki tinggi diambang pintu itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan santai dan berhenti tepat disamping ranjang Yeri. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol disebelahnya tersenyum, apalagi ketika ia menoleh kebelakang tubuh Chanyeol ia mendapati sebucket bunga yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ini untukmu adik ipar"

"Wah, ini pasti benar-benar mimpi"

Baekhyun sempat menyerngit pada Yeri, anak itu nampak tersenyum aneh dan tidak fokus namun tangannya tetap menerima bunga yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdeham kecil setelahnya, menyadarkan Chanyeol dan juga Yeri yang masih saling melontarkan senyum satu sama lain.

Chanyeol yang menyadari lelaki manis disebelahnya nampak menggemaskan dengan bibir yang sedikit dipoutkan tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Baekhyun dan berbisik sangat pelan hingga membuat Baekhyun mati-matian menahan geli.

"Maafkan aku ne, tadinya bunga itu untukmu. Namun karena ak-"

"Sudah tak apa, aku mengerti"

"Kau yang terbaik"

Keduanya kembali keposisi masing-masing dengan Baekhyun yang sempat mendorong kepala Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia menatap Yeri sejenak yang masih sedikit mencium dan mengendus bunganya bagaikan orang kehabisan oksigen.

"Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu Yeri!"

"Baek, adikmu menggemaskan"

"Ne. tapi aku tetap jauh lebih menggemaskan asal kau tahu"

"Ya ya ya, dasar oppa gendut! Kau itu tidak ada menggemas-menggemaskannya Oppa, kau itu gendut! Kau tidak lihat timbunan lemak diperutmu? Tidak seperti Chef Park yang pasti memiliki tub-wuhtmpp"

Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Yeri pun menggeram, ia mengambil potongan buah melon yang kebetulan masih ada diatas nakas Yeri dan menyumpal mulut mungil Yeri dengan buah berwarna hijau itu.

"Berbicara seperti itu lagi, kujamin tenggorokkanmu akan tersumbat sendok dan garpu"

"Tuh Chef, kau lihat kan bagaimana jahatnya Baekhyun? Bagaimana kau mau kenal dengan psikopat sepertinya? Aku saja menyesal mengenalnya"

"Yaak! Diam kau!"

"Adik ipar, kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Aku menyukaimu"

Yeri Bungkam. Sungguh, diperlakukan manis oleh seseorang yang dia kagumi adalah berkah untuk hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau saat ini jantungnya berdebar karena Chef park baru saja mencubit pipinya gemas. Wajahnya memerah dan ia bersumpah demi nyawa Baekhyun kalau Chef Park it benar-benar tampan dan menarik. Tak menyesal ia mengidolakan orang seperti Chanyeol.

"Tapi tunggu, adik ipar? Chef memanggilku adik ipar?"

"Iya. Salahkah? Kau adiknya Baekkie kan?"

"B-bu-"

"Iya, dia adikku! Yang paling menyebalkan"

"Yaak, aku bukan adikmu Oppa! Tapi… tak apalah"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Dia bukan adik biologisku Yeol. Tapi tenang saja, dia tetap adikku"

"Ah baiklah. Ohiya anak manis, jangan panggil aku 'Chef' lagi! Panggil saja 'Oppa'."

"Baiklah Oppa^^"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, tangannya kembali terangkat dan mencubit pipi Yeri yang memang sedikit Chubby, tidak seperti pipi Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat Chubby. Namun tenang saja, bagi Chanyeol pipi Baekhyun tetap yang no 1.

"Chanyeol Oppa, ayo temani aku tidur"

"APA? YERI, KAU SUDAH 14 TAHUN DAN KAU MEMINTA SEORANG LELAKI DEWASA MENEMANIMU TIDUR? TIDAK BOLEH, AKU SAJA YANG MENEMANIMU!"

"YAAK! BAEKHYUN GENDUT, KAU PIKIR KAU BUKAN LELAKI DEWASA?"

"Ssst, sudahlah. Aku akan duduk disini dan menemanimu tidur. Dan Baekkie, kau duduk disebelahku. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa oke. Hanya menemani adikmu sampai tertidur"

"Tidak Yeol, anak ini memang sangat manja. Jangan dituruti!"

"Kau jahat Oppa! Aku akan mengadukan pad-"

"yayaya, terserah! Mengadu saja sepuasmu!"

Baekhyun menyerah, daripada Yeri terus-terusan mempermalukannya didepan Chanyeol lebih baik ia mengalah dan membiarkan Chanyeol menemani Yeri sampai anak itu tertidur. Toh Baekhyun tetap bisa mengawasi karena ia bahkan duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol.

"Tidur saja Yeri! Tidak perlu menggenggam tangan Chan-"

"Ssst, kemarikan tanganmu!"

Chanyeol memerintah, dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya ketika senyuman tulus seorang Park Chanyeol dilontarkan untuknya. Ia menyerahkan tangan kirinya dan membiarkan lelaki tampan itu menggenggamnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa bohong kalau nyatanya ia menyukai bagaimana jemari Chanyeol menyatu dengan jemarinya, apalagi dengan ibu jari Chanyeol yang mengusap punggung tangannya secara teratur. Itu nyaman dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menatap lelaki tampan disebelahnya yang tangannya tengah menggenggam tangannya dan juga Yeri.

Baekhyun akui ia tadi hanya cemburu pada Yeri, ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia bahkan merasakan cemburu pada anak berusia 14 tahun yang berhasil merebut perhatian Chanyeol itu. Ah, lain kali Baekhyun harus benar-benar mengatur emosinya dengan benar. Jangan hanya karena cemburu ia bisa membuat lelaki tampan itu menjadi repot seperti ini karena kedua tangannya sibuk.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku kau jadi harus ikut menemani Yeri sampai tertidur"

"Tak apa"

"Yeol?"

"Hn?"

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa bicaramu sedari tadi sedikit sekali?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Sibuk? Ah, Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk. Maafkan aku"

"Hn"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, masih belum berani menatap wajah Chanyeol sejak mereka keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Yeri. Sedari tadi Chanyeol pun hanya diam, tidak banyak bicara atau menggombal seperti biasanya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bingung dan bersalah karena membuat lelaki tampan itu harus menetap selama kurang lebih setengah jam dirumah sakit tadi.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri dikursi taman dengan sekaleng soda ditangan masing-masing. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengangkat kelapanya ataupun hanya melirikkan matanya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Ia masih terlalu ragu dan bersalah pada lelaki itu. Kalau saja tadi ia tidak membiarkan Yeri meminta ditemani Chanyeol, pasti lelaki itu tidak akan marah seperti ini. Apalagi keduanya –ia dan Chanyeol- sudah melewati janji mereka untuk makan malam bersama dikediaman keluarga Park.

"Baekkie?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu. Lagipula aku sedang tak ingin mengganggumu. Kau bilang kau sibuk kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan kau tidak harus menundukkan kepalamu terus-terusan seperti itu. Angkat kepalamu Baekkie"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, dengan ragu pun ia mengangkat kepalanya. Membuang jauh-jauh bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang akan marah padanya ketika mereka saling berhadapan setelah ini.

"Y-yeollie?"

Wajah terkejut seorang Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan kalau kalian ingin tahu. Dokter muda itu wajahnya nampak memerah dengan matanya yang tetap tertuju tepat kearah Chanyeol. Semua pikiran buruk yang tadi ia bayangkan melayang jauh entah kemana, termasuk bagaimana wajah menyeramkan Chanyeol yang marah padanya.

Kenyataannya, lelaki tampan itu bahkan terlihat tengah tersenyum sangat lebar dengan matanya yang hampir tidak pernah berkedip itu tengah menatap kagum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, apalagi lelaki tampan yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama itu tadi sempat membuatnya hampir mati jantungan karena sikapnya belum lama ini.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Memang ada larangannya? 'Tidak Boleh Menatap Calon Istri'"

"Sejak kapan kau menatapku seperti itu? Ohiya, aku bukan calon istrimu Yeol, aku laki-laki"

"Sejak kita keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan Ohiya sayangku, aku tak peduli kalau kau laki-laki. Yang pasti, kau tetap calon istriku"

"…"

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu, ia yakin kalau saja penerangan di taman ini bagus Chanyeol pasti dapat melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah. Ia sendiri akhirnya hanya bisa menggerutu didalam hati mengenai seperti bodohnya Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menggombalinya disaat lelaki tampan itu tahu kalau Baekhyun akan langsung bungkam jika sedang malu.

"Aku tahu kau tersanjung, tapi jangan diam seperti ini"

"Aku tidak tersanjung"

"Bohong. Bahkan dicahaya yang minim ini aku dapat melihat pipimu bersemu"

"…"

"Nah, kau bungkam lagi kan"

"Sudahlah, jadi kau benar-benar menatapku seperti itu sejak kita keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Ne"

"Kau bilang kau sibuk"

"Ne. Sibuk memandangi masa depanku"

"Yeol?"

"Apa? Kau kan masa depanku, apa salahnya?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja!"

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, meraih tas dan juga jubah putihnya yang sedari tadi tersampir. Ohiya, sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin membawa-bawa jubahnya seperti ini, namun mengingat besok libur dan kebetulan jubahnya tadi kotor ia jadi memutuskan untuk membawa pulang. Sekalian dicuci pikirnya, toh lagipula besok ia memiliki banyak waktu luang.

"Kau melupakan janji kita ya Baekkie?"

"Janji apa? Makan malam dirumahmu? Ayolah Yeol, aku tidak enak dengan keluargamu. Ini sudah pukul 9"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau sudah pukul 9"

"Itu sudah sangat terlambat Chanyeol, lagipula keluargamu pasti juga sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya"

"Yasudah kita lakukan saja berdua"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol, ia ingin berteriak dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol tetapi malah lelaki tampan itu duluan yang melepaskannya ketika mereka sudah sampai didalam mobil.

"Aduh, kalau begini caranya aku jadi berpikir dua kali tentangmu"

"Yaak! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedikit tidak suka saja pada seseorang yang pemaksa"

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya terlalu bersemangat"

"Sudah lupakan saja, lagipula aku hanya bercanda hehe"

"Baekkie?"

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menoleh, masih menampilkan senyum manisnya karena berhasil menggoda Chanyeol barusan. Ia menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan lekat, keduanya saling tatap seolah-olah ada sebuah benang yang menghubungkan pandangan keduanya satu sama lain.

Meskipun Chanyeol nampak begitu serius, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Lelaki manis itu masih tetap tersenyum bahkan sampai menyerongkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Hmm, asalkan tidak merugikanku sepertinya tak apa"

"Sepertinya sih tidak. Aku baru sadar kalau kita bahkan baru saling kenal satu hari yang lalu"

"Tidak, aku sering melihatmu ditelevisi"

"Ah, kupikir kau mengerti maksudku yang sebenarnya"

"Iya, aku hanya bercanda. Lanjutkan!"

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun menyerongkan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tangan kokoh itu tergerak dan dengan –kurang ajar- lembut menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

Matanya terpejam dan ketika ia membukanya kembali, wajah manis Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

"Aku senang ketika tadi aku membuka mataku kau lah yang pertama kali kulihat."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin aku terlalu konyol dan juga kekanakan dimatamu. Bahkan dipertemuan pertama kita aku dengan kurang ajarnya sudah berani memanggilmu macam-macam. Hey, tapi aku menyukai itu sepertinya… kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ya kan?"

"Ne, aku juga melakukan itu padamu…lalu apa salahnya? Kupikir aku juga menyukainya"

"Ya aku tahu kau menyukainya Baekkie. Tapi kumohon padamu satuuuuuu saja"

"Katakanlah"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"…"

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Ya aku tau aku ini terlalu naïf karena meminta hal semacam itu. Tapi, kupikir tak ada salahnya kan?"

"Y-yeol, kenapa kau meminta seperti itu?"

"Aku menyayangimu Baekkie. Aku nyaman bersamamu….kita seperti sepasang kekasih dan aku menyukainya"

"A-aku juga nyaman denganmu Yeol. Tapi kupikir itu hanya karena kita memiliki sikap yang sama. Kita sama-sama kekanakan dan kupikir itu yang membuat kita nyaman satu sama lain. Dan lagipula kita t-tidak terikat pada hubungan apapun yeol"

"Aku tahu kau akan berbicara seperti itu, maka dari itu aku ingin meluruskan segalanya Baek. Aku mencintaimu dan aku…. Menginginkan kau selalu ada disisiku selamanya, aku ingin disetiap pagi ketika aku baru saja membuka mataku kau lah yang pertama kali kulihat, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu sayang"

"Apakah ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, membalas kekehan Baekhyun yang nampak mulai merona diam-diam. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, memperhatikan tautan tangannya dengan lelaki manis itu sebelum kembali lagi menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling tatap dengan Baekhyun yang sesekali membuang pandangannya jauh keitika Chanyeol mulai membuatnya gugup. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, saling mengeratkan tautannya hingga tak nampak ada sela apapun disana.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?"

"Ohiya Yeollie, ngomong-ngomong mau sampai kapan kita disini?"

"Sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Yaak! Kau mau menyekapku eoh?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah kita jalan sekarang!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku?"

"Aku pikirkan nanti saja!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan terus menagih jawabannya padamu sayang!"

"Silahkan, buat aku terkesan dengan usahamu"

.

.

.

"YAAK! EOMMA S-SAKIT AKHH"

"Siapa suruh kau membohongi eomma lagi hah? Kau bilang ingin pulang dan makan malam bersama eomma. Tapi nyatanya? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau baru datang? Anak nakal"

"M-mian eomma. Akhh J-jangan menarik telingaku seperti itu yaampun!"

Chanyeol meronta, telinganya sudah sangat merah karena eomma-nya menariknya berkali-kali. Wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar kejam pikirnya, ibu macam apa yang tanpa belas kasihan hampir saja memutuskan telingannya. Tapi segarang apapun eomma Park, tetap saja Chanyeol akan selalu menyayanginya. Yah, begitulah Park Chanyeol. Eomma-nya akan selalu ia sayangi selamanya, tak peduli kalau wanita itu bahkan hampir membuatnya tuli berkali-kali.

"Permisi"

"Eoh sayang?"

"Eh, dokter Byun? Ngomong-ngomong, tadi apa yang kau katakan Yeol?"

"Tidak ada, aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Coba katakan lagi! Eomma sangat yakin kalau kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu"

"Tidak eomma. Sudahlah, Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengan eomma"

"Denganku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu masuklah"

"Hmm, k-kurasa disini saja tak apa nyonya"

"Hah? Kau menyebutku nyonya? Ayolah sayang, ini bukan dirumah sakit. Panggil saja aku eomma"

"Ah, baiklah e-eomma. Disini saja tak apa? Lagipula aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu"

"Minta maaf?"

Eomma Park menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, pandangannya jatuh secara spontan kearah Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Wanita itu menyerngit dan dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menggeleng sambil tangannya terangkat dan membuat gesture 5 jari yang digerak-gerakan seolah mengatakan dia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari calon kekasihnya nampak tak tenang dengan tuduhan wanita paruh baya didepannya tersenyum, rasanya konyol melihat Chanyeol yang keren nampak takut didepan eomma-nya sendiri.

"Hmm, Eomma Park. Sebenarnya ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Chanyeol. Ini murni keinginanku untuk minta maaf padamu karena Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk makan malam bersama anda dikarenakan aku yang memintanya menemaniku dirumah sakit. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Chanyeol melupakan janjinya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak dipaksa oleh si bodoh ini kan?"

"Tidak eomma, ini salahku"

"Hey, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri manis. Ini hanya makan malam, tak begitu penting"

"Tapi tetap saja ak-"

"Kemarin-kemarin eomma mengatakan padaku kalau makan malam bersama keluarga itu sangat penting. Tapi sekarang? Didepan Baekhyun eomma malah meng-hmpthh"

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu Baekhyun, eomma yakin kau merasa lelah karena pekerjaanmu"

"Terimakasih eomma, tapi kurasa tidak per-"

"Masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"B-baiklah"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya itu, ia sempat melirik sejenak pada Chanyeol yang mulutnya masih dibekap oleh eomma-nya. Lelaki tampan itu nampak memberontak dan berusaha untuk berbicara dari balik tangan eomma-nya. Rasanya ingin tertawa, namun karena Baekhyun tidak ingin menciptakan kesan yang buruk pada Eomma Park akhirnya ia hanya menurut dan segera masuk kedalam rumah besar itu tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih!"

"Hmmpth"

"Baekhyun itu kekasihmu kan? Ayo jujur!"

"Hmmth"

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian mengangguk dan kemudian menggeleng lagi, membuat Eomma Park pusing dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari anaknya yang tampan. Wanita itu menatap jengah kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Yaak! Berani sekali kau menatap eomma seperti itu!"

"Eomma, kau berniat membunuhku ya?"

"Untuk apa pakai niat kalau eomma bisa langsung membunuhmu hah?"

"Dasar kejam"

Eomma Park mengabaikannya, ia menoleh sejenak kedalam rumahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan juga Chanyeol berbincang.

"Duduklah dulu Baekhyunnie, eomma harus mengurus anak nakal ini sejenak"

"N-ne eomma"

Eomma Park menyeringai, pandangan penuh selidiknya ia tujukan kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum sangat tampan karena Baekhyun sempat berbalik arah dan melambai padanya dengan senyum yang menurut Chanyeol sangat manis.

"Jujur!"

"Apa?"

"Kau punya kekasih atau tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu Baekhyun itu apa? Kau bahkan memanggilnya sayang tadi"

"Aku tidak memanggilnya begitu eomma."

"Jujur saja Park, Baekhyun itu kekasihmu kan?"

"Terserahlah"

Chanyeol menatap eomma-nya datar dan setelahnya ia lebih memilih untuk menyusul Baekhyun daripada terus-terusan menjadi sasaran empuk eomma-nya untuk diwawancarai. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan pada eomma-nya kalau ia menyukai Baekhyun dan bahkan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu sejenak untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tapi sayang, ia ingat benar bagaimana sikap eomma dan adiknya –Sehun- mereka pasti akan terus-terusan mengolok-oloknya nanti.

Sejak dulu, ia adalah orang yang sedikit tertutup kepada keluarganya. Itu semua berawal ketika Chanyeol masih berada disekolah menengah, ia yang sedang patah hati karena perasaan cintanya ditolak akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada eomma dan adiknya. Namun, bukannya rasa simpati ataupun nasehat yang ia dapatkan. Kedua orang itu malah terus-terusan meledeknya.

Chanyeol yang jengah pun akhirnya memilih diam dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya yang bisa membuatnya diolok-olok kepada kedua orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kenyang?"

"Ne~"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Keduanya kini tengah bersantai ditaman belakang rumah eomma Park setelah mereka berdua bersenang-senang didapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang akan mereka santap sendiri. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang menyiapkan, Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya duduk diam dikursi yang sudah disediakan secara khusus oleh Chanyeol.

"Ohiya, kau sudah menghubungi eomma-mu?"

"Ne,"

"Apa katanya?"

"Selama kau tidak macam-macam padaku mama bilang tidak apa. Oh dan satu lagi, kau harus mengantarku pulang setelah ini"

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja?"

"Tidak mau! Eomma-ku sendirian dirumah"

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah, lain kali saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya hanya bisa menurut ketika tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melingkar dipunggungnya mendorong kepalanya untuk bersandar kedada lelaki tampan itu. Ia tak menolak, malahan ia nampak sangat nyaman ketika tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Bahkan kau tidak menolak kuperlakukan seperti ini"

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menolaknya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan kekehan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol, tangannya dengan jahil malah menarik-narik pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan sangat gemas. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya tersiksa pun tak ingin tinggal diam, dirinyapun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol tanpa ampun hingga membuat si tampan itu terlonjak dan memekik kesakitan.

"Rasakan!"

Baekhyun berkata dan sebuah kekehan menyusul setelahnya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan remeh kemudian kembali menyamankan dirinya didada Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan lelaki tampannya yang bahkan masih mengigit bibirnya menahan perih.

Suara kekehan Baekhyun yang sempat terhenti kembali tedengar, kali ini sedikit lebih kencang dan Chanyeol pun dapat dengan jelas mendengar bagaimana tawa renyah itu mengalun ditelinganya.

Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar ia malah memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun hingga membuat si pemilik kepala menghentikan tawanya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan rasa gugup masing-masing yang mendominasi. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya karena ia yakin Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena gugup itu.

"Baekkie?"

"N-ne?"

"Kalau misalkan aku memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku sekarang juga bagaimana?"

Rasa gugupnya pelan-pelan menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyum kecilnya yang tak akan bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Aku menolaknya"

"Kalau aku melamarmu?

"Aku juga menolaknya. Aku saja belum membalas perasaanmu, mana mungkin aku akan menerima lamaranmu!"

"Oh begitu?"

"Ne~"

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku menciummu saja?"

"A-apa? C-cium?"

TBC

HA EL~

Gimana? Wah, biasanya aku ga bikin FF rated T sepanjang ini ngomong-ngomong wkwk. Tapi kayaknya buat FF Stomachache pengecualian hehe… gimana? Masih kurang manis kah? Mian, selanjutnya diusahakan lebih-lebih lagi wkwk.

Dan buat yang membahas konflik, GA BAKAL ADA KONFLIK BERAT DISINI! Yaampun kita rasakan saja fluffy-fluffy nya wkwk^^

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Stomachace

6

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

"Yeol, aku mau pulang"

"eh?"

Chanyeol yang merasa beban diatas dadanya menghilang langsung membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang nampak menggemaskan dengan tangan yang tengah mengucek (?) matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tidak terlepas dari wajah menggemaskan lelaki itu.

"Ayo kuantar"

"Hn"

Dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terukir dibibirnya, Baekhyun membuntut dibelakang Chanyeol, membiarkan bagaimana lelaki tinggi itu menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia sempat berpikir untuk melepaskan tautan tangannya, namun setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya tak apa mereka saling bergandengan seperti itu.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, udara malam itu pun cukup dingin karena anginnya benar-benar berhembus dengan cukup keras. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak benar-benar ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, mana tega ia membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan udara dingin diluar sana. Sekalipun mereka berada didalam mobil pasti dinginnya tetap akan terasa.

"Kau serius ingin pulang?"

"Yeol"

"Oh baiklah, aku akan mengambil kunci mobilnya dulu. Mau ikut?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya diam sambil tersenyum, toh kalaupun ia menolak pada kenyataannya Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Dan pasti tanpa meminta izin sekalipun lelaki tinggi itu akan tetap membawanya kekamarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana eomma dan adikmu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin berpamitan"

"Kupikir mereka sudah tertidur"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam kamar milik lelaki itu. Ia tidak berdecak kagum, menurutnya biasa saja. Tak ada kesan istimewa ketika memasuki kamar itu, hanya nuansa nyaman karena ia masuk kedalam sana bersama si pemiliknya.

"Kamarmu tidak buruk"

"Benarkah?'

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu kau benar-benar harus menginap lain kali"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kala itu, melalui pantulan sebuah kaca yang jaraknya tak cukup jauh dari mereka. Setelahnya ia dapat merasakan kalau tautan tangannya baru saja terlepas dengan lelaki itu, ia hanya diam dan tak berniat kembali menutkan tangannya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol yang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu didalam lemarinya.

Matanya tergerak mencoba mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa menarik perhatiannya dari Chanyeol, dan pandangannya pun jatuh pada sebuah foto berbingkai yang dipajang diatas nakas dekat ranjang lelaki itu. Foto seorang anak lelaki berpakaian koki yang sangat Baekhyun yakini kalau itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau mencintai dunia memasak sejak kau kecil"

"eh?"

"Difoto itu kau nampak menggemaskan Yeol"

Baekhyun menunjuk foto itu dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan kalau dirinya itu menggemaskan langsung memperhatikan kemana arah jemari lentik itu menunjuk.

"Kau benar, aku memang menggemaskan"

Chanyeol pun menghampirinya, lengkap dengan sebuah hoodie berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan. Ditangan Chanyeol satunya Baekhyun dapat melihat satu lagi hoodie berwarna serupa dengan yang Chanyeol kenakan. Ia sempat menyerngit bingung sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menariknya mendekat dan membantu lelaki manis itu mengenakan hoodie yang sudah ia pilihkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai ini apa tidak. Tapi kupikir setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa dinginnya"

"T-terimakasih"

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, aku hanya tak ingin kau kedinginan nantinya"

Sadar ataupun tidak wajah Baekhyun kini nampak sangat merona, ditatapnya wajah lelaki tampan dihadapannya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya.

CUP

"Hadiah karena kau sudah membuatku merona ratusan kali untuk hari ini"

Katakan saja kalau wajah Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar bodoh sekarang, matanya tak berkedip sekalipun menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja mengecup pipinya. Ia senang bukan main, apalagi melihat wajah malu-malu Baekhyun yang berusaha lelaki manis itu tutupi.

"Sebaiknya kau antar aku pulang Yeol"

"N-ne"

.

.

.

 _"M-mama!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Mama serius meninggalkanku? T-tadi mama bilang mama sedang sendirian dirumah"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kenapa mama tidak bilang kalau mama menginap dirumah bibi Wu?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Tidak mau, kenapa mama membohongi Baekkie? Kenapa mama melarang Baekkie menginap sedangkan mama sendiri menginap dirumah bibi Wu? Aku takut ma… kenapa ma- YAK YIFAN HYUNG!"_

 _"…"_

 _"B-bagaimana hyung tahu kalau aku…. Sedang bersama dengan Yeol- maksudku Chanyeol?"_

 _"…"_

 _"T-tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin mama pulang! Lagipula C-Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa! Dia sibuk asal kau tahu!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Tidak ma- YAK!"_

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap sejenak ponselnya yang sudah tak terhubung dengan mama-nya. Salahkan saja Yifan sialan yang memutus dengan seenak jidat sambungannya. Padahal Baekhyun masih ingin merengek dan memaksa mamanya untuk pulang.

Ia cukup kesal karena mengetahui mamanya sudah membohonginya tadi, kalau tadi ia tahu mamanya tidak ada dirumah mungkin ia sudah menginap dirumah Chanyeol tanpa merepotkan lelaki itu dengan memintanya mengantar pulang.

"Ada apa heum?"

"Aaaa….."

"Cerita saja sayang"

"I-itu…. Mamaku…. Tidak ada dirumah"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah memintanya pulang, tetapi ia tidak mau. Ia bilang ia harus menyelesaikan urusan keluarga dengan bibi Wu."

"Bibi Wu itu…."

"Eomma-nya Yifan Hyung"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, melirik sejenak kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil kembali melirik ponselnya yang tak ada apa-apa.

"Kau memiliki kunci cadangan rumahmu kan?"

"Ne"

"Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak, memejamkan matanya sebelum ia beralih menatap Chanyeol yang nampak penasaran dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan saat itu. Lelaki tampan itu menunggu, sedikit tersenyum seolah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun takutkan.

"Tak apa, kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu"

"T-tapi…."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa eomma-mu tidak akan marah?"

"Tidak akan, malahan biasanya aku tidak pulang dan memilih bermalam di restoran"

"Benarkah"

"Ne. ah kita sudah sampai rumahmu sayang. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau… ingin aku temani atau tidak"

"Hmm, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Apapun untukmu manis"

Lelaki yang paling tinggi diantara keduanya tersenyum, mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah ia memberikan sebuah cubitan gemas di pipi lelaki manis yang kini hanya bisa menahan senyumnya. Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki rumahnya, sambil sesekali menoleh kearah belakang dimana Chanyeol berada satu langkah dibelakangnya.

"Masuklah, kamarku ada dilantai 2! Pintu yang berwarna coklat, kupikir kamar tamu dirumahku belum dirapikan. Jadi, kalau mau kau bisa tidur bersamaku. Masuklah duluan, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat"

"Tak ingin kutemani?"

"Tak apa, kau berbaring saja dikamarku dulu. Aku akan menyusul"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu!"

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menatap keluar jendela kamar Baekhyun menoleh dengan terkejut ketika si pemilik kamar datang dan berseru secara tiba-tiba. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun yang melihat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kepadanya hanya balas tersenyum dan langsung meletakan sebuah cangkir berwarna putih diatas nakasnya.

"Minumlah, aku akan mandi sebentar"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"M-mwo?"

"Hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius sekali sayang?"

"A-ah, b-baiklah… anggap saja seperti kamarmu sendiri"

Baekhyun berbalik dengan kaku dan hati yang menggerutu, ia merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisannya berpikir macam-macam tadi. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol akan menilainya sebagai lelaki yang berpikiran mesum? Huh, habis sudahlah dirinya.

"Jangan lama-lama atau aku akan mendobrak pintu itu dan memandikanmu!"

Sumpah, Chanyeol dapat mendengar beberapa benda jatuh dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sangat yakin kalau didalam sana Baekhyun mungkin tengah merasakan gugup karena ucapannya. Ia hanye terkekeh dan menggeleng, menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun dan mencoba berbaring diatasnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mandimu? Menyenangkan?"

"eh? Kupikir kau sudah tertidur Yeol"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu"

"T-tapi…."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun"

Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, hingga tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar miliknya. Lelaki tinggi itu makin mendekat hingga hampir tak ada jarak untuk keduanya.

Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena jaraknya yang terlampau dekat, ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Sungguh, jangan buat Baekhyun berpikir macam-macam lagi.

Tapi, orang mana yang tidak akan berpikir macam-macam kalau keningnya bahkan sudah menempel dengan kening orang lain yang baru saja dikenalinya. Baekhyun bisa saja kabur dan menjauh saat itu, ia tahu ia belum lama bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi sungguh bahkan dipertemuan pertama mereka Baekhyun sudah sangat yakin kalau lelaki itu tidak akan macam-macam padanya.

Chanyeol memang tidak macam-macam padanya sih, tapi siapa sangka kalau ternyata disetiap perbuatan Chanyeol malah Baekhyun yang nampak memikirkan macam-macam. Contohnya seperti sekarang, saat Chanyeol menatap kedua bola matanya ia malah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang perlahan mendekati wajah Chanyeol.

"Biar kubantu mengeringkan rambutmu"

Hancur sudah image-nya, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap kalau Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Wajahnya memerah dan dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"A-aku… b-baiklah"

Daripada menunjukkan rasa malunya, Baekhyun pun memberikan sebuah handuk kecil yang tadi berada ditangannya kepada Chanyeol. Menuruti lelaki itu untuk duduk disisi ranjangnya dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil lelaki itu membantu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Aku suka wanginya"

"Benarkah? Kupikir hanya aku yang menyukai harum shampoo untuk bayi"

"Serius sayang, kau mengenakan shampoo bayi?"

"Ne hihi"

"Baiklah, saat kita punya anak nanti aku akan memberimu stok shampoo bayi ini"

"Y-yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum, berbalik dan menyampirkan handuk kecil yang sudah selesai ia gunakan disebuah kursi dan kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia duduk disebelah lelaki manis itu dan langsung menuntut untuk duduk saling berhadapan.

Baekhyun yang melihat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum padanya mau tak mau balas tersenyum dan membiarkan lelaki itu menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tidurlah Yeol"

"Bersama?"

"Hmm, boleh"

Yang lebih tinggi mengambil posisinya terlebih dahulu dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang langsung berbari disebelahnya. Tak ada pergerakan diantara keduanya, masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dan juga debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak bergerak karena ia sangat gugup berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah nampak biasa saja, ia bahkan tak segan untuk mencari tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya kembali. Membuat lelaki yang awalnya tidak ingin bergerak itu menoleh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kita seperti bermusuhan?"

Baekhyun yang mengerti benar apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekat kearah lelaki itu, menjadikan lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya dengan tangannya sendiri yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku didekatmu"

"Aku tak mengatakannya pun kau mengerti sayang. Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh"

"Yeollie~"

"Wah, aku benar-benar suka ketika kau merengek seperti itu"

SI cantik merasa malu tentu saja. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, lelaki tampan yang satu ini tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam membuatnya malu dan tersipu. Kata-kata manis yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol seakan-akan tidak pernah habis dan membosankan. Buktinya saja Baekhyun tetap menyukainya walaupun ia sudah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu beberapa kali.

Katakan saja keduanya itu aneh, mereka bahkan baru saja saling kenal dan saat ini tanpa rasa malu satu sama lain keduanya sudah berada diatas ranjang yang sama dan saling berpelukan.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau ini agak aneh?"

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, kita baru saja saling mengenal beberapa waktu yang lalu dan-"

"Kita sudah sangat dekat dan tanpa malu bersikap seolah-olah kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu maksudmu kan Yeollie?"

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata teduh Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar khas milik lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan antusias tanpa merasa keberatan pada tangan Chanyeol yang mengusak-usak rambut belakangnya. Jarak keduanya terbilang sangat dekat, apalagi dengan tangan Baekhyun yang bertopang pada dada Chanyeol. Membuat keduanya terlihat seakan-akan hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Ne, sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku bersikap begitu padamu? Kalau aku, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi Baekkie. Aku sangat sangat senang ketika kita berada sedekat ini"

"A-aku…"

"Sebenarnya kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa saja pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman denganku"

"A-aniyo! A-aku merasa sangat nyaman. Kau membuatku nyaman Yeol, aku menyukainya"

Suaranya terdengar seperti mencicit diakhir, dengan penuh rasa malu Baekhyun pun kembali keposisinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil memeluk lelaki tampan itu dengan sangat erat.

Ya, kupikir keduanya memiliki satu kesamaan yang sangat kuat. **Tak tahu malu dan aneh.**

"Jadi?"

"What?"

"Apa kau baru saja menerima perasaanku?"

"Sepertinnya…. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tolong. Katakan. Ya!"

CUP

Dan kecupan singkat itu pun mendarat dengan sangat cepat diatas permukaan bibir Chanyeol.

TBC

Annyeong^^

Miss me? Miss me? *abaikan

Ohiya, ff yang lain menyusul gaes^^

Loph U muachh :*


	7. Chapter 7

Stomachache

7

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

 _ **Preview**_

" _Ne, sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku bersikap begitu padamu? Kalau aku, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi Baekkie. Aku sangat sangat senang ketika kita berada sedekat ini"_

 _"A-aku…"_

 _"Sebenarnya kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa saja pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman denganku"_

 _"A-aniyo! A-aku merasa sangat nyaman. Kau membuatku nyaman Yeol, aku menyukainya"_

 _Suaranya terdengar seperti mencicit diakhir, dengan penuh rasa malu Baekhyun pun kembali keposisinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil memeluk lelaki tampan itu dengan sangat erat._

 _Ya, kupikir keduanya memiliki satu kesamaan yang sangat kuat._ _ **Tak tahu malu dan aneh.**_

 _"Jadi?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Apa kau baru saja menerima perasaanku?"_

 _"Sepertinnya…. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _"Tolong. Katakan. Ya!"_

 _CUP_

 _Dan kecupan singkat itu pun mendarat dengan sangat cepat diatas permukaan bibir Chanyeol._

 **Let's Start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan padaku apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tidurlah Yeol!"

Didalam hatinya Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya, mengenai apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya. Ah, tepatnya pada bibirnya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan damai, bibir tipisnya nampak begitu menggemaskan karena sebuah senyum kecil yang terukir.

Dengan berat hati pun Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya itu, berniat menanyakan kepada si cantik mengenai apa yang sebenarnya lelaki manis itu pikirkan ketika mengecupnya tadi.

"Kupikir kau mabuk sayang"

Dan tak lama kemudian pun ia menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu. Tangannya yang dijadikan sebagai bantal oleh Baekhyun bergerak perlahan untuk menyamankan kepala Baekhyun diatasnya. Ia kembali tersenyum merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan sebelum ia balas memeluk lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Drrt...drrt...drrt

"Ne?"

"..."

"Ne? Eomma bergadang menungguku?"

"..."

"M-mian, aku meningap dirumah Baekhyun semalam"

"..."

"Aku akan pu-"

"Channie~"

"..."

"Mwo? A-akan aku jelaskan nanti. Bye eomma! Ya sayang? Sudah bangun eum?"

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, menaruh seluruh perhatiannya kepada lelaki dipelukannya yang bahkan belum membuka matanya sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan .

"Tidak berniat membuka matamu dan melihatku?"

"eum"

"Ayolah sayang, ini sudah siang kalau kau mau tahu"

"5 menit lagi ne?"

"Sekarang atau aku akan menciummu?"

Entahlah, padahal Chanyeol tidak benar-benar serius akan mencium Baekhyun walau kenyataannya ia sangat ingin. Tepat ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya pun Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dengan paksa. Ia yang sadar kalau ia berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol semalaman langsung mengambil jarak, merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berusa menahan tawanya ditempat.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"A-ani"

"Bahkan semalam pun kau mengecup bibirku"

"Y-yak!"

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa maksud ciuman itu sayang?"

"I-itu... tidak... t-tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan"

"Apa kau menerima perasaanku? Kita... menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Tidak Yeol, aku belum menerimamu! Jalani saja seperti ini dulu"

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya yang malah membuat Baekhyun kembali mendekat dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Bibir dokter muda itu melengkung keatas dan tanpa berkata-kata sebelumnya ia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol diatas ranjang.

"Meninggalkanku?"

"Aku ingin membuat sarapan"

"Tidak ingin mengajak suamimu?"

"Park-Chan-yeol! Jangan manja"

"Park-Baek-hyun! Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, ia berjalan mengabaikan gombalan Chanyeol dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras. Dibalik pintu itu dia terdiam, tersenyum-senyum aneh sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa geli.

"Kau bilang ingin membuat sarapan! Kenapa malah masuk ke kamar mandi Baek?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar bagaimana suara berat Chanyeol yang berteriak menyapa telinganya dari dalam sini. Ia memutar matanya jengah dan kemudian membuka sedikit pintu kayu itu. Kepalanya menyumbul dan menatap Park Chanyeol yang masih berada diatas ranjangnya dengan datar.

"Aku ingin cuci muka dulu Park!"

"Ah, baiklah"

.

.

.

"Kau serius tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Eum, aku sangat ingin sungguh. Tapi eomma memintaku untuk pulang sekarang, lagipula restoran akan buka sebentar lagi. Aku tidak enak pada karyawan jika membiarkan mereka membuka restoran sendiri"

"Baiklah"

Dengan sangat lembut Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia sangat gemas dengan Baekhyun saat ini, dengan bibir dipoutkan dan juga matanya yang menatapnya kecewa. Dokter muda yang sialnya sangat cantik itu hanya diam tak membalas ataupun menolak pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji akan sarapan denganmu di lain waktu. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Ayolah Baekkie, jangan bersedih. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih"

"Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji"

"Aku menunggu!"

"Ne. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi manja dan menggemaskan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya masih ditekuk dengan tatapan polos bak anak anjing yang menatap Chanyeol. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi bersikap manja dan kekanakan seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengikuti insting untuk bersikap seperti ini kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak suka aku jadi manja dan menggemaskan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau!"

"Tidak sayangku, aku menyukai bagaimanapun sikapmu. Kau tetap menggemaskan dan manis."

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi, kalau saja ia gila dan tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya pasti ia sudah memeluk lelaki tinggi yang kini menangkup wajahnya hingga lelaki itu menubruk kulkas dibelakangnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi"

"Apa?"

"Yang barusan kau katakan Yeollie~"

"Yang mana?"

"Sudahlah-_-"

"Ah, kau menggemaskan dan manis. Aku menyukainya, sangat sangat menyukainya"

Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan benar-benar memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Tak sampai membuat lelaki itu menubruk kulkas memang, tapi pelukannya cukup kuat untuk membuat nafas Chanyeol tercekat selama beberapa detik.

"Aku menyayangimu!"

"Wah, lihatlah siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Sepertinya margamu benar-benar akan kuganti menjadi Park sebentar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak marah kan kalau aku pergi sekarang?"

"Aku akan menunggumu untuk mengganti margaku! Aku tidak akan marah asal kau menepati janjimu!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saat itu, tangan besarnya diggenggam oleh Baekhyun dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu utama kediaman keluarga Byun. Keduanya berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah bodohnya masing-masing. Keduanya hanya saling tatap tanpa berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada ne"

"kau juga! Kalau ada pelanggan genit yang mencoba mengganggumu abaikan saja, atau aku akan..."

"Apa?"

"Membakar restoraanmu mungkin"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah dan kembali mengusak kepala Baekhyun, membuat wajah yang lebih pendek itu kembali merona. Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya tiba-tiba, tersenyum sangat manis seolah mengundang Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Oh ayolah, sudah berapa kali kalian berpelukan pagi ini? Tidak bosan?

"Kalau kau bosan mengisi waktu liburmu, hubungi saja aku."

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan sangat merindukanmu!"

"Ne sayang~"

Keduanya masih saling tatap dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan mundur meninggalkan Baekhyun, keduanya masih saling melempar senyum dan sesekali melambai. Aksi Chanyeol yang berjalan mundur itu pun sesekali membuat suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar kala lelaki tinggi itu menabrak tanaman dan bahkan hampir terjatuh ketika berjalan.

Brukk

"Y-yak"

"A-ah, m-maafkan aku ahjumma"

Dan setelah sampai disisi mobilnya, Chanyeol langsung bergegas dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bagaikan orang bodoh diambang pintu rumahnya. Oh, nampaknya cinta sudah benar-benar membuat otak cerdas dokter muda Byun itu berantakan.

"Baekkie?"

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"N-ne. Mama? Sejak kapan mama berada disini?"

"Anak nakal! Kau baru saja mengajak kekasihmu meninap ya? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki itu hah? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-aaa sakit ma~"

Mama Byun tidak peduli lagi dengan barang-barang yang sebelumnya ada ditangannya, kedua tangannya kini sudah menarik kedua telinga Baekhyun hingga membuat si pemilik telinga mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mama~ aku tidak melakukan apapun d-dengan Chanyeollie~"

"Bohong! Kalian pasti melakukan yang tidak-tidak selama mama tidak ada dirumah kan? Baekkie, cepat katakan pada mama apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan semalam?"

"Mama~ hiks"

Mama Byun pun memutar matanya, sampai saat ini ia tak mengerti kenapa anak lelakinya itu sangat mudah menangis. Memang itu sangat menggemaskan, namun sesekali ia berpikir apa selama ini salah melihat gender anaknya sendiri. Anaknya itu sangat menggemaskan dan cantik bagaikan seorang gadis, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa dikasari dan sangat polos.

"Maafkan mama ne? Mama hanya bercanda"

"Mama jahat~"

"Baiklah, jadi siapa lelaki yang tadi keluar dari rumah kita? Sepertinya tidak asing"

"Chef Park"

"MWO? JADI KEKASIHMU ITU CHEF PARK? PARK CHANYEOL?"

"Mama~ jangan berkata begitu~ Baekkie malu~"

Oh dan satu lagi, Baekhyun baru ingat. Jujur ia memang manja, seorang lelaki dewasa yang sangat manja. Namun ia hanya akan bersikap manja pada mama-nya saja, dan mungkin ditambah Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Jadi, jangan sampai kalian menilainya aneh apalagi sampai berpikiran kalau Baekhyun itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Jadi kau kekasihnya eum? Sudah berapa lama? Dan semalam kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak bersama Chanyeol eum?"

"Mama~ Aku belum menjadi kekasihnya. Dan semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Belum? Ah, berarti besar kemungkinannya untuk kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Kali ini gantian Baekhyun yang memutar matanya jengah. Mama-nya, Yeri dan juga beberapa perawat dirumah sakit adalah fangirl dari CALON SUAMINYA. Ia cukup kesal ketika gadis-gadis itu terus mengelu-elukan Park Chanyeol. Bukannya cemburu, iri atau bagaimana, Baekhyun hanya kesal ketika wanita-wanita itu terus-terus bercerita dengan antusias dan berisik.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah ada rencana untuk menikah?"

"Mama~"

.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu jam setengah setelahnya Chanyeol sampai direstoran, setelah sebelumnya ia pulang untuk absen pada eomma Park, mandi dan bersiap-siap sambil menjelaskan kepada eomma-nya alasan kenapa ia tidak pulang dan menginap dirumah Baekhyun semalam.

Eomma-nya sempat terkejut dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak saat itu, Sehun dan Luhan pun demikian, kedua lelaki itu tadi menghampirinya dan menuduhnya sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada lelaki menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun.

"Sumpah, aku bisa gila kalau semua orang berpikiran aku sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun!"

Ia tengah berdiri disisi mini bar restorannya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi yang ia buat sendiri sebelumnya. Tadi, ketika ia baru saja sampai di restoran dan berniat membantu para anak buahnya untuk membuka restoran, para anak buah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu malah memintanya untuk menunggu saja dan menyarankannya untuk bersantai sambil minum kopi, dan jadilah ia seperti ini. Hanya diam sambil memperhatikan anak buahnya bekerja.

"Jadi, bagaimana malam panasmu dengan dokter muda itu?"

"Luna?"

TBC.

 **Annyeong~ Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin buat review di Chap sebelumnya.**

 **Mian buat sekarang aku belum bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya, padahal sebenernya udah ada niatan buat balesin review kalian satu-satu. tapi ada aja halangannya, mian~ selanjutnya aku bakalan usahain buat bales review kalian oke. hehehe**

 **Ok say, mian kalo aku apdetnya kelamaan dan juga PENDEK *lirikMamaBaekkie***

 **Serius, aku lagi banyak banget tugas. Ulangan dan TKM bertebaran dimana-mana T.T**

 **So, buat ff yang lainnya pasti bakal menyusul. Aku bakalan usahain semua selesai di akhir tahun ini.**

 **Keep support please, don't forget to review too~^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Stomachache 8

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian disofa besar ruang keluarganya sambil menunggu Mama cantiknya selesai berdandan. Ya, hari ini keduanya berencana ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Yeri. Mamanya sudah merajuk dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang memiliki kesenangan sama dengannya. Ya, PARK CHANYEOL adalah kesenangan mereka.

Kesal, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal ketika Mama-nya mengatakan kalau ia ingin menemui Yeri dan berniat memberitahu anak itu kalau Park Chanyeol baru saja menginap dirumahnya. Oh ayolah, kenapa Mama-nya terdengar sangat berlebihan ya? Menurut Baekhyun bahkan Mama-nya nampak seperti seorang gadis remaja yang tengah kasmaran.

"Ma, jadi tidak? Kenapa lama sekali dandannya?"

"Sabar Baek! Mama harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Yeri!"

"Yaampun Ma, rumah sakit sudah memberi anak itu sarapan!"

"Biarkan saja, sekali-kali anak manis itu harus makan makanan buatan rumah agar lidahnya tidak lupa dengan rasa makanan enak"

"Cih, aku jauh lebih manis daripada anak itu"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan tunggu saja!"

Baekhyun benar-benar terdiam setelahnya, teriakan mama-nya barusan terdengar mutlak ditelinganya. Ia bosan menunggu mama-nya yang lama itu, membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol pun rasanya segan. Ia malu tentu saja.

Apalagi kalau misalkan nanti mama-nya tahu ia tengah chatting dengan lelaki tampan itu, pasti wanita yang mengaku sebagai _biggest fan_ dari Park Chanyeol itu akan mewawancarainya habis-habisan.

"Jja, kau yang menyetir ya Baekkie sayang"

"Ne"

Dengan malas-malas Baekhyun mengangguk, setelah lelah menunggu kurang lebih selama 30 menit ia pun langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan kasar, berjalan mendahului mama-nya dengan bibir sedikit dipoutkan. Dibelakang sana bahkan mama-nya tak memperdulikannya, ia sibuk mengendus dan tersenyum pada kotak makan berwarna hijau ditangannya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Yeri.

Nah, disaat-saat seperti ini Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Wanita itu adalah mama-nya, tapi kenapa setiap akan mengunjungi Yeri wanita itu nampak seolah-olah tidak melihat Baekhyun. Ia akan terlihat seperti bukan mama-nya, fangirl gila Baekhyun menyebutnya. Karena demi apapun, jika mama-nya digabungkan dengan Yeri, sudah tak akan ada ruang untuk Baekhyun. Dua wanita cantik itu akan sibuk dengan dunianya yang penuh dengan Park Chanyeol dan mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Mama akan memaksa Yeri untuk tinggal bersama kita nanti"

"Silahkan saja"

Bukannya tidak suka atau menolak, Baekhyun akan sangat senang dan menerima kehadiran Yeri dirumahnya kalau anak itu tidak menolak. Ia sangat menyayangi Yeri sungguh, apalagi dengan adanya Yeri nanti mama-nya tidak akan kesepian lagi ketika ia tinggal bekerja. Ya, sepertinya Baekhyun akan mengalah dan membiarkan suasana tenang rumahnya berubah menjadi gaduh ketika anak manis itu benar-benar akan tinggal dirumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan Park Chanyeol!"

"Tunggu, apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu?"

"Tentu saja tentang lelaki itu! Hubungan diantara kau dengan lelaki itu, bagaimana cara kalian mengenal, dan bagaimana bisa kau menginap dirumahnya dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya!"

"A-apa? Bagaimana kau tahu yang terakhir itu?"

Luna baru saja memutar matanya jengah tepat didepan bos-nya, wanita itu berdecak sedikit kesal sambil bertolak pinggang yang mana malah membuat Chanyeol makin kebingungan dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Kau tahu? Eomma-mu berkoar mencarimu kemana-mana, seluruh staff disini pun mengetahui kalau kau menghabiskan malam dengan lelaki nakal itu"

"Lelaki nakal?"

"Ya, dokter muda yang sok cantik itu! Dia lelaki tapi sok cantik-_-"

"Wow wow, Baekhyun maksudmu?"

"Ah, jadi namanya Baekhyun"

Sungguh, kalau saja Luna itu adalah laki-laki Chanyeol pasti sudah memukul kepala dan mulutnya dengan spatula kesayangannya. Bagaimana bisa mulut gadis itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar sedikit pedas. Beruntunglah Baekhyun sedang tak ada bersama mereka, kalau lelaki itu ada disana Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun kalau mendengarnya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak akan mengulang penjelasanku ini!"

Chanyeol berdecak sekali dan memperbaiki posisinya hingga dirinya yang tadi duduk diatas meja tamu berdiri dihadapan Luna, terlihatlah sekarang bagaimana perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya. Matanya nampak menatap tajam kearah gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya masih meminta penjelasan. Bukannya Chanyeol marah atau bagaimana, ia rasa anak buahnya yang cantik itu sudah terlalu kelewatan dalam mencampuri urusannya.

"Pertama, Namanya itu Baekhyun! Jangan pernah berani-berani kau sebut dia sebagai lelaki nakal. Karena pada kenyataannya pun ia adalah lelaki yang manis dan sangat polos!"

Luna berdecih, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Pemikirannya masih mengatakan kalau Baekhyun yang berani menghabiskan malam dengan Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki manis yang nakal.

"Kedua, Aku mengenalnya secara baik-baik. Dia dokter, aku menjadi pasiennya ketika aku sakit kemarin."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau dia dokter."

Kali ini mata gadis itu berputar dengan jengah tanpa ia sadari. Dan setelahnya pun ia masih menatap Chanyeol dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Baiklah, aku tak tahu seberapa besar rasa ingin tahumu pada Baekhyun. Tapi sep-"

"Sangat besar! Apalagi ini ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Noona, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

"Bersikap seperti apa? Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu. Apa salah? Kau tidak marah ketika Bea-Baekhyun menggandeng dan memelukmu. Tapi kenapa kau marah padaku yang hanya ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Noona aku tidak marah padamu. Dan baekhyun yang memeluk-ku, itu aku duluan yang memulainya"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini Chan?"

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun"

Luna yang mendengarnya tersenyum, tertawa mengejek setelahnya ketika Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya malah tak bergeming dan hanya menatapnya tajam tepat didalam matanya.

Ia tak menyangka lelaki itu berani mengatakan dihadapannya kalau ia menyukai orang lain yang notebenenya adalah seorang lelaki juga. Luna tahu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Chanyeol, tetapi memangnya salah menaruh perhatian kepada orang yang ia sayangi? Ya, Luna sangat menayangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah sangat banyak memberinya bantuan, ia dipekerjakan di restoran ini pun berkat Chanyeol, jadi tak ada salahya kan ia menyangi lelaki yang sudah membantunya seperti ini.

"Noona, dengar! Aku tahu kau menyangiku, aku pun demikian. Aku menyangimu juga Noona, tapi ... hanya sebatas Noona dan dongsaeng"

"Ya. Tak apa"

"Maaf"

"Tak perlu minta maaf Yeol. Aku sudah puas dengan pernyataan cintamu tadi"

"Noona, aku be-"

"Aku harus bekerja ngomong-ngomong"

"A-ah kau benar"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Park Chanyeol baru saja menginap dirumah Mama"

"Benarkah? Kemarin dia juga menjenguk-ku, dia membawakanku bunga dan juga menemaniku sampai tidur"

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, kedua orang itu asik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang tengah menatap keduanya jengah dari atas sofa besar disana.

Ia benar-benar bosan melihatnya, terkutuklah wahai ponselnya yang malah mati ketika ia membutuhkannya. Padahal ia berniat menghubungi Chanyeol dan meminta lelaki itu menemaninya berbincang. Tapi ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai itu malah membuatnya makin frustasi dan bosan.

"Aku akan keruang kerjaku sebentar, kemarin ada yang tertinggal"

Menyadari tak mendapatkan jawaban dari keduanya Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya jengah dan segera berlalu dari kamar rawat Yeri dengan wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat.

Didalam sana, Mamanya dan juga Yeri hanya tertawa diam-diam sambil Mama-nya mengintip dari balik pintu memastikan kalau Baekhyun sudah menjauh dan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Jadi Mama, maksud mama Chef Park dan Baekkie Oppa memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Sepertinya begitu, soalnya tadi pagi Mama tidak sengaja melihat keduanya berpelukan dengan sangat erat sebelum Park Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekkie"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, Mama juga yakin kalau semalam itu mereka tidur bersama."

"Ohiya, ketika Chef Park mengunjungiku pun aku sempat melihat wajah Baekkie yang merona ketika Chef Park menyapanya. Wajahnya nampak sedih dan kesal ketika Chef Park memberikan bucket bunga padaku, tapi wajahnya kembali merona dan terseyum ketika Chef Park membisikan sesuatu padanya"

"Apa kau berpikiran sama dengan Mama?"

"Eung, sepertinya iya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sudah menuntunnya sampai sini, matanya terbuka lebar membaca tulisan besar yang ada diatas pintu masuknya. Ia merutuki dirinya dan hendak saja berbalik pergi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau tak berniat mampir dokter?"

"A-aku..."

Ya, Baekhyun kini berada didepan restoran milik Chanyeol. Ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya yang malah membawa mobilnya kesini. Dan saat ini pun ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Luna itu menyeretnya memasuki restoran.

Ia dapat melihat banyak pelanggan disana, ia pikir ia datang diwaktu yang salah. Kalaupun ia berniat ingin makan disini sepertinya kursi didalam sini sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan, dan kalaupun ia berniat menemui Chanyeol pasti lelaki itu tengah sibuk sekarang.

"A-aku ingin pulang saja. Permis-"

"Bukankah kau ingin makan atau hanya sekedar menemui Park Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak ak-"

"Sudahlah dokter, Chef Park pasti sudah menyiapkan kursi khusus untukmu"

Wanita didepannya tersenyum, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu bisa tiba-tiba bersikap lembut padanya. Padahal seingatnya wanita itu bahkan selalu berniat memanas-manasinya dengan menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tidak agasshi, ak-"

"Baekkie?"

"Lihat, ia saja sudah melihatmu. Masih ingin pergi?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak lupa sambil merutuk sejadi-jadi didalam hati. Luna sudah pergi entah kemana setelah wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya. Ia tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol sekarang, karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu pada lelaki itu. Apalagi mengingat hal-hal yang mereka lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baekkie?"

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun menyesal meninggalkan Mama-nya dan juga Yeri. Harusnya ia tetap diam disana mendengarkan wanita-wanita itu berceloteh sampai telinganya panas daripada berdiri mematung ditengah keramaian bersama Park Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-aku... tid- mau kemana?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia memberikan pisau yang sebelumnya berada ditangannya pada seseorang yang Baekhyun tebak adalah anak buahnya. Chanyeol masih menyeretnya, dengan tangannya yang bertautan dengan kencang, juga wajah lelaki tampan itu yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya"

Ia berteriak dengan lantang dan Baekhyun mendengar jawaban setuju dari banyak lelaki setelahnya. Ia hanya diam menatap punggung Chanyeol dan setelah Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, Baekhyun baru tahu kemana lelaki itu mengajaknya.

Chanyeol mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam ruang pribadi lelaki itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu asing dengan ruangan ini, ingat kan kalau ia sudah pernah berada disini beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada apa eum?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memeluk lelaki itu dan menenggelamkan dirinya di tubuh lelaki itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Chanyeol langsung membalasnya, menopangkan dagunya dikepala lelaki manis itu dengan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang kesal"

"Kesal? Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa bertatapan dengan Park Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Mata keduanya bertemu dengan tatapan polos milik Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Mama dan Yeri sangat menyebalkan Yeol~"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Mama dan Yeri terus-terusan membicarakan dirimu, aku malas mendengarnya. Mereka juga mengabaikanku"

"Jadi itu alasanmu mampir kesini dan menemuiku?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan bahunya terangkat sebagai jawaban ia tidak yakin, Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusak dengan gemas helaian lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau...Cemburu?"

"A-apa?'"

"Kau cemburu sayang"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan ia malah kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, ia menggeleng berkali-kali yang mana malah membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa gemas dengan anak itu.

"A-aku tidak cemburu Y-yeollie~"

"Lalu apa?"

"A-aku hanya kesal Mama dan Yeri terus membicarakan dirimu"

"Itu namanya kau cemburu. Jangan malu seperti ini Baekkie, lagipula kau juga bisa membuat mereka cemburu padamu"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan antusias, senyumnya merekah memamerkan deretan rapi gigi-giginya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum saat ini, setiap Baekhyun ada disisinya sangat tidak mungkin ia tidak tersenyum karena ulah menggemaskan anak itu.

Buktinya saat ini, mata puppy Baekhyun berkedip penasaran dengan bibirnya yang mengukir senyum lebar. Jangan lupakan pelukan mereka, Baekhyun bahkan sampai saat ini belum berniat untuk melepaskan Chanyeol. Terbukti sekali kalau sebelumnya ia memang cemburu pada Mama dan adiknya tadi.

"Yakin ingin tahu?"

"Ne~"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"Yeollie~"

Wajahnya merona dan pelukannya lepas begitu saja, tangannya dengan cepat menangkup wajahnya sendiri yang ia ketahui tengah memerah. Pandangan matanya nampak gugup walau ia kini tengah menatap kebawah. Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau menjadi kekasihku mereka pas-"

"A-aku sudah tahu!"

Chanyeol menggeleng gemas dan tangannya terangkat untuk menggantikan tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Ditariknya dengan lembut wajah Baekhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat semburat-semburat merah diwajah Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun sudah mendengar kalimat itu berkali-kali, ia pun memejamkan matanya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang tangannya masih menangkup wajah lelaki manis itu. Hidung keduanya sudah saling bersentuhan, tangan Baekhyun pun sudah ia lingkarkan kembali ditubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya sudah sangat dekat dan berniat menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang mana membuatnya sedikit banyak bisa merasakan samar-samar permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim, ada tamu yang meminta un- Ma-maafkan aku sungguh"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Chanyeol, tanpa protes lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi itu hanya merintih sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang didorong oleh Baekhyun.

Jangan tanyakan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya memejamkan matanya tadi. Dan, untuk lelaki yang sekarang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan menyesal Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengutuknya nanti. Kalau saja ia tadi tidak mengganggu, pasti ia dan Chanyeol sudah saling melumat dengan ia yang mende- maaf.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Minta pada tamu itu untuk menunggu sebentar"

"B-baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan ketika anak buahnya sudah menutup pintu ia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang menurutnya masih sangat menggemaskan. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan juga tangan yang memilin bajunya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku"

"N-ne"

"Baek, aku harus..."

"Ya, a-aku juga harus kembali kerumah sakit. M-mama pasti mencariku"

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun pun berjalan duluan setelahnya, masih merutuki dirinya didalam hati. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang dimana Chanyeol mengikutinya dengan bibirnya yang setia mengukir senyum tampan.

Ketika sampai di area restoran Baekhyun masih bisa melihat banyak pelanggan yang memenuhi meja-meja disana. Tak jauh dari tempatnya pun ia bisa melihat anak buah Chanyeol yang tadi memergokinya dan juga Chanyeol tengah berkumpul bersama beberapa temannya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan lelaki yang tak Baekhyun ketahui namanya itu, gerombolan yang ia lihat itu langsung bubar dengan lelaki itu yang menatapnya gugup. Oh, berdoalah kalau tadi lelaki itu tidak sedang membicarakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan juga dirinya.

"Sore ini kau punya waktu?"

"Sebenarnya ada"

"Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Untuk apa? Aku menemani Mama menjenguk Yeri dirumah sakit"

"Ah, itu akan lebih baik. Aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan calon mertuaku"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Tunggu saja, hari ini restoran akan tutup lebih awal! Aku akan menyusulmu dirumah sakit"

"T-tapi Yeol, aku ti-"

"Sajangnim, didapur ada sedikit masalah"

"Baek..."

"Ne aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati"

Dan kecupan dikening Baekhyun pun membuat seorang lelaki lain yang ada didekat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi dan tanpa banyak bicara pun ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mana hanya tersenyum sangat tampan ditempatnya.

TBC

Annyeong~

Nih, aku gamau punya hutang banyak-banyak ah wkwkwk, karena janji adalah hutang nih aku tepatin deh hehe^^

 **Balasan Review Chap 7 kkk^^**

 **chenma :** kalo aku sih emang maunya mereka langsung nikah wkwk. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **90Rahmayani :** Yaampun say, iyanih aku update hehe. Kamu kangen FF-nya aja? Sama aku ngga? Buat ff yang lain tenang aja, udah dilanjutin kok^^ Makasih reviewnya^^

 **Baeka :** Bakal aku usahain sih, maunya sih selesai semua akhir tahun hehe. Biar aku bisa publish ff baru lagi kkk. Buat My Husband Is Park Chanyeol masih dalam proses say^^ Makasih reviewnya^^

 **yeolloaddedbaek :** Annyeong^^ makasih loh udah mau baca ulang ff-nya hehe. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **chanbaek0605 :** Udah kejawab kan siapa Luna sekarang? Udah ga kepo lagi kan kkk^^. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **restikadena90 :** Gimana ya? Habisnya aku pengen ini semua cepet selesai wkwk. Yang ini juga masih kurang panjang? Ini lebih panjang dari kemarin sih hehe. Aku padamu juga muahh :* wkwk. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **ByunJaehyunee** **:** Jangan kesel doong~ sama sih aku juga sebenernya masih kangen sama Baek wkwk. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **putrinurdianingsih30** **:** Chap ini udah agak panjang kok hehe. Semua orang pun mengakui kalo ChanBaek itu sweet hehe. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **d14napink** **:** Serius, review kamu bikin aku melayang wkwk. Aku ga seberbakat itu kok hehe^^ Makasih reviewnya^^

 **yousee** **:** Itu semua karena wajah Chanyeol yang emang ganteng tapi mesum kayanya hehe^^ Makasih reviewnya^^

 **ahnjinhee2** **:** Namanya juga ChanBaek, kurang lengkap kayanya kalo mereka ga ngelakuin hal konyol kkk^^ Makasih reviewnya^^

 **vivikim406** **:** Pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di Chap ini kan? Makasih reviewnya^^

 **unfxir9** **:** Makasih, karena Baekhyun yang manja 100000% naik kadar kemanisannya yakan hehe. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **meliarisky7** **:** Kalo ga mesum namanya bukan Park Chanyeol wkwk. Makasih reviewnya^^

Eaaa, aku udah tepatin janji buat bales satu-satu kan hehe

Kalo ada yang belum dibales bilang aja oke^^

 **Jangan lupa baca juga MY HUSBAND IS PARK CHANYEOL^^**

Makasih buat readers-ku sayang yang udah sempet-sempetin buat review, aku sayang kalian muaahh :*

Dan buat Siders-ku sayang, aku juga sayang kalian muahh :* makin sayang kalo kalian review juga hehe^^

Ohiya, ayo review lagi. Tinggal beberapa Chap lagi kok^^


	9. Chapter 9

Stomachache 9

ChanBaek

T

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, ia kembali membiarkan nasib buruk menyelimuti dirinya. Wajahnya nampak ditekuk dengan bibir yang sesekali menggerutu mendengar celotehan Yeri.

Kini ia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya yang sangat ia syukuri sudah Full Charge, beruntunglah ia memiliki sebuah charger cadangan yang selalu ia letakan diloker ruangannya. Jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu repot dan mempasrahkan telingannya memanas hanya karena mendengarkan pembicaraan tidak penting dari Mama dan Yeri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dimana seharusnya Chanyeol sudah menghubunginya, namun sampai sekarang lelaki itu tidak memberinya kabar sedikitpun. Membuat Baekhyun kebingungan tapi tidak berniat menghubungi lelaki itu terlebih dulu. Malu tentu saja.

"Setelah Yeri sembuh, ayo tinggal bersama Mama dan Baekkie"

Ah, sepertinya keduanya sudah bosan membahas Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengantongi ponselnya dan menghampiri Mamanya dan juga Yeri. Ia tersenyum pada gadis yang kini tengah memakan camilannya dengan santai.

"Kalau Yeri tinggal dengan Mama, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama"

"Ah benar, kalian juga bisa seharian penuh membicarakan Park Chanyeol tanpa ada jeda"

"Ohiya benar, apalagi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat Baekkie akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Apa-apaan itu Ma?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan perasaan kesal, apa-apaan dengan ucapan Mama-nya? Membuat dirinya merasa malu saja. Menjadi kekasih Chanyeol saja belum, apalagi menikah dengan lelaki itu? Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak menikah dengan Chan- tunggu"

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya, sedikit tersenyum melihat ' Future Husband' tampil dilayar ponselnya, tanpa ragu ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau disana. Mamanya dan Yeri yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu hanya bungkam dan saling lirik, oh sepertinya mereka tengah berbincang melalui pikiran mereka.

"Kau sudah sampai? Sungguh?"

"..."

"Aku akan menjemputmu disana"

"..."

"Ne Yeollie~"

Sambungannya terputus, dan sebelum ia sempat mengembalikan ponselnya kedalam kantong ia mendapati Mamanya dan juga Yeri yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda, Baekhyun yang mengetahui apa maksud senyuman itu nampak gugup. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan ia segera menjauh menuju pintu keluar sebelum Mamanya dan juga Yeri melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Siapa itu Yeollie? Eum?"

Tuh, belum saja ia memegang pegangan pintu Mama-nya sudah bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa suaramu terdengar begitu menggemaskan saat menelepon si Yeollie itu?"

"M-mama"

"Yeollie itu Chef Park. Namanya Park Chanyeol dan Baekkie Oppa memanggilnya Chanyeollie atau Yeollie, sedangkan Chef Park memanggil Baekkie Oppa dengan panggilan Baekhyunnie atau Baekkie. Itu yang ku tahu"

"tutup mulutmu Yeri!"

Baekhyun bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada Mamanya untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah Yeri ucapkan. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan langsung saja membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dengan kasar, berniat untuk kabur yang mana malah membuatnya menabrak tubuh sese- itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegangi dahinya dan segera menoleh malu-malu kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan kaos putih yang ditutupi kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang tak terkancingi, jangan lupakan juga jeans abu-abu yang ia kenakan dan juga senakers putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"C-chef Park?"

Dua orang didekat ranjang itu membuka mata lebar-lebar, mulut keduanya bergumam merapal nama lelaki tampan yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kepada Mama Byun sebelum Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Hai Yeri. Dan, hai ahjumma"

Perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang secara tiba-tiba suasana didalam ruangan itu menjadi sedikit canggung, ia menatap Mamanya yang sedikit kebingungan sebelum ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk dikursi kosong yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi Yeri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chanyeol membuka suaranya untuk mengusir hawa gugup diantara mereka, ia hanya tak ingin diawal pertemuannya dengan Mama Byun menjadi sangat akward dan tidak menyenangkan.

Gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum manis dan mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol hanya menggerutu, sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi muak-nya pada Yeri yang kini tengah merona bagaikan orang bodoh.

"Ah, aku punya ini untukmu"

"Coklat!"

Yeri memekik senang, tanpa rasa malu gadis itu langsung merebut coklat ditangan Chanyeol. Sungguh, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ada disini pasti Baekhyun sudah memaki tingkah bar-bar anak itu. Lihat saja nanti.

"Ohiya, dan ini untuk ahjumma"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Chanyeol"

"Tak apa, tadi Baekhyun mengatakan padaku kalau anda menjenguk Yeri juga. Jadi tadi sebelum kesini aku menyempatkan untuk membeli ini"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Chanyeol"

Mama Byun nampak sangat senang menerima sebucket besar bunga dari Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan mengusak dengan lembut rambut Chanyeol seperti ia mengusak helaian rambut anaknya sendiri. Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa jengah melihatnya, harusnya tadi ia tidak perlu mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mampir kerumah sakit kalau tahu seperti ini akhirnya.

Ketiganya nampak asik berbincang tanpa ada yang memperdulikan Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu sudah menggerutu berkali-kali dan tetap diabaikan oleh ketiganya. Mereka malah asik tertawa dan terus berbincang, entah itu Mamanya yang menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun atau cerita masa kecil Chanyeol yang membuat Ketiganya terus-terusan tertawa.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun bergabung disana, namun ia bukanlah orang yang senang mencampuri pembicaraan orang. Ia hanya takut ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah diperbincangkan orang-orang itu. Akhirnya pun ia hanya memilih untuk duduk kembali disofa besar sambil memperhatikan ketiganya berbincang.

Lama terlarut dengan perasaan kesalnya, ia jadi mengantuk. Ia sudah bosan memperhatikan orang-orang itu. ketika Mamanya dan Yeri asik sendiri dengan dunianya dan mulai mengabaikan Chanyeol, lelaki itu menghampirinya dan bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun. Memegangi lutut Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar yang terukir dibibirnya.

Baekhyun tak berniat, ia masih menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa besar itu sampai tangan Chanyeol menarik tangannya agar ia duduk dengan benar. Agar lelaki itu bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk, agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tengah dipoutkan.

"Merajuk?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tanpa menjawab, matanya melirik kedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol, ada sedikit rona diwajahnya. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sangat tampan seperti saat ini. Beruntunglah Mamanya dan juga Yeri yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka. Bisa malu Baekhyun kalau kedua wanita itu mengetahui Park Chanyeol tengah bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan ketika merajuk"

"..."

"Wajahmu memerah"

"..."

"Aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu Baek"

"Y-Yak!"

Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang terakhir, lelaki itu tertawa tanpa suara diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang hanya bisa senyum malu-malu dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Kerutan halus muncul dikening Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, lelaki itu nampak merogoh sakunya dengan susah payah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

"Ah, aku menemukannya"

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, masih tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol memekik senang secara tiba-tiba.

"Baek"

"Ne?"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan membuka sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dihadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu hanya diam dan berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol lakukan, ia menatap Chanyeol didepannya lekat-lekat, menunggu lelaki itu menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini.

"Maukah kau menerimanya?"

Baekhyun kini melihatnya, sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan garis hitam ditengahnya yang mengelilingi cincin itu. Sama seperti yang Chanyeol kenakan dijemari lelaki itu.

"Apa maksudnya Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini sebagai tanda kalau kau adalah miliku"

"Y-yeol"

"Biarpun kau belum membalas perasaanku, setidaknya cincin ini bisa mengingatkan dirimu bahwa aku selalu menantimu. Kau mau menerimanya?"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya tapi tangan kirinya ia majukan kehadapan Chanyeol. Ia menggerakan jarinya dan membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada lelaki pecinta strawberry itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil cincin dari kotak itu, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan melesakan cincin itu dijari manis Baekhyun. Ia mengecup tangan Baekhyun setelahnya, membuat mata puppy yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie"

"Aku sudah tahu hihi"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui disebrang sana Mama dan juga adiknya tengah senyum-senyum melihat adegan manis yang baru saja berlangsung antara dirinya dan juga Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya Yeri mau tinggal bersamaku dan juga Mama"

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat senang. Dengan begitu Mama tidak akan kesepian saat aku tinggal bekerja, dan juga rumahku yang hening pasti akan sangat ramai ketika Yeri sudah tinggal bersama kami"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun terus-terus berceloteh mengenai betapa tak percayanya ia kalau Yeri benar-benar mau tinggal dirumahnya. Dengan iming-iming Chanyeol yang akan menjenguknya sering-sering dirumah Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang anak manis itu langsung menerima tawaran Mama Byun.

"Apa masih jauh?"

Baekhyun mengintip dari kaca mobil Chanyeol, memperhatikan jalanan sore yang masih terlihat beberapa kendaraan melintas berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang mereka naiki. Tadi ketika Baekhyun dan Mamanya hendak pulang dari menjenguk Yeri, dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan meminta izin pada Mama Byun untuk mengajak anaknya bermain.

Dengan antusias Baekhyun memohon pada Mamanya, wajahnya ia buat semenggemaskan mungkin yang hanya membuat mamanya gemas. Akhirnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat itu Mama Byun mengizinkan, asal jangan pulang terlalu malam katanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyanggupi, lagipula mereka hanya akan betmain-main sebentar. Tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Sampai"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan binar cantik yang terlontar, mulutnya bergumam 'Wow' berkali-kali melihat hamparan luas rerumputan yang dihiasi banyak bunga berwarna kuning. Chanyeol yang melihat calon kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan karena terkagum-kagum oleh pemandangan dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dan segera turun dari mobilnya, berlari menuju Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu itu untuk sang tuan putri. Membuat Baekhyun merona malu diperlakukan seperti itu, namun ia tetap turun dari mobil sambil menggumamkan terimakasih dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan.

"Ah, aku ada satu kejutan lagi untukmu!"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, belum sempat ia berpikir untuk mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, tangannya sudah ditarik dan memaksanya untuk ikut berlari bersama Chanyeol dengan senyum manis yang mengembang lebar. Sesekali Baekhyun dapati Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum mengembang, membuatnya mau tak mau karena ia memang ingin pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya telah sampai ditengah-tengah ladang rumput itu, Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakangnya dan ia dapat melihat betapa jauhnya ia dan Chanyeol berlari barusan. Gelak tawa terdengar ketika keduanya sibuk mengatur nafas masing-masing, Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Indah sekali"

Baekhyun bergumam pelan ketika menyadari dirinya tengah dikelilingi oleh banyak bunga berwarna kuning itu. Ia lihat banyak burung beterbangan tepat diatas kepalanya, memaksa dirinya kembali untuk bergumam 'Wow' atas rasa kagum yang ia dapati.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya pada lelaki yang kini jaraknya hanya sejengkal darinya, kepalanya mengangguk antusias dengan jemarinya yang sudah menunjuk kearah burung-burung yang masih beterbangan. Menunjukan pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengenai hal menarik yang mencuri perhatiannya ditempat itu.

"Aku suka melihat burung-burung itu terbang bersama. Sangat indah"

"Kau jauh lebih indah!"

Kembali perhatiannya jatuh pada Chanyeol, ditatapnya penuh tanda tanya lelaki yang kini tengah tersenyum sangat tampan dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol"

"Kau suka piknik?"

"Suka"

Dengan antusias Baekhyun memekik, menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi pada Chanyeol ketika ia tersenyum. Gemas, Chanyeol mengusak rambut anak itu, sebelum ia menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri karena ia ingin menunjukkan sebuah tikar kotak-kotak merah dan juga sekeranjang penuh makanan yang sudah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu untuk kencannya kali ini.

"Chanyeol? Kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Ne, hanya untukmu!"

"Manis sekali~"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, menggoyang-goyangkan pelukannya yang mana hanya dibalas pelukan yang tak kalah erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu boleh tidak?"

"Lalu piknik-nya?"

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat~ aku tidak akan lama"

"Yasudah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh! Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya"

"Ne Yeollie~"

Pelukan keduannya pun terlepas, dengan wajah berseri-seri Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Menghampiri kumpulan bunga yang tengah disinggahi banyak kupu-kupu. Senyumnya makin merekah ketika kupu-kupu yang tengah singgah dibunga-bunga beterbangan tepat dihadapannya. Ia menyukainnya, sangat menggemaskan pikirnya.

"Baek!"

"Yeollie!"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengabadikan beberapa moment dengan ponselnya itu menoleh sebelum akhirnya meneriakan nama lelaki tinggi disebrang sana yang juga tengah tersenyum dengan sangat tampan kepadanya.

Bekhyun tak bohong kalau sepertinya ia menyukai Chanyeol, ia mencintai lelaki itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian dan juga bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya menangkan, dan Baekhyun tahu kalau hanya ialah satu-satunya alasan dibalik senyum mengaggumkan Park Chanyeol.

Ia berlari cepat, Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempatnya memperhatikan. Dan saat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, didepan sana Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk melompat kedalam pelukannya.

Dan Hap!

Dokter manis itu sudah ada didalam gendongan Park Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang sudah melingkar pula dipinggang lelaki tampan itu. Keningnya ia tempelkan dengan kening Chanyeol yang mana membuat wajahnya merona secara tiba-tiba, ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk berbuat seperti ini, tapi ia malah melakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Akhirnya, setelah berhari-hari menahan diri untuk tidak melahap bibir tipis kissable milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mendapatkannya. Ia tatap dalam mata terkejut Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Ia sadari wajah Baekhyun merona saat itu, tubuh mungil didalam gendongannya tampak menegang karena kaget dengan ciuman dadakan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Ughh, panas sekali disini!"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Chanyeol, turun dari gendongan lelaki tampan itu dan segera duduk ditikar yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol. Wajahnya masih sangat merah dan ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Chanyeol mulai duduk disisinya sambil memperhatikan.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah beberapa kali, berusaha mengusir hawa panas yang entah kenapa hanya ia rasakan disekitar wajahnya saja. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, menyubit pipi anak itu gemas sebelum mengambil sepiring penuh cupcakes dan juga sepiring penuh buah-buahan.

"Kau ingin?"

"C-cupcake?"

"Ne, kau bilang kau suka Strawberry. Aku membuatnya bertabur topping strawberry untukmu"

"C-chanyeol~"

Diambilnya sebuah cupcakes dengan krim berwarna merah muda dan juga biru yang ditaburi dengan permen-permen kecil. Membandingkan kue mangkuk itu dengan wajahnya yang ia pasang menggemaskan dengan mata terpejam dan bibir tersenyun lebar yang mana membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tetap jauh lebih menggemaskan sayang"

"A-ah itu... A-aku akan mengabadikan ini semua. Bolehkan...sayang?"

"Tentu. Apa yang tidak untuk istriku ini?"

"No no, CA-LON!"

"Baiklah, CA-LON! Itu artinya kau bersedia menerima lamaranku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, mengeluarkan ponsel yang sudah ia kantungi dan mengambil beberapa foto bersama bayi-bayi cupcakes-nya.

"Ini anak pertamaku, yang ini anak kedua, yang ini ketiga, dan yang in-"

"Berhentilah menghitung cupcakes-nya sayang"

"Kalian dengar? Chef Park memanggilku sayang lagi"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil berbicara kearah kamera ponselnya. Ya, ia berinisiatif membuat video-nya dengan Chanyeol sampai acara piknik mereka selesai. Dan baru saja Baekhyun memulainya, diawali dengan sambutan manis bersama Cupcakes pinkyblue yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak pertamanya. Ah, ingatkah kalian pada cupcakes pertama yang Baekhyun ambil dari piring? Ia menamainya pinkyblue karena warna krim diatasnya.

"Hari ini, aku tak tahu apa nama tempat ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Chef Park yang sudah membawaku ketempat seindah ini hehe. Terimakasih sayangku~"

"Kau juga memanggilku sayang"

"Ini hanya bercanda Yeollie"

"Kenapa tidak dibuat serius saja?"

Chanyeol kini ikut berbaring disisi Baekhyun, mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi pasangannya yang hanya dihadiahi rolling eyes oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya berbaring berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang kini fokus pada kamera ponsel Baekhyun pula. Lelaki manis itu sibuk berceloteh sambil memperkenalkan cupcakes Chanyeol kepada kameranya. Menceritakan apapun seperti ia yang diajak berlari sangat jauh bahkan sampai Chanyeol yang menyiapkan piknik untuk keduanya.

Diliriknya Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan sepiring strawberry yang awalnya Baekhyun sediakan hanya untuknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak henti menatapnya ia menoleh. Mendapati wajah sedih calon kekasihnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau menghabiskannya?"

"A-aku... Aku lupa"

"Kau...hanya aku yang boleh memakan strawberry-ku!"

"Nanti akan kubelikan lagi ne?"

Satu kecupan berhasil Chanyeol curi dipipi Chubby Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menggerutu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada video recordingnya.

"Ah, Chanyeollie?"

"Hn?"

"Apa hal yang paling kau inginkah saat ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"

Dengan sangat menggemaskan Baekhyun menggeleng, mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring mengahadap langit sore disana. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu Baekhyun langsung menjadikan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya, ia perhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah berpikir dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih setia memegangi ponsel.

"Kau tidak lelah memegangi ponselmu seperti itu?"

"Sedikit"

"Letakan saja"

"Ani. Aku kan ingin merekam semua kegiatan kita hari ini."

"Tapi Baek, kau pas- Baiklah, tersrerah kau saja"

"Jadi apa keinginanmu?"

Chanyeol menyerah, Baekhyun baru saja mengecup pipinya dan kemudian menunjukan wajah memohon yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tak kuasa melihatnya, dan dibiarkanlah si manis Byun itu kembali sibuk dengan video-nya.

Disaat Baekhyun terus berceloteh ria mengenai Chanyeol yang selalu mengejutkannya Chanyeol kembali mencium pipinya, dipeluk erat tubuh lelaki itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Membuat anak manis itu menggeliat geli dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa tertawa senang.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu menjadi istriku!"

"Lihatlah seberapa manjanya dia"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Dan kau marah aku bilang begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan istriku Baek, tapi kau terus-terusan mengatakan ka-"

"CA-LON!"

"Baiklah terserahmu saja!"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol baru saja tersenyum ketika lelaki tampan itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun. Ia sempat berpikir lelaki tampan itu marah padanya, tapi kenapa? Apa salah Baekhyun? Memang benar kan kalau mereka bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Merasa tak ingin repot dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai kembali berbicara. Menunjukan pada kameranya Cincin perak pemberian Chanyeol yang kembali dihadiahi tawa tanpa suara oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia seperti melamarku, tapi...dia tidak sungguh-sungguh melamarku"

Ada nada sedih setelahnya, membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menyerngit bingung dan pada akhirnya kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun agar dapat melihat wajah menggemaskan lelaki itu.

"Kau sungguh ingin ku lamar?"

"C-chanyeol!"

"Serius Baek, kalau kau mau aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga"

"T-tidak Yeol, sudah jauhkan wajahmu dariku!"

Baekhyun mendorong perlahan kening Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, berusaha menjauh dari lelaki tampan itu karena sekarang ia yakin wajahnya sangat memerah menahan malu.

Matanya melirik kesana kemari menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, malah membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan dimata Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak akan pernah melepaskan Byun Baekhyun setelah ini. Bahkan kalau perlu ia menunggu, ia akan menunggu sampai kapanpun agar lelaki manis ini menjadi miliknya.

"Aku...sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu! Byun...Baekhyun"

Bibir itu pun kembali bersatu, dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil alih ponsel Baekhyun. Menyandarkan ponsel itu pada keranjang anyam miliknya dan melupakan fakta bahwa ponsel Baekhyun masih dalam mode merekam.

Awalnya Baekhyun memang terkejut, Chanyeol pun hanya diam untuk beberapa saat dan hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Merasakan Baekhyun tak menolaknya, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya, matanya terpejam secara spontan yang langsung diikuti oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Keduanya saling menghisap didalam kelembutan dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi dominan. Tangan Baekhyun sudah mengalung dengan indah dileher Chanyeol sambil sesekali bergerak menekan tengkuk Calon kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya, Baekhyun pun demikian. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menyudahinya, mengelap sedikit lelehan saliva dibibir Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih menatap wajah anak manis dibawahnya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka secara perlahan, mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya pertama kali ketika ia membuka matanya. Senyum keduanya terlontar dan tangan Baekhyun pun tergerak untuk menyentuh bibir Chanyeol yang masih sedikit basah.

Lama saling tatap tanpa kata-kata, Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyadari kalau ponselnya berbunyi. Harusnya ia mematikan ponsel itu agar tidak mengganggunya dengan Chanyeol. Jujur ia menyukai ciuman Chanyeol, terasa sangat lembut dan romantis. Baekhyun saja menikmatinya sampai ia merasa menginginkannya lagi.

Baekhyun pun menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol dari atasnya, dengan gugup ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang sudah tidak merekam karena adanya panggilan masuk. Ia berdeham sekali sebelum akhirnya menggeser ikon hijau diponselnya.

"N-ne Ma?"

"..."

"A-aku tidak gugup. Ada apa?"

"..."

"N-ne...aku masih bersama Yeo- Chef Park. Kenapa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumah sakit sekarang"

Baekhyun memutus sambungan ponselnya, menggerutu sedikit sebelum menyadari kalau Chanyeol terus-terus memperhatikannya. Ia hanya tersenyum walau nyatanya ia masih gugup gara-gara ciuman tadi.

"J-jangan menatapku terus Yeollie~"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja Baekkie malu!"

"Ada apa dengan Mama? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ah tidak, ia memintaku kembali kerumah sakit karena tas-nya tertinggal"

"Ingin pergi sekarang?"

"Apa...tak apa?"

"Hn, aku akan mengantarmu. Lagipula ini sudah hampir gelap."

"Ne, maafkan aku mengganggu piknik ini. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi dan aku berjanji akan melayanimu dengan baik"

"Aku menunggunya"

Dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah Baekhyun pun mendekat ke Chanyeol, memberikan lelaki itu kecupan singkat dibibir dan juga pipinya sebelum ia bangkit karena mereka harus merapikan barang-barang piknik mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Ini masih pukul 8 dan kau sudah memaksaku tidur? Bagaimana kencanmu Oppa?"

"Yak! Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu! Lagipula aku tidak kencan."

Baekhyun mengelak dan Yeri terus-terusan saja menggodanya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka baru saja sampai setelah Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan, membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal karena didalam perjalanan Chanyeol terus saja menghentikan mobilnya hanya untuk mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu!' Walaupun merasa senang tetap saja Baekhyun kesal karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sangatlah berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau saat lelaki itu berhenti mendadak ada mobil dibelakangnya? Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin cupcakes sayang?"

Yeri yang tengah menggoda Baekhyun menoleh segera ketika Chanyeol menyodorkannya dua buah cupcake. Barkhyun yang melihatnya membelalak, bukan karena Chanyeol memanggil Yeri dengan manis. Tapi karena satu dari dua cupcake itu adalah anaknya. Baekhyun belum sempat memakan pinkyblue tadi karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Apapun asal jangan yang ini."

"B-baekkie?"

"Ini anakku Yeollie~"

"Kau melahirkan saat kencan?"

Kini Yeri yang bersuara, membuat wajah Baekhyun merona tiba-tiba. Chanyeol pun demikian, ia jauhkan si pinkyblue dari Yeri dengan wajah memerah. Apa-apaan dengan ucapan anak kecil itu? Membuatnya jadi salah tingkah didepan Baekhyun.

"Aku masih punya banyak dikeranjang itu. Kau pilih saja sesukamu"

"Ne Chef"

"I-ini anakmu"

Chanyeol memberikan pinkyblue pada Baekhyun akhirnya, dapat ia sadari wajah anak itu yang merona malu. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Baekhyun segera berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, memberikan ponselnya pada Yeri karena anak itu meminjamnya untuk mengambil gambar.

"Memangnya ponselmu mana?"

"Baterainya habis. Aku pinjam sebentar"

Gerutuan kecil Baekhyun berikan pada anak manis itu. Ia pun kembali menatap pinkyblue-nya sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati Chanyeol sudah kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Makanlah. Sampai kapan kau akan melihatnya saja seperti itu?"

"Tidak mau"

"Aku akan membuat yang sama persis dengan itu nanti. Sekarang makan saja"

"Janji?"

"Ten-"

"Whoah Daebak! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chef Park diladang itu Oppa? Kalian sepertinya sangat sen- t-tunggu...kalian...b-ber...b-berciuman?"

Sial.

Baekhyun lupa kalau ia tadi merekam kegiatannya dengan Chanyeol, bahkan saat mereka berciuman. Baekhyun sungguh lupa, harusnya ia mematikan ponselnya ketika berciuman tadi, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang langsung merebut ponselnya.

Berdoalah pada tuhan Yeri tidak akan marah padamu Baek, semoga anak itu tidak berpikiran macam-macam karena Oppa yang ia sayang, yang ia anggap sangat manis dan menggemaskan sudah berciuman dengan Chef Park, si tampan yang menjadi idolanya.

"Y-yeri a-aku bisa jelaskan. Ta-tapi tolong jangan katakan pada Mama!"

"K-kalian? Sungguh?"

"Y-yeri! A-aku akan m-memberimu apapun asal-"

"Kami memutuskan untuk menikah setelah ini"

Dan Yeri pun menjatuhkan Cupcake-nya sambil menatap dua orang dewasa dihadapannya dengan mata membelalak terkejut.

TBC

Annyeong~

Hayooo ada yang nungguin ini ff ga? Hehe

Cuma mau bilang I Love You All ke semua readers^^

Review Juseyooooo~


	10. Chapter 10

Stomachache 10

ChanBaek

T

BGM : EXO - Unfair (Wajib sewajib-wajibnya! :D)

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu Baekhyun tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, ponselnya yang hampir setiap menit berdering ia abaikan dan malah memegangi kedua pipinya memerah saat 'Future Husband' tertera secara berulang-ulang dilayar ponselnya.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun meminta Yeri mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol dan meminta gadis manis itu mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Namun, bermimpilah Yeri akan berbaik hati menuruti kemauan Baekhyun. Gadis itu malah tertawa girang dan mengatakan pada Chanyeol _**'Kau tahu Oppa, Baekkie Oppa kini wajahnya sangat merah. Ia malu padamu makanya ia tidak ingin mengangkat teleponnya'**_ dan saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung memekik keras hingga suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar dari sebrang sana. Memang sudah berkali-kali, tapi Baekhyun tetap mengulanginya dengan meminta Yeri mengangkat teleponnya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana Baekhyun akan menghampiri Yeri kapanpun ia menginginkan, kini pun demikian. Ia tengah berlari sangat buru-buru, bahkan nekat menaiki tangga daripada lift ketika Yeri memekik keras diteleponnya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat kekamarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang salah denganmu kan? Kau tidak terluka kan? Kau ke-"

"Jangan mengoceh terus Oppa! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega mengetahui keadaan Yeri, ia hampiri anak itu dan tersenyum walau nafasnya masih terengah-engah setelah menaiki tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 7.

"Kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu?"

"Ah, aku punya kejutan untukmu!"

"Apa?"

Yeri menyeringai dan Baekhyun langsung mengikuti arah pandang anak itu. Matanya membelalak menyaksikan bagaimana kekas- ah maksudnya Park Chanyeol tengah tersenyum sangat tampan bersama Wu Yifan disebelahnya. Yeri yang menyadari keterkejutan Baekhyun tertawa menang didalam hati, ia raih remote televisinya dan membesarkan volume-nya.

 _ **"Kudengar dari beberapa pihak, belakangan ini banyak yang melihat kalau kau menghabiskan waktu dengan keksih barumu? Apakah benar?"**_

 _ **"Ah itu...tidak juga, kenyataannya dia belum menjadi kekasihku"**_

 _ **"Tapi kau dan dia bahkan sudah mempunyai panggilan sayang Park!"**_

 _ **Wu Yifan yang baru saja menyela ucapan Chanyeol tertawa, diikuti Chanyeol yang juga tertawa mendengar seniornya terus-terusan menggodanya.**_

 _ **"Apa Chef Wu juga mengenal kekasih Park Chanyeol?"**_

 _ **"Apa aku boleh mengatakannya?"**_

 _ **"Oh, apakah kalian berdua merahasiakan ini dari publik?"**_

 _ **"Hmm, sebenarnya iya. Tapi...Chef Wu mengenalnya, bahkan sangat dekat"**_

 _ **Kedua lelaki tinggi itu saling bersalaman, tertawa setelahnya yang mau tak mau membuat wanita pembawa acara itu juga ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban dari bintang tamunya.**_

"Kau ribut-ribut memintaku kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan acara itu."

"Hn. Aku tahu kau merindukan Chef Park. Dan Oh, apa yang orang yang Chef Park Maksud adalah dirimu?"

"Tidak-tidak! Orang itu bukan aku!"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Serius kau tidak merindukannya?"

Baekhyun merasa ia mendadak linglung mendengar pertanyaan Yeri. Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun apa ia merindukan Chanyeol atau tidak karena sudah pasti jawababbya adalah IYA!

Baru saja ia hendak memarahi Yeri karena gadis kecil itu terlalu mencampuri urusan orang dewasa, namun perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada televisi besar yang masih menampilkan wajah tampan pujaan hatinya.

 _ **"Kudengar Chef Wu dan Chef Park akan membintangi sebuah acara memasak diluar negeri?"**_

 _ **"Ah itu, rencananya memang seperti itu. Tapi itu masih rencana, karena Chef tampan yang baru menemukan belahan jiwanya ini belum menkonfirmasi"**_

 _ **"Yayaya, hyung apa maksudmu?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol tertawa malu-malu dengan tangan menyikut perut Yifan, keduanya kembali tertawa bersama dengan para penonton yang hadir distudio.**_

 _ **"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti acara itu bersama Yifan hyung."**_

 _ **"Bisa berikan bocoran sedikit mengenai acaranya?"**_

 _ **"Jadi begini...Hyung atau aku yang menjelaskan?"**_

 _ **"Kau saja, jika yang menjelaskan yang lebih muda pasti lebih menarik"**_

 _ **Dengan sedikit cibiran Yifan kembali tertawa, ah bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya siaran kali itu karena kedua bintang tamu itu terus-terusan membangun suasana yang menyenangkan distudio.**_

 _ **"Aku akan membocorkan sedikit saja. Judul acaranya ''Food Traveling with Chef Park and Wu'. Ini adalah acara memasak pertama kami yang dilakulan dibeberapa negara, kalian akan mengetahui banyak kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Yifan hyung dan juga aku tentu saja"**_

 _ **"Tunggu, beberapa negara?"**_

 _ **"Ne, Amerika, Belanda dan Prancis"**_

 _ **"Kapan kalian akan memulai shooting?"**_

 _ **"Rencananya Lusa, setelah kami mengadakan pressconference di restoran Park Chanyeol"**_

Yeri membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar percakapan ditelevisi, mengedip beberapa kali masih tak percaya kalau Chef Park akan pergi keluar negeri yang mana artinya, Baekhyun akan...ditinggal.

"K-kau baik-baik saja Oppa?"

"N-ne, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan menemui Park Chanyeol dulu? Memang acaranya pasti hanya akan ada 7 atau 8 episode, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Shootingnya hanya akan berjalan seminggu. Jadi kupikir daripada kau menyesal tidak menemui Chef Park untuk waktu yang sangat lama lebih baik kau me-"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau tahu? Shooting seperti itu bisanya paling singkat berlangsung selama 6 minggu, itu paling singkat. Tapi ini acara memasak, banyak hal-hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Dan menurutku pasti Chef Park akan meninggalkanmu sekitar..."

Yeri menimang, menggerak-gerakan jarinya seolah tengah menghitung yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari lelaki manis disisinya. Jujur, ssttt bahkan Yeri sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan adalah benar atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu apakah variety show akan melakukan shooting selama itu wkwk.

"... 3 atau 4 bulan. Kau mau ditinggal Chef Park selama itu? Dia pasti akan bermain-main dengan para gadis cantik diluar negeri. Kudengar wanita di benua Eropa itu sangat manis dan cantik, mereka memiliki kepribadian lembut yang pasti disukai para lelaki. Kau tidak takut Chef Park malah jatuh cinta pada gadis-gadis itu?"

"T-tutup mulutmu! Lagipula apa peduliku? Aku tidak peduli kalau Chan-"

"Tidak peduli tapi kau mau dicium olehnya-_-"

Yeri mencibir, mematikan televisinya karena acara yang menampilkan Park Chanyeol baru saja selesai. Dapat ia rasakan aura membunuh yang berasal dari sisi kirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

Sejak insiden dimana Yeri mendapati video dimana dirinya dan juga Chanyeol tengah berciuman, Yeri tak henti-hentinya menggodanya. Memang anak itu tidak memberitahukan perihal tersebut kepada Mama Byun, Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur mengenai itu. Namun, perbuatan Yeri yang terus-terusan menggodanya membuatnya malu hingga ia pun malah mengabaikan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kembali ke-"

"Ponselmu berbunyi lagi! Chanyeollie~ Baekkie merindukanmu~ Ayo kita berte-"

"YAK! Hentikan ucapanmu Yeri!"

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Ini angkat! Katakan padanya kalau aku sedang ke toilet!"

Yeri kembali menggerutu, menyambar dengan sangat kasar ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun sebelum ia menggeser ikon hijau yang ada diponsel milik lelaki manis yang sialnya dicintai Park Chanyeol.

"Ne Chef, maaf karena aku lagi yang mengangkat teleponnya"

"..."

"Speaker-nya Yeri!"

"Berisik!"

Dengan sangat kesal Yeri menekan gambar speaker diponsel Baekhyun, langsung membanting ponsel hitam itu keatas ranjangnya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari si pemilik.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun tak mau sampai ponselnya rusak dan menghapus semua chat dan juga foto-fotonya bersama Chanyeol. Awas saja kalau itu terjadi, Yeri adalah satu-satunya tersangka yang akan Baekhyun jebloskan ke neraka nanti.

 _"Jadi, kemana lagi anak itu?"_

"Baekhyun Oppa sebenarnya ada disebelahku, tapi ia memintaku mengatakan padamu kalau ia sed-amphthh! Jangan menutupi mulutku Oppa!"

 _"Dia baru saja menutup mulutmu sayang?"_

"Ne~ Baekhyun jahat sekali padaku...ia terus memarahiku dan juga kasar padaku~"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Yeri!"

 _"Apa Baekhyun masih disana?"_

"Hn, dia baru selesai menonton acaramu barusan"

Disebrang sana Chanyeol tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana manisnya wajah Baekhyun membuatnya semakin merindukan anak itu. Sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi anak itu, bahkan sampai menghampirinya kerumah dan juga tempat kerjanya, namun hasilnya nihil Baekhyun tetap bersembunyi darinya walau ia tahu lelaki manis itu terus memperhatikannya dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

 _"Apa Baekkie sudah makan siang?"_

"Akan aku tanyakan. Oppa, kau sudah makan siang belum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat Yeri cepat-cepat mengabari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Yeri pusing dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, apa susahnya menjawab telepon Chanyeol. Kalau ia merona malu Chanyeol juga tak akan mengetahuinya kan?

 _"Baekkie? Aku merindukanmu!"_

"Wajah Baekhyun Oppa memerah! Senyumnya aneh sekali"

"Yak! Jangan beritahu dia Yeri!"

"Ck, Chef Park juga sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu bodoh!"

 _"Katakan pada Baekkie aku mencintainya. Ng, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada beberapa pekerjaan."_

"Ne. Baekkie Oppa juga mencintaimu Chef"

tuuuuuuttt

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku juga mencintai Park Chanyeol!"

"Pergilah! Aku mengantuk Oppa!"

"Yak! Setelah kau mempermalukanku?"

"Ckck, kembalilah saat pekerjaanmu sudah selesai!"

Baekhyun berdecak, mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dan mengutuk Yeri sesuka hatinya sebelum ia melangkah pergi dan membanting pintu kamar anak itu dengan keras. Menimbulkan tatapan bingung dari seorang perawat yang kebetulan ada dilorong. Baekhyun menunduk minta maaf, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah mengingat ucapan Park Chanyeol.

Didalam kamarnya Yeri bersorak dengan sangat kencang, tidak sama sekali memejamkan matanya seperti yang ia bilang kalau ia mengantuk. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetik pesan dengan sangat cepat kepada Park Chanyeol dan mengatakan pada lelaki tampan itu kalau ia berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah, semerah buah tomat.

.

.

.

"Aku sepakat dengan Luhan dan juga Eomma kalau aku akan menikan setelah kau menikah!"

Chanyeol yang tengah bersantai disalah satu kursi yang ada direstorannya setelah rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya sejak acara TalkShow tadi membelalakan matanya. Dihadapannya, Sehun, Eomma-nya dan juga Luhan tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Terlebih Eomma-nya, wanita itu menyeringai dan bergumam 'Dr. Byun' tanpa suara, yang mana membuat Chanyeol makin terkejut ditas keterkejuatannya karena ucapan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau bahkan bisa menikah besok kalau kau mau!"

"Tidak. Aku akan membiarkanmu dan Dokter muda itu menikah terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya aku dan juga Lu-"

"Aku belum akan menikah!"

"Bukannya kau dan juga Dokter Byun bahkan sudah merencanakan bulan madu kalian?"

Kali ini Eomma-nya, kembali membuat Chanyeol tersedak minumannya sendiri. Bagaimana Eomma-nya bisa tahu kalau ia dan juga Baekhyun bahkan sudah merencanakan bulan madu mereka? Padahal menjadi sepasang kekasih saja belum, tapi mereka sudah merencanakan sejauh itu. Payah.

"Eomma mendengar percakapan kalian ketika malam itu Dokter Byun main kerumah. Kau dan juga Baekhyun berencana menghabiskan bulan pertama honeymoon kalian di Paris kan?"

"E-eomma!"

"Ah, apa eomma benar?"

"Lupakan saja! Bahkan sampai saat ini dia belum mau menjadi kekasihku"

Ada niat ingin tertawa sebenarnya, baik didalam hati Eomma Park dan juga Sehun tentu saja. Kedua kalinya Park Chanyeol menceritakan kepada mereka bahwa orang yang ia sukai tidak membalas perasaannya.

Mungkin kalau ini 10 tahun yang lalu Eomma Park dan juga Sehun akan mentertawakan Chanyeol sampai mereka kehabisan tenaga untuk tertawa. Namun sekarang situasinya berbeda, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi untuk ditertawakan walau anak itu tetap saja terlihat _Laughable._

"Harusnya kau berusaha hyung!"

"Aku sudah, dan dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'aku sudah tahu' atau 'tunggu, Baekkie belum siap'. Arghh, aku kehabisan kesabaran"

"Kau tahu, aku setuju dengan Dokter itu. Kalian baru saja saling mengenal dan kau sudah bertingkah seolah kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kehidupan sebelum ini"

"Sehunna, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau juga dulu begitu padaku!"

"L-luhan!"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya, tak menyangka kalau sikap adiknya yang sok cool itu ternyata tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

Ia tersenyum menyaksikan perdebatan kecil yang dilakukan pasangan didepannya, merasa terhibur akan pertengkaran menggemaskan yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh Luhan karena pastinya Sehun akan mengalah pada kekasihnya.

Cara merajuk Luhan mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, senyumnya mengembang dan ia lirik ponselnya yang masih menggunakan foto menggemaskan Baekhyun sebagai wallpaper-nya.

"Berusahalah kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Dokter Byun. Eomma, Sehunnie, Luhannie dan juga teman-temanmu akan selalu mendukungmu. Jangan takut Baekhyun menolakmu, karena apa? Karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol, kau anak Eomma, dan tidak akan ada satupun orang yang menyia-nyiakan anak tampan sepertimu. Termasuk Baekhyun sekalipun, Eomma sangat yakin itu"

"Terimakasih Eomma, Aku akan berusaha sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan"

.

.

.

 _"Yeri?"_

"Ne Chef?"

 _"Baekkie masih disisimu?"_

"Tentu, dia mendengarkan dan hampir menangis ketika mengetahui kau akan pergi"

 _"Benarkah? Baekkie sayang? Ohiya, aku...Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mencium-mu sampai seperti itu. Aku sung-"_

"Apa ini pembicaraan dewasa? Apa aku harus pergi dan membiarkan kalian berdua bicara?"

Baekhyun membelalakan mata sebulat-bulatnya, bibirnya berucap 'Diam' dengan gesture tangan memerintah yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan jengah oleh anak manis yang kini masih bertelungkup diranjangnya.

 _"Hmm, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada Baekkie...hanya...berdua"_

"Baiklah, aku tahu kalau ini pasti pembicaraan dewasa"

 _"Maafkan aku Yeri sayang, aku akan mentraktirmu setelah ini"_

"Aku menunggu. Aku akan kekantin saja sekarang"

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ck, bicaralah terus terang pada Chanyeol Oppa kalau kau merindukannya! Aku pergi!"

Baekhyun mempout, Yeri benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian bersama ponselnya yang terhubung dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin kabur, ingin pulang saja karena jam kerja-nya pun sudah habis. Ia tidak mau pipinya merona karena mendengar rayuan-rayuan Chanyeol untuknya. Ia malu, bahkan insiden ciuman diladang bunga itu masih membuatnya terus merona ketika mengingatnya.

 _"Baekkie?"_

"..."

 _"Aku tahu kau masih disana. Aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku"_

"..."

 _"..."_

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, tak ada kata-mata romantis terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol padahal Baekhyun mengharapkannya. Baekhyun pun demikian, Chanyeol menunggunya berbicara, merindukan suara menggemaskan milik lelaki manis itu menyapa pendengarannya.

 _"Aku...aku akan pergi untuk memulai shooting lusa. Dan besok pagi aku ada press conference direstoranku. Kuharap kau bisa datang"_

"..."

 _"Hanya 6 bulan, tidak lama kan? Kau...tidak akan kesepian kalau aku tinggal selama itu?"_

Baekhyun tertegun, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya karena tak ingin suara terkejutnya terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Tunggu, selama itu? Hanya untuk acara dengan 7 atau 8 episode Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya selama itu? Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terima kalau ditinggal selama itu, walau ia masih menggantung perasaan Chanyeol ia tidak ingin lama-lama berpisah dengan lelaki tampan itu. Apapun alasannya!

 _"Kuharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum aku berangkat. Tapi kau sepertinya masih marah padaku karena aku menciummu waktu itu? Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu, hanya saja waktu itu...aku benar-benar ingin menciummu. Maafkan aku"_

"..."

Baekhyun merasa sedih, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah padanya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikan lelaki itu, ia hanya malu dan belum siap kalau lelaki tampan yang gemar memasak itu mengetahui kalau Baekhyun tak bisa tidur nyenyak selama berhari-hari karena terbayang-bayang dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

 _"Aku hanya ingin bilang...Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa. Aku sangat berharap kau akan menungguku dan kita bisa benar-benar terikat oleh suatu hubungan setelah kepulanganku nanti. Kumohon, jangan menolakku lagi Baek, aku bisa menyerah kalau kau menolakku lagi. Ah, dan satu lagi. Jangan coba dekati lelaki lain, karena kalau sampai aku mendapatimu berkencan dengan lelaki lain, aku bersumpah akan loncat dari atas menara eiffel!"_

"..."

Sungguh, Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Ia hapus air mata harunya dengan senyum mengembang, tak tahan dengan sikap menggelikan Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya merasa senang.

 _"Sudah malam, kau belum pulang? Kau ingin kujemput atau tidak?"_

"..."

 _"Ah sepertinya tidak. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, hati-hati dijalan! Kalau ada apa-apa cepat-cepat hubungi aku! Aku mencintaimu!"_

"..."

 _"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku ketika kau tidur. Selamat malam sayang"_

"..."

 _ **Tuuutuut**_

"Selamat malam...Sayang! Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat!"

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka secara perlahan ketika tepukan dibabunya terasa menusuk dan menyakitkan. Ia gosokan punggung tangannya dengan lembut diarea sekitar matanya, ia masih mengantuk dan siapa orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dipagi hari yang in- tunggu ini sudah siang!

"Kamar Yeri?"

"Ne, kau tidur dirumah sakit dan membuat Mama khawatir!"

"Rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, melirik tangannya yang masih memegangi ponselnya. Ia baru ingat, setelah teleponnya terputus dengan Chanyeol ia merasa mengantuk, namun ia tidak sadar kalau ia malah tertidur diatas kursi dengan kepalanya yang tenggelam diatas ranjang Yeri.

"Press Conference Chef Wu dan Chanyeol Oppa akan dumulai sebentar lagi!"

Yeri memekik tiba-tiba dan mau tak mau membuat Mama Byun dan juga Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang gadis manis itu. Baekhyun bersumpah, Chanyeol yang ada didalam televisi sangatlah tampan dengan setelan Jas berwarna abu-abu, sama dengan yang digunakan sepupunya Yifan.

"Ini Live?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti ketika Yeri menjawabinya dengan tegas. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak, membiarkan Mama-nya duduk dikursinya dan ia malah melangkah pergi karena ingin buang air kecil sekalian membasuh mukanya.

"Aku akan kekamar mandi dan absen sebentar, sekalian memeriksa jadwal operasi"

"Ne, tak usah kembali juga tak apa! Aku disini saja bersama Mama cukup!"

"Terserah!"

Dengan sangat kesal Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kamar Yeri, membuat nafasnya terengah-engah dan akhirnya ia memilih berjongkok didalam lift karena kelelahan. Ia meraih ponselnya, mengecek sebuah pesan masuk dari Park Chanyeol yang membuat senyumnya mengembang secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **Future Husband**_

 _ **Selamat pagi sayangku~**_

 _ **Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum memulai pekerjaanmu!**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu! :***_

"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu Yeollie!"

Ting.

Lift-nya terbuka dan Baekhyun kembali berlari keruangannya, mampir sejenak keruang Staff karena ia harus absen kehadiran. Senyumnya mengembang dan ketika ia sampai diruangannya, tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mandi, mengganti pakaian dan juga jas putih kebanggannya dengan yang masih bersih.

"Noona"

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jina, si suster senior yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Noona-nya sendiri karena wanita itu sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada wanita itu dan dibalas dengan senyum tak kalah manis dari Jina sendiri

"Oh Baekkie, ada apa?"

"Noona mau kemana?"

"Eung...aku akan menonton press conference Park Chanyeol."

"Memangnya Noona tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Belum ada, aku sudah melakukan semua pekerjaanku. Jadi karena ini waktu luang aku akan menontonnya sedikit. Ah, kau juga bukannya hari ini tidak ada jadwal?"

"Hn, hanya meneriksa nenek Kim, Yeri dan juga beberapa pemeriksaan rutin seperti biasanya"

"Kau bisa meluangkan waktumu Baekkie, beristirahatlah, kau sudah bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini"

"Ah, ne. Akan aku pikirkan lagi. Kalau begitu...sampai jumpa Noona"

Setelah menyempatkan sebuah senyum pada Jina, Baekhyun kembali berjalan sendiri, bersenandung kecil sambil membalas beberapa sapaan. Hari ini jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, dan setelah dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya menemui Chanyeol, sekalian minta maaf pada lelaki tinggi karena mengabaikannya. Mungkin nanti siang, ia harus memeriksa beberapa pasien terlebih dahulu.

"Nenek~"

"Eung, kau telat 3 menit 21 detik sayang"

"Iyakah? Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedikit bangun kesiangan"

"Tak apa"

"Baiklah, ini pemeriksaan terakhir nenek. Nenek bisa pulang siang ini, tapi apa nenek sudah meminum obat nenek?"

"S-sudah"

"Bohong. Ayo Baekkie bantu minum obatnya, nenek harus cepat sembuh agar bisa berkumpul dengan cucu nenek lagi~"

"T-tapi aku tidak mau! Obatnya membuatku mengantuk!"

"Ayolah nenek, hanya mengantuk sebentar, nenek bisa tidur kalau merasa mengantuk. Tunggu, Baekkie akan ambilkan airnya"

"Tidak mau!"

"Nenek~ Baekkie tidak akan mengizinkan nenek pulang kalau nenek tidak mau minum obat. Bagaimana?"

"Ckck, baiklah. Kau satu-satunya yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa kalah seperti ini"

Baekhyun pun tertawa, tak ketinggalan pula Nenek Kim yang kini matanya menyipit karena tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dibantunya Nenek Kim meminum obatnya, memperhatikan dengan sangat teliti takut-takut wanita tua itu tersedak minumnya.

Ah, ada satu hal. Baekhyun sangatlah digemari bagi para Nenek pasien rumah sakit. Selain sikap baik hatinya yang membuat siapapun menyanginya, sikap manjanya juga terkadang selalu membuat para nenek gemas dan akhirnya malah menganggapnya seperti cucu mereka sendiri.

Seperi contohnya Nenek Kim, wanita tua itu bahkan selalu mendengarkan setiap ocehan Baekhyun apapun itu. Entah ketika anak itu tengah membicarakan tentang kenapa ia bangun kesiangan ataupun ketika Baekhyun tak bisa tertidur semalaman karena memikirkan seseorang. Tentu saja orang itu Park Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya pada nenek Kim. Ia malu kalau sampai wanita tua itu mengetahui ia memiliki sedikit hubungan yang menarik dengan Chef muda kenamaan itu.

"Kuperhatikan semua orang tengah sibuk didepan televisi. Apa perasaanku saja atau memang benar?"

"Hmm, perasaan Nenek saja. Buktinya aku tidak sibuk didepan televisi"

"Yak! Bukan kau yang aku maksud"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan diam ketika nenek Kim memeluknya cukup erat, membuatnya sedikit terkejut memang, tapi tak apa, bagi Baekhyun pasien-nya adalah prioritas. Sebagai dokter Baekhyun bersumpah akan melakukan pelayanan yang baik untuk para pasiennya.

Sambil tetap tersenyum dan mendengarkan ocehan nenek Kim, pandangannya menerawang pada ruang rawat yang berisikan sekita 5 orang pasien. Memperhatikan para nenek yang tengah sibuk berkumpul dibawah televisi. Dan senyum Baekhyun pun makin mengembang, ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang ada didalam televisi itu.

"Wajahmu memerah sayang"

"A-ah, nenek a-aku harus memeriksa pasien yang lain hehe. Nanti siang, aku akan menemui nenek lagi sebelum nenek pulang"

"Yak! Jangan berlari seperti itu! Kau bisa jatuh Baekkie!"

Baekhyun tak peduli, ia tak peduli kalau ia bisa terjatuh karena berlari sangat cepat. Pagi itu ia benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat terburu-buru, walau terburu-buru ia tetap memperhatikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai dokter.

"Yeollie, Baekkie akan datang secepatnya"

Ketika pekerjaannya sudah sedikit lebih ringan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar Yeri. Berniat istirahat dan siapa tahu Mama-nya masih berada disana, jadi ia bisa bermanja-manja nantinya.

Ting.

Tepat ketika pintu lift itu terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun segera berlari. Tak lupa membalas sapaan dari beberapa perawat dan juga pasien yang ia temui disepanjang koridor lantai 7.

"Ma- ada apa dengan kalian"

"B-baekkie Oppa! C-chanyeol...Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol berencana tinggal di Paris."

"Selama 2 tahun"

"M-mwo?"

Saat itu juga, tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Mama-nya dan juga Yeri yang meneriaki namanya Baekhyun kembali berlari. Dengan degup jantung dan juga perasaan tak karuan yang menyelimutinya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menghampiri mobilnya, mengendarainya dengan sangat cepat menuju ketempat dimana ia bisa menemui lelaki tinggi yang belakangan hadir dihidupnya.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang diucapkan Mama-nya dan juga Yeri adalah benar atau tidak, Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu. Bahkan sebelum mencari tahu kebenarannya, ia langsung bergegas karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin menemui dan memarahi Chanyeol saat itu juga. 2 tahun di Paris? Bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat benar apa yang semalam lelaki tinggi itu ucapkan melalui teleponnya. Ia ingat Chanyeol mengatakannya kalau lelaki itu hanya akan meninggalkannya selama 6 bulan, lalu apa-apaan dengan 2 tahun di Paris?

.

.

.

Sorakan riuh para penggemar meramaikan ruangan bernuansa coklat yang kini terlihat sangat penuh dan sesak. Beberapa diantaranya nampak sangat sedih ketika sebelumnya sosok yang mereka kagumi baru saja mengatakan akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh selama 2 tahun untuk memperdalam ilmunya.

Dua orang lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi menjadi sorotan itu hanya tersenyum, mengatakan tak apa-apa pada para penggemarnya sambil terus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuk mereka.

Pada sesi tanya jawab bebas tadi bahkan keduanya nampak sangat menikmati, mengabaikan bahwa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para penggemarnya sangatlah bersifat pribadi. Seperti seorang gadis muda yang menanyakan bagaimana sosok dokter yang bisa mencuri perhatian Chanyeol, atau bagaimana bisa Wu Yifan yang selalu terlihat sibuk itu bisa datang secara rutin untuk mampir ke Material Art Class. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membocorkan identitasnya. Dia bisa mengamuk padaku kalau aku memberitahukannya pada publik, dia sangat pemalu. Bahkan ia juga sesekali masih bersikap malu-malu padaku"

Suara teriakan 'Wah' itu kembali memenuhi ruangan ketika Wu Yifan mengatakan sedikit hal mengenai seaeorang yang selalu ia temui di Material Art Class. Membuat Park Chanyeol bahkan tak ketinggalan untuk bersorak menggoda juga pada Yifan, seperti yang kini dilakukan para penggemar lelaki keturunan China itu.

"Ada lagi?"

Kali ini sang MC yang bertanya, melirik para penggemar. Memperhatikan satu persatu karena banyak sekali orang yang mengangkat tangannya. Ia tak menyangka, sebegitu penasarannya kah para penggemar Chanyeol dan juga Yifan mengenai masalah percintaan artisnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Tolong berikan mic-nya pada gadis dengan sweater biru muda diujung sana"

"Terimakasih"

"Siapa namamu dan siapa yang ingin kau tanya?"

"Eung, a-aku Joy. Aku ingin bertanya sedikit pada Chanyeol Oppa"

"Aku?"

"Ne"

Chanyeol sempat membulatkan matanya walau pada akhirnya ia tetap tersenyum pada gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berbalut sweater biru. Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit, nampak sedikit gugup juga, membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum untuk menenangkan gadis berambut pendek itu.

"A-aku... Kau, apa tidak ada tempat selain Paris? Kau tinggal di negara lain selama itu, bagaimana kalau kami semua merindukanmu? Dan bagaimana kalau dokter yang kau sukai itu merindukanmu juga? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menetap di Paris selama itu?"

"..."

Chanyeol diam sejenak, ya benar, Baekhyun. Bahkan saat mengatakan pada publik perihal ia yang akan tinggal di Paris tadi Chanyeol tak memikirkan Baekhyun. Tak sadar apakah kalau lelaki manis yang mencuri perhatiannya itu akan baik-baik saja kalau ia tinggal selama itu.

"A-apa pertanyaanku salah? M-maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan kami, para penggemarmu. Kami sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan mendadak seperti itu Oppa"

"A-ah tidak. Kau tidak salah...Joy. Aku mengerti kalau kalian terkejut. Tapi sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat yang aku bisa agar bisa berkumpul dengan kalian lagi"

"..."

"Dan untuk 2 tahun itu...maafkan aku, aku memang harus tinggal di sa-"

"Tidak boleh!"

"B-baekkie?"

Semua pasang mata yang ada diruang itu memebelalak, menatap penuh keterkejutan. Termasuk para ahjussi pemegang kamera yang berniat memutar balik kameranya untuk bisa mengambil gambar sosok manis yang kini berdiri diambang pintu Park Restaurant dengan wajah tak bersahabat dan juga air mata yang hampir mengalir dipipinya.

Katakan saja Baekhyun itu bodoh, ia tidak tahu situasinya sekarang. Ia tidak berpikir kalau ia bisa saja berada didalam masalah karena mengacaukan acara yang ditonton oleh jutaan pasang mata, tak hanya didalam restoran ini namun diseluruh penjuru korea. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Baekhyun pun demikian. Kau akan ditinggal jauh oleh pujaan hatimu dan kau pikir kau harus diam saja?

"T-tolong jangan arahkan kamerannya!"

Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan tempatnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang baru saja meneriaki namanya karena memintanya untuk kembali ketempat semula. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap penuh ketekejutan pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menghapus air matanya kasar. Beberapa penggemar langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret ataupun merekam apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata mereka sendiri.

"Tolong, kumohon sekali pada kalian semua...jangan ambil gambarnya lagi"

"..."

"Kumohon"

Dengan perlahan, kamera-kamera yang sebelumnya diarahkan pada Baekhyun menghilang dan kembali lagi kedalam saku para pemiliknya. Kameranya memang sudah tak ada, tapi semua orang disana tak berniat melepaskan tontonan membingungkan ini barang sedetikpun.

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, apakah itu sosok dokter yang bisa membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta? Sosok yang selalu Chanyeol rahasiakan identitasnya dari para penggemarnya?

"B-baekkie, bagaimana bisa?"

PLAK

Banyak pasang mata membulat saat itu juga, ada juga yang memekik tak terima ketika tangan ramping yang dihiasi jemari-jemari lentik itu menampar pipi Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap Baekhyun yang hampir meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia baru saja hendak menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, berniat meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai kesalahan, Chanyeol sendiri agak bingung. Baekhyun menamparnya karena apa? Karena ciuman waktu itu kah?

"A-apa bisa kita jeda dulu acaranya?"

"A-ah, kita iklan dulu saja"

Sang MC diujung sana yang juga tak ketinggalan untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dan juga dokter manisnya masih saling tatap pun berdeham sekali. Mengatakan beberapa hal singkat sebelum akhirnya muncul iklan dilayar televisi.

"K-kau akan hiks meninggalkanku?"

"B-baekkie"

"Hiks"

Menyadari banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan, Chanyeol pun urung untuk memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. Ia membungkuk sejenak pada para kru dan juga orang-orang disana sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk keruangannya saja.

Ia merindukan Baekhyun, ia ingin memeluk anak yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya beberapa hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan ramai itu Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun agar mengikutinya, dengan jemari saling bertautan yang mengundang bisik-bisik dari para penggemar yang memperhatikan.

"Kalau aku jadi dokter itu aku juga akan menangis dan melarang Chanyeol pergi. Gila saja, untuk apa dia berlama-lama di Paris kalau di korea saja banyak yang menunggunya"

"Ssst, kau merusak keheningan ini!"

"Tapikan me- ah sudahlah"

.

.

.

Keduanya kini hanya saling tatap, dengan hidung memerah Baekhyun dan juga lelehan air mata yang mengering dipipinya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, menghapur air mata Baekhyun dan mencubit dengan lembut pucuk hidung anak itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau bilang hanya 6 bulan, kenapa jadi 2 tahun? Untuk apa, untuk apa kau berlama-lama di Paris? Kau...kau tidak berniat mengencani gadis-gadis Paris kan? Hiks, Yeollie~"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, menarik Baekhyun yang terisak kedalam pelukannya yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan super erat dari dokter manis itu.

Oh, Baekhyun hanya teringat ucapan Yeri semalam. Dimana anak itu mengatakan kalau gadis-gadis di Eropa sangatlah menarik. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol mengencani gadis Eropa, ia cemburu tentu saja.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan mengencani gadis di Paris eum?"

"Hiks"

"Hei hei, jangan menangis. Aku...ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan disana"

"Apa?"

"Eung, rahasia"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan kesal, bibirnya ia poutkan dan kembali mengundang gelak tawa dari Chanyeol yang melihatnya. Keduanya masih saling berpelukan hingga Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Kau...menciumku lagi"

"Maaf, aku kelepasan"

Chanyeol tertawa dan kembali mengulangi kesalahannya, mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun secara berulang, membuat Baekhyun mengeluh tak suka dan hendak saja melepaskan pelukannya namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini Baekkie"

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau bilang mencintaiku, tapi kau malah ingin meninggalkanku selama 2 tahun tanpa alasan jelas"

"Aku tidak bisa 100% mengatakan alasannya pada publik. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku ingin memperdalam ilmu"

"Padahal?"

Baekhyun kembali merajuk, matanya dengan sangat sedih menatap menusuk kedalam mata Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya bisa tersenyum, mengecup sekali pipi Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki manis itu.

"Aku menyerah"

"..."

"Kuberitahu alasannya tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ayo menikah denganku"

"Aku mau asal kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!"

"Eung...akan aku pikirkan"

"Serius Chanyeol! Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi ke Paris selama 2 tahun dan aku akan dengan senang hati mau menikahimu!"

"Deal!"

"M-mwo?"

"Aku mungkin tak akan benar-benar menetap selama dua tahun di Paris."

"M-mwo?"

"Sekarang kau milikku!"

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, memaksa anak itu untuk membalas pelukannya disela-sela kegiatannya yang tengah menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang berpelukan. Chanyeol mengecupi secara berulang-ulang pucuk kepala Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman karena ia masih merasa bingung pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa berkata dengan semudah itu?"

"Tenang sayang. Jadi begini, sejak lama aku memang sudah merencanakan ini. Aku mengambil sebuah kelas memasak dan juga akan membantu temanku direstoran yang baru saja dibukanya. Ohiya, alasan lainnya aku ingin menetap di Paris adalah...kau ingat rencana bulan madu kita?"

"N-ne, sebulan pertama dihabiskan di Paris"

"Aku...berencana menyiapkan segalanya untukmu"

"M-mwo?"

"Untuk bulan madu kita"

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memekik kesal walau pada kenyataannya ia tersipu mendengar salah satu alasan Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya.

Memang mereka sempat membicarakan hal semacam bulan madu beberapa waktu lalu, namun Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap serius permintaannya yang ingin menghabiskan bulan pertama honeymoon mereka di Paris.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyadari seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku secepat yang aku bisa, aku juga tak ingin lama-lama berpisah denganmu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji Baek"

"C-chanyeol"

"Aku bersyukur akhirnya kau menjadi milikku sekarang. Terimakasih Baekkie"

"C-chanyeol, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku selama 2 tahun! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang yang menggangguku? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik karena kau tidak menjagaku? Bagaimana kalau aku sakit? Kau sangat jauh dari jangkauanku, memangnya kau tidak akan khawatir? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"B-baek"

"Kumohon~ Biarkan aku menjadi seseorang yang egois untuk saat ini"

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, lelaki itu hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya kembali dengan tangan lelaki manis itu yang sudah melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis, membuat Chanyeol tak tega dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusak surai Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau bahkan masih mengenakan seragam kerjamu"

"Ne~ aku langsung kesini ketika Yeri dan Mama mengatakan padaku kau akan tinggal di Paris"

"Maafkan aku, kau sampai sedih seperti ini"

"Chanyeol"

"Hn?"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol, menahan lengan lelaki tinggi kesayangannya ketika Chanyeol berniat melepaskan pagutannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap dalam-dalam mata Chanyeol seolah meminta Chanyeol menuruti saja dirinya. Tentu saja Chanyeol takkan menolaknya, tak akan pernah ia menolak apapun yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Keduannya hanyut dalam ciuman memabukan yang berlangsung dengan sangat lembut, mata keduanya pun kembali terpejam, menikmati bagaimana moment indah tersebut terekam secara otomatis di memori mereka masing-masing.

TBC

Annyeong~

YAAAAAAA~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY BAEK~ I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME~ WE LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE US~ CHAN LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE CHAN~

Semoga makin cantiq ya mum, semoga bisa ngasih anak-anakmu ini adik baru lagi eaaa, semoga cepet-cepet go public sama Daddy ya mum, dan semoga-semoga lainnya yang ga mungkin diucapin panjang lebar disini wkwk.

Kita personal Chat aja nanti mum, oke^^ *ditabokChanyeol

PENGUMUMAN :

Harusnya ini udah END...Tapi aku berubah pikiran (lagi) dan malah merombak semuanya~ ada beberapa hal yang masih harus dijelasin biar ga terjadi yang namanya salah paham. Mianhae~ kayanya jadwal End FF ini harus mundur lagi wkwk...

Ohiya, kissing-nya ChanBaek yang terakhir itu masuk ke rated M ga menurut kalian? Tolong kasih pendapat, aku ga mau ada kesalahpahaman antara kita gara-gara adegan kisseu-nya ChanBaek hehe. Takutnya ada yang ngerasa gimanaaaa gitu, ini FF rated T tapi banyak Kisseu-nya wkwk. Maafkan daku~ habisnya greget kalo ChanBaek udah nempel-nempel tapi ga kissing wkwk.

Maaf untuk Typo, kekurangan tanda baca, dan lain-lain. Akan diperbaiki di Chapter berikutnya^^

Love Y'all :*

Review Juseyoooooooo~


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

Stomachache

ChanBaek

T

BGM : EXO - Girl x Friend, Unfair, Beautiful, Tender Love, On The Snow, First Love, Heaven.*recommended^^

…

…

…

 _28 Jam sebelum keberangkatan Chanyeol._

Drrtdrrt

Mata puppy yang tengah terpejam itu bergerak-gerak, berniat membuka matanya namun masih enggan karena rasa kantuknya masih hinggap.

Drrtdrrt

Oke, dengan terpaksa akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia menggosokan sejenak punggung tangan dengan matanya. Ia masih mengantuk setelah semalaman suntuk Chanyeol menggombalinya, ah ia jadi malu mengingat semalam.

Ingat dengan ponselnya, Baekhyun pun melirik _gadget_ diatas nakasnya yang layarnya menyala. Ia sambar ponselnya dengan cepat, mengetik _'0614'_ pada _lockscreen-_ nya. Ah, kunci ponselnya adalah tanggal mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semalam tepatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum seketika, mendapati 2 pesan dari _'future husband'_ tertera pada layar ponselnya. Wajahnya memanas hingga ia memegangi pipinya malu-malu. Ia jadi gugup membuka pesan dari Chanyeol.

Tap

 _ **From : Future Husband**_

 _ **Selamat pagi sayang**_

 _ **Apa kau belum bangun?**_

 _ **Hey, kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan Baekkie?**_

Baekhyun menggeleng sendiri, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol kalau ia tidak lupa dengan janji mereka pagi ini.

 _ **From : Future Husband**_

 _ **Aku On the way kerumahmu**_

 _ **Jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik untuk kencan pertama kita!**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu :***_

Baekhyun tersipu membacanya, ia ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Kamarnya tidak kedap suara, dan bisa-bisa ia malah mengejutkan Mama-nya.

Rasa malu itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Entah kenapa setiap kali Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya, jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mungkin itu wajar, dan sebagai dokter Baekhyun tahu betul kalau hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya. Tapi, Baekhyun hanya tak mengerti kenapa ia terus-terusan merona malu, bukannya ia harusnya biasa saja? Mengingat sudah jutaan kali Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Dengan cepat, karena tidak ingin membuat wajahnya makin merona karena ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun kembali melirik ponselnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar sambil berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengetik dengan cepat balasan untuk Chanyeol.

 _ **To : Future Husband**_

 _ **Selamat pagi^^**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak lupa! Aku masih ingat kalau semalam aku membuat janji bersamamu pagi ini.**_

 _ **Oh, dan aku bukanlah anak gadis! Jadi kupikir aku tidak berlu berdandan hanya karena akan pergi kencan denganmu!**_

 _ **Aku juga mencintaimu :***_

Baekhyun menekan ikon _'send'_ diponselnya, membaca secara cepat pesannya yang langsung dibaca oleh Chanyeol. Ia tertegun, menyesali kalimat terakhirnya. Ia jadi benar-benar malu sekarang, mengingat selama ini ia selalu jual mahal dihadapan Chanyeol, tetapi sekarang ia malah blak-blakan mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai lelaki tinggi itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAAA"

Baekhyun menjerit dengan wajah merona parah, dengan segera ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara bantal-bantal yang ada diranjangnya. Ia bahkan berguling-guling tidak jelas, kakinya menendang-nendang udara dan ia tertawa sendiri mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol, _**'aku juga mencintaimu' disertai emoticon cium diakhirnya.**_

"AAAAAA MAMAAAAAAA TOLONG BAEKKIE AAAA!'

BRAK

"B-baekhyun? Ada apa?"

"E-oh m-mama?"

"Kau...sehat?"

"N-ne"

"Yakin?"

"N-ne, A-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah, Mama langsung berlari dari dapur ketika mendengar teriakanmu. Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"N-ne, maaf membuat mama khawatir"

Mama Byun pun hanya mengagguk, masih sedikit khawatir pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memekik dipagi hari. Dan setelah memastikan anak manisnya tidak kenapa-kenapa ia pun kembali meninggalkan kamar itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah merutuki dirinya sambil melilitkan selimut pada dirinya, berusaha berguling-guling kembali. Rasa malunya menjadi dua kali lipat sekarang, karena Chanyeol dan tentu saja Mama-nya.

…

…

…

"Kupikir, walaupun kau bukan anak gadis kau tetap saja terlihat cantik sayang"

"M-mwo?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis dan Mama Byun tersedak minumnya. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi dan Chanyeol memilih mengawali harinya dengan sebuah gombalan seperti itu? Mama Byun yang mendengar anaknya digombali oleh chef idolanya hanya menggeleng dan menjerit ala _fangirl_ didalam hati.

Ketiganya kini tengah duduk berdampingan dimeja makan dengan sepotong sandwich tuna dipiring masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan milik mereka sejak tadi. Namun, dengan alasan ingin menemani Mama Byun menyelesaikan makanannya, keduanya pun kini hanya duduk ditempatnya. Dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah merona Baekhyun, mencubit pipinya bahkan tak segan untuk merapikan poni-poni yang menutupi kening anak itu.

Sungguh, disebrang sana Mama Byun benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak ala _fangirl._ Bolehkah ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam segala adegan manis yang tersaji dihadapannya? _Mengupload_ -nya ke sosial media dan membuat berita heboh dengan pasangan baru ini?

"Memangnya kalian ingin pergi kemana eum?'

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. Ia sedikit grogi mendapati Mama-nya tersenyum aneh padanya dengan alis naik turun.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Yeo- Chanyeol mengajakku menghabiskan waktu bersama tetapi ia tidak bilang ingin per-"

"Hanya jalan-jalan biasa dan mungkin akan mampir menjenguk Yeri karena aku memiliki sebuah janji dengannya"

"Yeri?"

Baekhyun dan Mama-nya menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Chanyeol, bahkan Mama Byun yang baru saja meletakkan bekas-bekas peralatan mereka di bak pencucian piring segera berlari kembali ke meja makan.

"Hmm, kau ingat aku berjanji akan mentraktir Yeri? Ayolah sayang, aku bahkan sangat yakin kau mendengarnya malam itu"

"A-ah itu...ya"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yeri, kapan anak itu bisa diperbolehkan pulang eum? Mama benar-benar tidak sabar tinggal serumah dengan anak manis itu~"

Kembali perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beralih pada Mama Byun, wanita itu nampak sangat manis dengan senyum dibibirnya. Mengundang kedua anak lelaki itu mau tidak mau malah ikut tersenyum.

"Mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu lagi. Kami masih harus memastikan tulangnya sudah benar-benar kuat dan juga lukanya mengering"

"Huft, masih lama. Tidak bisa dipercepat?"

"Aku dan juga dokter yang lain akan berusaha"

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum, mengusap punggung tangan Mama-nya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh wanita itu. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sibuk memperhatikan kekasihnya pun ikut tersenyum ketika Mama Byun juga tersenyum padanya, ia juga tidak sabar dengan kepulangan Yeri ngomong-ngomong.

Berniat untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang mungkin sedikit bersedih, Chanyeol pun meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya agar makin mendekat. Tapi Baekhyun malah menggerutu, melirik Chanyeol kesal tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari pinggangnya.

"Kalian manis sekali"

"Mama~"

"Ah, Mama harus mencuci piring"

"Perlu bantuan _eommonim_?"

"Tak apa-apa sayang, aku bisa sendiri. Kau disini saja temani Baekhyun"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku ada disini bersama Baekhyun"

"Ckck, iya iya"

Setelah tertawa dan mencubit pipi Park Chanyeol, Mama Byun segera berlalu meninggalkan dua anak lelaki itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat manja setelah kepergiannya. Walaupun ia tidak menoleh kebelakang, Mama Byun cukup tahu kalau Chef tampan itu baru saja memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat manja. Ia tersenyum, tak menyangka lelaki tampan yang selalu ia agung-agungkan ketika wajahnya muncul didalam program memasak televisi ternyata memiliki sikap yang sangat kekanakan.

"Baek?"

"Hn?"

"Aku suka memelukmu seperti ini'

"C-chanyeol"

Rasanya memang benar-benar nyaman berada didalam pelukan Chanyeol, walaupun hanya sebentar karena tak lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berarti kalau Yeri pulang seminggu atau dua minggu lagi, aku..."

"Ne, kau tidak akan melihatnya!"

"Baek, aku sedikit menyesal tidak bisa ikut merayakan kepulangan adikmu"

"Tak apa Yeollie, Yeri sudah sangat senang kau sering menjenguknya. Lagipula ia pasti mengerti akan pekerjaanmu"

"Kau benar. Tapi, aku juga ingin melihatnya tersenyum ketika ia keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Yeol, kau sudah sangat sering melihat Yeri tersenyum, bahkan kau juga sudah melihat ketika anak itu menangis dan marah-marah. Ia sudah sehat Yeol, kemarin bahkan ia sudah bisa berlari walau pada akhirnya ia mengeluh sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun kembali. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia malah jadi membicarakan Yeri. Jujur, ia menyangi anak manis itu. Chanyeol merasa sangat senang ketika pertama kali melihat Yeri, apalagi ketika Baekhyun mengatakan Yeri adalah adiknya, membuat Chanyeol merasa makin senang. Ia sudah lama menginginkan seorang adik perempuan, tapi nyatanya ia hanya memiliki Oh Sehun sebagai adiknya. Ia memang menyayangi Sehun, tapi ia juga menyayangi Yeri dan sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adiknya.

"Yeollie!"

"Hn?"

"Kau...kau tidak menyukai Yeri kan? M-maksudku, kau tidak menyukai Yeri seperti kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang aku menyukai Yeri seperti aku menyukaimu?"

"Ck, menjauh sana! Pacaran saja dengan Yeri!"

Sebenarnya agak terkejut, tapi Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini, maka dari itu ia pun hanya tersenyum santai seolah-olah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia tidak mungkin kan menjadikan Yeri sebagai pacarnya, ia hanya senang mengangap Yeri sebagai adiknya. Dan sepertinya rencana untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu berhasil.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tidak, jangan dekati aku! Kau selama ini mendekatiku hanya karena kau menyukai Yeri kan?"

"Sebenarnya iya"

"Yeollie~"

Baekhyun merengek dan Chanyeol masih setia untuk bertingkah sok keren ditempatnya. Sedikit kesal, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menjauh dan berniat kembali kekamarnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Menggemaskan sekali.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti ini. Dengan dua kepribadian berbeda tentunya, kadang terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan dan terkadang terlihat menawan ketika ia mulai bersikap serius. Tapi Chanyeol menyukainya, tak peduli bagaimanapun mengenai kepribadian Baekhyun.

"Cup cup, jangan menangis Baek! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku memanfaatkanmu seperti itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu sungguh"

"Sungguh?"

"Ne, tentu saja manis"

Diujung sana, didekat anak tangga Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia berlari dengan cepat, menerjang tubuh Chanyeol agar ia bisa memeluk dengan erat kekasihnya. Chanyeol senang bukan main, ia juga terkejut, tubuhnya merasa cukup sakit ketika punggungnya terantuk kursi. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia tetap membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung sempit anak itu dengan sayang.

"Ayo kita mulai kencannya!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Matanya menatap dengan penuh binar pada mata Chanyeol. Dan setelah diberikan senyum menawan oleh lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Bahkan ia kembali memeluk erat Chanyeol, mengabaikan Mama Byun yang melihat keduanya sambil tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bohong saat mengatakan akan mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling jalan-jalan. Bahkan kini mobilnya terlihat sangat penuh di jok belakang dan juga bagasinya. Bagaimana tidak penuh? Keduanya bahkan selalu berhenti setiap kali mata mereka mendapati benda-benda yang menarik perhatian, bahkan keduanya tak segan untuk membeli barang-barang couple seperti sepatu, jacket, pakaian, jam tangan, topi, celana, kaus kaki, sikat gigi, sendok garpu, gelas, selimut, bahkan gelang tangan tanpa memperdulikan harganya. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tapi sepertinya kalian akan bosan jika aku memaparkan semuanya. Mereka manis sekali sungguh.

"Ada tempat lain yang ingin dikunjungi sayang?"

"Eungggg...sepertinya ti- ah, aku ingin mewarnai rambut hehe"

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa dengan warna rambutmu yang sekarang? Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan itu"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh meng-"

"Tidak tidak, bukan itu maksudku sayang"

"Ya sudah, ayo ke salon! Kita ganti warna rambut!"

"K-kita?"

Chanyeol mrngalihkan pandangannya, masih berusaha fokus mengemudikan mobilnya walau ia benar-benar ingin menatap kekasihnya.

"Hn."

"Warnanya?"

"Eung, Baekkie ingin pink atau...abu-abu juga boleh hehe"

"Sungguh?"

"Ne~"

"Kita ke salon sekarang"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, ia miringkan tubuhnya hanya agar bisa memandangi sang kekasih. Keduannya saling tersenyum dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali meliriknya.

Baekhyun tak bisa sama sekali untuk berhenti mengaggumi lelaki tinggi itu. Ia terus tersenyum, bahkan mengangkat kakinya untuk ia peluk sambil mengaggumi wajah tampan kekasihnya dari samping.

"Yeollie~"

"Hn?"

"Eunggg, kalau kau pergi jauh, kau tidak akan macam-macam kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut~"

"Takut?"

"Ne~ nanti kalau kau macam-macam aku tidak bisa memukulmu~ haishh menyebalkan!"

Bibirnya berdecak kesal, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan kembali lagi pada Chanyeol di detik berikutnya. Chanyeol yang tahu kalau anak itu khawatir padanya hanya tersenyum dan melirik Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan memelas yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu"

"Kau janji?"

"Ne. Aku berjanji"

"Saranghae~"

"Manisnya~"

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengusak kepalanya lembut dengan sebelah tangan.

Selama perjalanan yang mereka lalui, tak henti-hentinya bibir keduanya tertarik untuk membuat senyuman. Bahkan karena sikap manja dadakan yang Baekhyun lakukan, membuat Chanyeol harus benar-benar membagi dua fokusnya. Antara sang kekasih dan juga jalanan tentu saja.

Baekhyun sedari tadi tak bosan memandangi Chanyeol. Masih dengan kaki dinaikan dan memeluknya, ia tak henti-hentinya memuji bagaimana tampannya Chanyeol didalam hati. Tak menyangka, lelaki yang telah dinobatkan sebagai salah satu lelaki paling tampan di negara-nya itu kini malah menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri tiba-tiba, membuat rona kemerahan muncul diwajahnya yang dengan cepat disadari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa eum?"

"A-ani"

"Sungguh? Wajahmu memerah sayang"

"T-tidak apa-apa~"

"Memikirkanku ya?"

"Haishh"

Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini nampak kesal. Anak itu menurunkan kakinya dan duduk kembali dengan normal, tangannya dilipat didepan perutnya dan ia hanya sibuk memandangi jalanan didepannya.

"Berhenti disana Yeollie!"

"Disana?"

"Ne~"

"Baiklah sayang"

Tiap kali Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu Baekhyun selalu merasa senang. Senyumnya tak bisa disembunyikan ketika suara khas milik Chanyeol berusaha terdengar lembut saat memanggilnya _'sayang'._

Ia bertepuk tangan bak anak-anak, bersenandung kecil selama Chanyeol sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Jja!"

"Sudah tidak sabar?"

"Ne Yeollie~ hehe"

"Buka dulu seatbelt-nya"

"Hn"

Baekhyun membuka seatbelt-nya setelah Chanyeol turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Ia dapat melihat lelaki itu berlari pelan dan berhenti disisi pintu sebelum membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Baekhyun sempat tersipu, merasa malu dengan aksi konyol yang dilakukan kekasih tiangnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Putri"

"Haishh"

"Perhatikan langkahmu Tuan Putri"

"Yak! Aku bukan tuan putri ishh"

Chanyeol tak peduli sama sekali. Ia tetap tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Baekhyun meraihnya agar ia bisa menyambut tangan lelaki itu seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia dengar waktu kecil. Dimana sang Pangeran dengan perhatian menyambut Tuan putri dan akhirnya bergandengan tangan.

Walau nampak kesal dan tidak terima, faktanya bahkan Baekhyun baru saja menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Ia turun dari mobil Chanyeol perlahan-lahan, membuat ia dan juga kekasih tiangnya malah nampak konyol dengan drama dadakan seperti ini.

"Terimakasih"

"Apapun untuk Tuan putri yang cantik sepertimu sayang"

"Haishh Park Chanyeol!"

Dan keduanya tertawa, memutuskan untuk saling bergandengan tangan sampai mereka masuk kedalam salon.

.

.

.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun sampai saat ini anak itu masih terlihat merajuk dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit dimajukan.

Chanyeol gemas, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun terus-terusan merajuk dan mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Kau manis sekali"

"..."

"Tidak boleh merajuk seperti itu sayang"

"..."

"Baekkie sayang. Noona tadi tidak sengaja, lagipula kau nampak semakin manis"

"T-tapi Yeollie, Baekkie kan inginnya warna pink hiks"

"Tak apa sayang, kau manis sekali sungguh. Tak peduli warna apapun pada rambutmu, kau tetap terlihat sangat manis."

"S-sungguh?"

"Hn. Yang penting, bukannya kita sekarang memiliki warna rambut yang sama? Aku menyukainya"

"Yeollie menyukainya? Kalau begitu...Baekkie juga akan menyukainya"

Rasanya senang sekali memiliki Baekhyun. Tak menyangka lelaki yang usianya bahkan sudah menginjak 23 tahun itu masih bisa terlihat seperti anak sekolahan.

Saat merajuk pun anak itu makin terlihat menggemaskan. Sungguh, Chanyeol akan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Noona salon yang sudah membuat Baekhyun merajuk seperti tadi.

Awalnya, saat memasuki Salon, Baekhyun bahkan sudah heboh dan berceloteh panjang lebar pada Noona salon kalau ia ingin warna pink dirambutnya. Namun, karena kesalahan yang tidak disengaja oleh Noona salon, rambutnya kini malah berubah menjadi hitam.

Baekhyun merajuk, sempat menangis ketika sadar rambutnya berwarna hitam. Noona salon pun sudah puluhan kali meminta maaf, menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan tapi Baekhyun tetap merajuk.

Merasa tak tega pada Noona salon yang merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia meminta maaf pada wanita itu karena Baekhyun yang merajuk, ia juga mengatakan ' _tidak apa-apa'_ pada Noona salon dan bilang kalau ia yang akan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan marah pada Noona salon tadi oke?"

"A-aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kenapa merajuk?"

"A-aku tidak merajuk ishh"

"Yasudah, aku percaya padamu"

Chanyeol mencubit pipinya, tersenyum sejenak sebelum menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Ia tak peduli kalau ia masih berada ditempat umum yang siapa saja bisa melihat mereka. Ia tetap memeluk Baekhyun, mengecup puluhan kali puncak kepala Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya karena nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang"

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya. Memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol menarik jaketnya hingga kini Baekhyun juga terlindungi oleh jaket lelaki tinggi itu.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Tak peduli beberapa orang sempat meliriknya penasaran. Baekhyun hanya sibuk menghirup aroma parfume yang Chanyeol kenakan, dengan Chanyeol yang juga sibuk mengecupi helaian rambut dikepala Baekhyun yang sedikit berbau obat dan juga campuran shampoo strawberry. Ah, Baekhyun memaksa Noona Salon untuk mencuci rambutnya dengan shampoo strawberry tadi.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Chef Park?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, nafasnya tercekat dan ia hampir saja melepaskan pelukannya kalau Chanyeol tak menahan. Ia panik walau hanya mendengar segerombol gadis mendekat padanya. Ia belum siap, belum siap kalau penggemar Chanyeol melihatnya. Ia takut kalau ia tidak bisa diterima oleh penggemar kekasihnya. Hanya itu.

"O-oh, hai"

"Wah wah wah, mana kamera-ku? Berikan aku kameramu! Aku pinjam sebentar!"

"Duh duh duh, ponselku mati sial. Ya tuhan bagaimana aku mengabadikan momen ini?"

"Ya tuhan, itu dokter yang menjadi kekasihnya kan? Ya tuhan, ya tuhan aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Haishh, kenapa kamera-ku jadi menghilang?"

"Hmm, nona-nona"

"Ne ne ne?"

"Bisa...tolong jangan mengambil gambar kami?"

"Kenapa me-"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan pada para penggemarnya. Menunjuk Baekhyun dipelukannya dengan lirikan matanya. Ia membuat semua penggemarnya membulatkan mulut mengerti. Membuat gadis-gadis itu berpikir kalau Baekhyun merasa malu dikerubungi seperti ini.

"M-maafkan kami Oppa"

"Tidak tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya..."

Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun yang masih ia dekap erat. Dan ia jadi tersenyum canggung pada gadis-gadis yang kini menatapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Tapi..."

"Hn?"

"Maaf karena mengganggu kalian. Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Ah, tak apa-apa^^ kalian tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

"..."

"Kalau begitu...bisa aku pergi? Aku...masih memiliki beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan"

"T-tapi Oppa, ba-"

"Aku mohon~ ah, atau...datanglah ke restoranku nanti malam. Aku akan memberikan hadiah sebagai ganti dari ini. Maafkan aku, bukannya tidak ingin berfoto dengan kalian. Tapi kami ha-"

"K-kalau begitu...m-maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu kencan-mu ya Oppa. Dan, Dokter... Kami minta maaf ya. Maaf mengganggumu dan juga Chef Park"

"Tak apa-apa, ia hanya malu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut dan membuat beberapa penggemarnya menunjukkan wajah iri. Tapi sungguh ia tak bermaksud membuat para gadis itu iri, ia refleks melakukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu...hati-hati dijalan ya Oppa"

"Hn. Kalian juga hati-hati ya"

Dan Chanyeol segera berlalu bersama Baekhyun, ia berusaha melindungi Baekhyun dengan berjalan dibelakang anak itu. Dan Baekhyun segera berlari cepat menuju mobil Chanyeol, tak ingin sama sekali kalau ia bisa dikenali oleh gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan kekasihnya.

"Hey, kenapa berlari seperti itu?"

"Aku malu~"

"Kenapa harus malu? Apa menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol membuatmu malu?"

"Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol~ aku malu~ aku juga takut kalau penggemarmu kecewa karena aku yang jelek ini menjadi kekasihmu"

"Sstt, aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu"

"M-maaf~"

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi"

"N-ne Yeollie"

"Sekarang ayo masuk. Kita masih harus mampir menemui calon adik iparku"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Chanyeol merapikan helaian rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya kilat sebelum lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

.

.

.

"K-kalian...s-sungguh?"

"Hn"

Yeri membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Chanyeol dihadapannya hanya tersenyum sangat tampan dengan Baekhyun disisinya yang sudah benar-benar merasa malu.

Setelah diwawancarai panjang lebar oleh Yeri mengenai warna rambut mereka yang sama. Dengan polosnya Chanyeol juga mengatakan pada gadis manis itu kalau ia dan Baekhyun sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka sejak semalam.

Yeri tak habis pikir, antara ingin tertawa, bingung dan juga kaget menjadi satu didalam dirinya. Ia pandangi masih dengan mata membulatnya, ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk takut. Mulut lelaki manis itu tak henti-hentinya merutuk tanpa suara, diselingi raut wajah merona malu yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Yeri sebenarnya agak sedih karena tak bisa memenuhi harapannya untuk menjadi kekasih Chef Park. Namun disatu sisi ia senang bukan main, mengetahui kalau Baekhyun-lah yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Chef kesayangannya.

"Daebak"

"Aku dan Baekhyunnie tadi mampir kebeberapa tempat dan membelikanmu sesuatu. Kami juga membelikanmu Red Velvet karena Baekhyunnie bilang kau menyukai kue itu"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn. Ini"

Chanyeol memberikan _paperbag_ besar-nya kepada Yeri. Membuat anak itu memekik heboh dengan mata berbinar bahagia setelahnya.

Melihat Yeri yang nampak sibuk dengan hadiahnya, Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun menjauh. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu di sofa besar yang ada disudut kamar inap Yeri.

Tangannya lagi-lagi terangkat untuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal hingga akhirnya mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol gemas, dan malah mencubit sekali lagi pipi Chubby itu.

"Kemarilah. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku"

"Tidak mau!"

"W-wae?"

"Nanti kau mencubit pipiku lagi! Haishh, itu sakit!"

"Habisnya kau terlalu menggemaskan, aku mana tahan. Kemarilah, aku janji tidak akan mencubit pipimu"

Baekhyun nampak ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mendekat dan duduk disisi Chanyeol. Membiarkan lelaki tampan itu merangkulnya dan memaksanya menyenderkan kepala di sofa dengan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya.

"Aku akan merindukan ini semua"

"..."

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin, kau besok pagi harus bekerja kan?"

"Hn"

"Maafkan aku ya sayang. Aku harus pergi dadakan seperti ini"

"Tidak kumaafkan!"

"Sayang~"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa meninggalkanku selama itu?"

"Sst, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepatnya agar aku bisa cepat kembali padamu"

"Janji?"

"Ne, aku berjanji"

Baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Membuat Chanyeol agak kaget walau setelahnya ia tetap menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Baekhyun.

Anak itu tersenyum sangat kekanakan, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi gemas dan mengecup tangan anak itu berkali-kali.

"Kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada"

"Memangnya aku akan macam-macam dengan siapa? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"Siapa tahu saja. Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam. Aku tidak akan melirik orang lain selama aku jauh dari kekasihku yang manis ini"

"Aku juga"

"Kau puas?"

"Sedikit hehe"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di hidung Baekhyun hingga tawa kekasih mugilnya itu terdengar semakin geli.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga~"

"Haishh, manis sekali kekasihku ini"

"Yeollie~"

Dan Chanyeol malah mengingkari janjinya, ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun berkali-kali barusan. Membuat anak manis itu nampak kesal walau tak sama sekali terlihat menolak perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Diujung sana, diam-diam Yeri tersenyum. Menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana pasangan manis itu berbagi kebahagiaan didepan matanya.

"Great couple"

Dan ia menekan tombol _send,_ menandai Chanyeol di _video_ yang baru saja ia upload di akun instagramnya. Ia tertawa pelan, sengaja tak menandai Baekhyun karena ia tahu Baekhyun akan mengamuk.

Walaupun Yeri tahu Baekhyun tetap akan mengamuk ketika mengetahuinya nanti, siapa peduli? Ia bisa minta perlindungan pada Chanyeol kan.

TBC

 _ **(11 part 1)**_

 _ **Annyeong~**_

 _ **Lama banget yeth wkwk gatau nih masih ada yang nungguin apa ngga wkwk**_

 _ **Review juseyoooooooooo~**_


End file.
